Poisoned Cherry Blossom
by Phantomica
Summary: [ItaSaku] Did you ever know that you can be poisoned by a special Cherry Blossom? Which one? The one with the name ‘Sakura’. [Contains Lemon] Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

**Poisoned Cherry Blossom  
**_Did you ever know that you can be poisoned by a Cherry Blossom?  
Really?  
Only by a special one of course.  
Which one?  
The one with the name 'Sakura'_

Ah, my first Naruto fic ever oO.. And it turned out to be ItachixSakura, my favorite pairing (if you got an ItaxSaku story, send a review and tell me so!)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. (That includes Itachi and Sasuke T.T)

So... Here we go...

Just so you know, Sakura is 16 in this fic. :)

_(This chapter is re-written.)_

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" a boyish voice called. Sakura turned to see a familiar blond-haired boy running towards her, waving like an idiot. 

She stopped up and smiled back at him, waving at him slightly.

"Sakura-chan! I've been looking everywhere for you, Sasuke and Kakashi sensei have also been looking for you, where have you been?" he asked worried.

Sakura shook her head, trying to clear her mind. They were setting up their tents, and she had decided to take a small walk…

"I was only walking a bit, why are you so worried?" she asked with questioning eyes.

"You've been gone for two hours!" he answered back.

Sakura's eyes widened; two hours? That could not be right! Had the time gone that fast? It seemed like a minute ago when she informed Kakashi that she was only going to look a bit around.

Of course, once again, she had been thinking of Sasuke. That boy was about to mentally kill her! She could never seem to think of anything else. Even though she was half-way over him, she still couldn't stop thinking about him.

Sakura came out of her Sasuke-trance. There it was again! She was gone in her own world where Sasuke was in the middle.

"Oh, two hours? I've been thinking of so much I completely lost the track of time!" she answered.

"Well, time to go back! Come, the food is ready!" he said and sat up his boyish smile.

* * *

On the way back to the camp, Sakura once again was thinking about Sasuke, and could not even seem to focus on the way, something Naruto noticed. 

"So, what are you thinking of, it must be something big since you are always thinking of it!" he asked her, smiling.

Sakura looked at Naruto and down again "Everything and nothing.. The future, my family, everything.." she lied.

Naruto nodded, even though he didn't believe a word she said. Something was bothering her, but he didn't want to ask more.

* * *

As soon as they entered the camp, Sakura headed to her tent, she needed a little relaxing before eating. Kakashi had told her that the food wasn't finished quite yet. 

When she reached her tent, she looked around, someone was there.  
Her heart beat paced a little up, but it went back to normal when she realized who it was.

Sasuke was leaning towards a tree, looking at him with an annoyed expression. He was probably angry that they had to use time to look after her.

She looked back at him, it annoyed her so much that he had to be like that.

She wanted him to love her back, even though she knew it would never happen, a little hope was stilling living in her heart.

She had tried to push her love for him away, which was easy when he wasn't around, but when he saw his face, the raven hair and the black eyes again, the love jumped up.

It took all of her willpower not to fall down and cry. 'Why can't he love me in return? Is it because I'm weak?' she asked herself, her self esteem shrinking even more, however that was possible.

"Ah, Sakura, I see Naruto found you" Kakashi's voice pulled Sakura out of her thoughts, and she turned to look at her sensei.

"Hai! Sensei! I did! I am the hero! Ahh!" Naruto jumped out from nowhere and screamed out in pride.

Sakura had to smile at him.

"Hn.."

She turned her head to Sasuke which was looking at them, and her smile fainted.

Why did he have to do this against her? Wasn't she allowed happiness? When she finally smiles, he can ruin it by a word, no, a sound, 'hn'.

"See that Sasuke! I found her! Haha, I'm better than you!" Naruto loudly exclaimed.

Sasuke didn't even bother to comment that, he only raised his eyebrow at the kyuubi container.

Sasuke and Sakura looked right into each other eyes. Sakura only found emptiness and hate behind those eyes, the eyes which that her dreams.

Sasuke saw struggle in her eyes, she was fighting to hold her tears back. She was always so weak, she always began to cry.

They stood like that for about two minutes, simply looking into each others eyes.

"The fish is ready, let's eat!" Kakashi said to break the silence.

They looked at each other for some seconds more before they both went to the fire.

* * *

Everyone sat down and began to eat. Naruto noticed how Sasuke looked around all the time, worried, and the fact that he didn't even touch his food. Kakashi was eating as his life depended on it, his face away from them of course, they had still not figured out what was under that god damn thing! On the other hand, Sakura ate one small piece at the time, very slowly. 

"Hey, Sasuke, what's wrong?" he asked loudly.

"Nothing.." he said and looked behind himself..

'_Stupid Sasuke, never says anything..'_ Naruto thought for himself.

"I'm so thirsty, do we got any water?" Sakura asked.

"No, but it's a river a bit down from here, not too far away, I can get some." Kakashi answered and got up

"Oh, no need to, I'll get it myself" she smiled at him as she watched him sit down. She got up and left the hot fire.

* * *

When she finally reached the river, she touched the water with her index finger, breaking the cold surface. 

She was about to bend down when she heard a sound of a branch break behind her. She jumped up and snapped the kunai from her pocket, holding it as a defense.

She kept looking around herself for the creature that had just been there a while ago.

'_Breath in Sakura, you can do this..'_ she told herself, trying to get calm.

But when she looked back in the forest, she noticed a pair of eyes looking right back at her.

Red, blood red, with 3 comma's around the iris.. Sharingan?

"Sasuke-kun...?" she whispered nervously..

It didn't answer, it didn't even blink. Was it an illusion of his eyes? At least it seemed so...

His eyes had often hunted her, but they were black, never red...

It seemed like she could never escape them, they were everywhere. She rubbed her eyes and looked back at the forest. The eyes were still there. Damn it! She closed her eyes and breathed deeply inn.

'_I'm just imagining stuff again.. As normal.'_

She opened her eyes to see that the eyes weren't there anymore. She smiled for herself and turned to the water.

A pair of sharingan was reflected in the water, which was the last thing before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

"It's already gone 30 minutes, where is she?" Naruto asked worried. 

"She should be back by now... I'll look a bit around." Kakashi said and stood up, leaving Sasuke and Naruto the camp.

"I can't just sit here waiting for him finding her, what if he looks at the wrong place?" Naruto harshly asked the air, and looked at Sasuke. He didn't seemed worried at all! His eyes were actually closed!

"Aren't you worried about Sakura-chan! What if some bad-ass-guy found her and is killing her!" he shouted out.

That seemed to grab Sasuke's attention, his eyes opened quickly.

* * *

'_Oh god, my head, it hurts so much..'_ Sakura thought while sitting up. 

She brushed the grass with her fingers and rubbed her eyes... Wait, it wasn't the grass she had been on a minute ago. She wasn't even outside! She was on a red silky couch, in a room without any windows, just one metal door.

After looking at the door for some minutes she jumped out of the bed and headed to it. Carefully she slid her fingers on the cold metal knob, and turned it.. It was locked.

"Damn it!" she shouted in anger, kicking the door.

"You are a cleaver one Sakura, why don't you try something else?" a flat voice came from the other side of the room.

Sakura's heart was beating so fast she could almost swear that it was about to pop out of her throat. She slowly turned around to see where the voice came from.

In a corner two eyes looked at her, sharingan eyes. _His_ eyes.

'_WHAT THE HELL, WHY IS THOSE EYES EVERYWHERE?'_ Inner Sakura screamed. It was tons of explosions in her head at that second.

Sakura was thrown out of her thoughts when she heard him chuckle a bit.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked in an extremely smooth tone.

Sakura was frozen. Who was he, how did he know her name, and why did he have sharingan eyes, didn't that belong to the Uchiha clan.. Only?

"W-who are you?" she managed to ask, still terrified. What was going on? It was so much at once, her head aching in pain.

The owner of the eyes started moving, and out of the shadow a man approached.

He saw she recognized him, no doubt in her mind.

"Uchiha Itachi.." she managed to choke out. It was the man Sasuke has used his life to hunt down, but so far he hadn't succeeded.. He was dangerous, a bloody S-class criminal, a deadly murder, the last man you want to meet. And this was just too much for her.

She closed her eyes began to scream with all the strength possible.

In the blink of an eye she was on her back and felt a hand over her mouth.  
She opened her eyes and looked right over herself. He was pinning her to the ground with his hand over her mouth, stopping her from screaming. Oh no, she would not give up that easily.

She did the first thing she thought of, and that was to bite his hand, hard! Itachi snapped his hand from her mouth, and looked dangerously at her before studying his hand. Blood all over.

Sakura felt the metallic blood taste in her mouth, and it almost wanted to make her puke. She gave him an evil glare and started to scream again.

Now she had done it, Itachi was annoyed.

Another flash, and she felt her whole body thrown against a wall, and a hand squeezing her throat tightly. She couldn't breathe at all.

"Listen to me, you shut your mouth, and only speak you are allowed, or else you will find yourself in a situation worse than death." He hissed at her ear.

Sakura started to squirm in his grip, choking for air, like a pathetic worm.

He looked at her some seconds before he let her slip from his grip.

She fell on the ground with a loud 'clunk' and instantly began to cough, leaning to the wall reaching for her breath, scratching it with her nails. She felt for crying, but didn't dare to show her enemy weakness.

"Haruno Sakura… Right?" he asked her, not even bothering to look down at her.

"Ye-yes.." she whispered, barley audible. She looked up at his face. His back were at her, and he was looking at the couch.

'_What the hell is going on..? How does he know who I am?'_ she screamed inside herself. _'Is he after Sasuke? Why has he brought me here then!'_

'_Just don't do any wrong moves, shut up, don't talk, don't exists, do whatever he says, answer whatever he says.'_ Her mind repeated.

"Get up" he said, looking down at her with an emotionless look.

She leaned to the wall and pushed herself up, still leaning to the wall. She kept biting the sides of her tongue, trying to stop the tears that we're threatening to flow.

"Tell me Sakura, are you afraid of me..?" he asked in a gentle tone.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean? Yes of course I'm afraid of you, you're a fucking s-class criminal!' inner Sakura screamed.

Trying to hold back that she was afraid, she took a deep breath and tried to speak steady.

"No..."

"Why are you lying?" he asked and looked into her eyes.

Sakura turned her head the same second and he looked into her green diamond eyes. She didn't answer, it wasn't any answer for that question, he was just mocking her. And it angered her. She hated when people mocked her. If that was Naruto, she would probably kick his ass.

'_But the fact that he might be the best ninja does stop me from attacking him, doesn't it?'_

"How do you know my name? Or who I am?" she asked quietly.

Itachi wasn't waiting an answer for his question, and did certainly not expect a question from her.

He only chuckled and moved away from her. So she wasn't all that afraid, she dared to speak to him.

'_A laugh..? A LAUGH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!'_ inner Sakura screamed.

"Why hell are you laughing?" she spat, but immediately covered for her mouth._ 'Yes, confront him if you like, but don't be a bitch! He can still kill you!'_

It was a pause, and they just looked at each other.

'_What is it with these damn Uchiha boys? Why do they have to wait ten days before answering a simple question?'_ she looked carefully at him _'And why are all of them so damn good looking?'_

She could not deny that he was very, very good looking, even though his coat was mainly in the way.

His eyes were about like Sasuke's, only a bit smaller.

His hair was black, and not raven colored like Sasuke's .Why did he had to be so good looking? Why did their whole family have to be so good looking? How unfair!

"Because of how you act." he answered. Sakura looked a bit confused at him, before remembering she asked him a question..

She opened her mouth to speak, but realized he wasn't there anymore.

'_What the?'_

She tried to open the door again, but failed like last time.

Her blood began to boil with anger, who was he to treat her like that?

She felt like destroying something, just for the sake of it, but quickly dismissed the thought.

* * *

- Arwen

First chapter :) Please review:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Poisoned Cherry Blossom  
**_'Sakura' eh? The pink one?  
Yes  
I will check it out one day._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. (That includes Itachi and Sasuke T.T)

So... Here we go... _Again_..

(Chapter re-written)

* * *

'Sleepy… I'm so sleepy…' Sakura thought while leaning to the wall. 

It had been quite some time since Itachi had visited her, four-five hours maybe?  
The entire time questions had been running through her heard. Questioning why she was there, where 'there' was, and why that idiot hadn't returned yet.

But on the top of that, she needed to go to the bathroom. She let out a deep growl and stood up, heading for the door.  
It had been locked when she stood up, and locked when Itachi had left. What if it was unlocked now? No, if she was kept there for a reason, it would not be any chance that they would let the door be unlocked… Unless they were idiots.

She slid her hand on the doorknob and turned it to the left. 'Click'  
The door was open. The freaking door was open! She had been sitting there for hours, while it was open all the time!

She was about the open the door when a thought hit her mind.

'_Trap!_'

It could be a trap, like the first move out would kill her in some painful way. She felt her hand started to tremble.

She did not want to die, at least not _yet_.

But a death would probably be better than torture. She had no idea what would happen if she didn't do anything. A shiver ran through her body as hundreds of torture methods ran through her mind.

"Death comes before torture" she whispered to herself and closed her eyes as she opened the door and took the first step out.

Nothing happened.  
She slowly opened one of her eyes, and then the other one. Nothing had happened, no trap, at all.

Was she free?

She looked around before taking another step out.  
No trap had been triggered, which meant she was free!

She didn't think more about that, she began planning escaping ways instead.Scanning her environments she found herself in a small room, with doors at each end. One of them had to lead one step closer to real freedom.Crossing her fingers and counting on the stomach feeling, she went towards the door to the left.  
Slowly and carefully she opened the door one inch and looked in. It was someone in there.

Correction, _Itachi_ was there, with his back to her. She could recognize him on his black hair which was tied in a ponytail at his neck. Sakura blinked two times.

Where did he go? He was there just a second ago! Sakura blinked again. No, he was seriously gone. Maybe he never was there at all?  
Sakura closed the door gently, and turned around.

"You don't mask your chakra well enough." Sakura jumped at the voice, realizing she was standing face to face with the cold-blooded killer, his eyes looking straight into hers.

They stood there for some seconds; she had no idea what to say or what to do.

"When did I give you permission to leave the room?" he asked with a flat and emotion less voice.

"I... I..." she began, unsure of what to say._ 'WHEN DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO KIDNAP ME YOU BASTARD!'_ inner Sakura screamed inside her mind…

"Did the cat get your tongue?" he said.

Oh, he was tormenting her, but she was too afraid to hit back. Yes, he was being a stuck-up idiot, but she couldn't do anything! This was the Uchiha Itachi, the man who had killed his whole clan without a second thought, who had made Sasuke's life into a living hell. He could easily kill her, and Sakura had no death wish. Maybe the only was to escape this with her life was just to shut up.

Yet, no one was allowed to torment her so.

'_Just... Shut up for now, just do what he says, and if you manage to survive, you can defeat him another day.'_ Yes! That was a good plan. That was the best thing to do.

Itachi smirked at her puzzled and scared face. Itachi grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him, back to her room. Sakura didn't even dare to resist it. When they reached the door she stopped up and pulled her wrist back, or at least tried, refusing to go in.

"I…" she began. "I have to go the toilet…" she said shyly and looked at his face, looking to find some kind of answer. _'Damn poker face!'_

He let go of her wrist and pointed at a door. He didn't say anything, he only leaned to the wall.

Sakura turned around and looked at the door. It was the door to the right, which she had ignored earlier. With a small grunt she left Itachi and went towards the door.

'_Freaking, psycho bastard! No wonder he killed his clan, something in that mind sure isn't right!'_ Inner Sakura shouted out. She slammed the door and leaned towards it.

She felt like taking a break from everything. Ever since she came here her fear for dying had ten folded for each second. _'I don't want to die, not yet! Not like this!'_ her mind repeated over and over.

"FOR GOD SAKE! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" She screamed to herself.

'_Oh shit-shit. I didn't not say that loud! I did not say that loud; please don't say I said that loud… I did say that loud.'_

She could almost swear she heard an amused chuckle from outside. Wait, was he standing outside for her to get ready? Seriously? He would have to wait for a long time; she wasn't leaving the bathroom any time soon.

* * *

_**Many** Hours Later _

"Sakura!" a too-familiar voice called from outside the bathroom.  
Sakura rubbed her eyes and opened the door, and to her surprise, the younger Uchiha was standing outside.

"Sasuke?" she blinked. Was he here? To save her? Only her?

She saw his Sharingan eyes looking straight into hers. Yes, it was Sasuke, and he was here to save her from Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki, or the_ 'we-wear-red-clouds-on-our-black-coats' _people as she liked to call it.

"SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed in excitement and threw herself over him.

Wait, from when did she call him Sasuke-kun again? She was over him! How could she betray herself?

'…'

No! Sasuke had saved her; he had showed that he cared for her! He wasn't ice-cold anymore.

"Sakura, you're safe! I thought I lost you" he whispered in her ears as her hold on him got tighter.

"Oh.. Sasuke-kun" she murmured.

* * *

"Oh.. Sasuke-kun" Sakura murmured in her sleep.

Itachi blinked. 'Sasuke-kun?' He had seen her couple of times the last six months; she had never called his brother Sasuke-kun, just Sasuke.

It almost felt bad waking her up from her dream, almost. But he did it anyway. Going towards her, he lightly kicked her on her side, making her jump out of her dream.

"Huh?" she said, still in a sleepy mood.

"You fell asleep" he said, looking at her with his crimson eyes.

"Sleep? I fell asleep? Damn it!" she hissed to herself. _'So it was only a dream. I should had figured, Sasuke doesn't care about me anymore, he never did.'_

Sakura looked up on him, and could swear she saw amusement in his eyes.

"Why are you smirking?" she spat. _'Gosh, someone needs to calm down inner-Sakura before she takes control!' _she thought for herself.

He only looked at her with a blank expression.

"You're smirking. I can notice it, even though I can't see your mouth." She said quickly.

She was right; he was smirking, on the inside.

He didn't say anything; he only turned to open the door.

She looked up at him again. The open door was a sign that she was supposed to get out. What happened if she pretended she didn't get it. A flash of horrific things went through Sakura's mind_. 'Uh, never mind.'_

She got up and stood in front of the door opening.

"Get going" he told her, but she refused to move. Just when he was thinking of using force she spoke.

"I will not go until you tell me why I'm here" she said with a flat voice, shocking herself how strong she sounded.

"That's none of your business." he said smoothly, gently pushing her forward, but she still stood completely still.

"You see, that's what it is! It's all of my business, it's why I am here, I want to know the reason!" She said, her voice getting louder for each word.

Itachi didn't even bother to answer, which made Sakura furious, and she turned around, facing him. "It's my right to know why I'm here, and I want to know that NOW!" she had said, screaming the last word.

"You're bait for the kyuubi container." He spoke as usual, emotionless.

Sakura almost had to laugh, but decided to drop it. She turned again, her back to him.

"Naruto would never come after me alone, he would have many squads with ANBU with him,-" she said before putting up a 'winner'-smile.

Itachi didn't answer, but Sakura could almost swear she felt him smirk, but forgot it as soon as she felt a hard push from behind, which made her fall.

"Ouch" she said and rubbed her back. "That wasn't necessary you know" she said before getting up.

"You didn't move" he said shortly before taking her wrist and leading her along.

"I was on my way. Where are we going?" she asked, confused.

Sakura hated when people didn't answer her. _'Bastard!'_

It had to be somehow in the Uchiha bloodline, like the Sharingan, they all were good looking, but also cold, ignorant, arrogant, self-observed assholish-bastards... Yeah, sounded right. (**1**)

They finally stopped outside a door, and Sakura felt her wrist was throbbing with pain, he had a pretty hard grip.

"This is the room you'll be in, you're not allowed to leave it." he said before pushing her inn, letting go of her wrist in the process.

Scanning the room she wasn't too disappointed. It was a small room, with a small bed, a desk with a lamp and a huge window in the middle of the wall. And of course, its own bathroom.

'_Bathroom. I need to take a shower, a bath, anything!_' she thought before turning over to see Itachi leaning to the wall with his eyes closed.

'_I wonder what he's thinking about'_ she asked herself in curiosity. For one second she could almost swear she saw Sasuke leaning to the wall, but the image was gone as soon as it came.

"I... I'm going to take a bath" she said before turning towards the bathroom.

She opened the bathroom door, looking at the bathroom. It was small, but good enough.

"Ohh, can I get a fancy coat?" she asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

"No."

'Damn it. I wanted one.' she thought before she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Itachi rubbed his temples and gave out a small sigh _'The girl is annoying...'_

* * *

Whoa, five pages :) I'm proud xD 

I sorry if it's a OOC-ness, but.. You know anime episode 83 of Naruto? Itachi talks a lot, so I guessed that it's ok if I make it that way, not too much, not too little... Get me? xD  
(1) : Thank you Mistress DragonFlame for the idea xD It's a perfect fit.

**PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY, AND REVIEW MY STORY!  
**Look at this, and see what a review can do!  
**Review **Happiness Smile on my face Proudness Daydreaming Ideas Will to update **Update**!  
See? A review is really a good thing :D

Review answers:  
**Karikado **- Thank you :) There is more!  
**Anna12382 **- I know, I'm not so good at English writing.  
**TearsofDagmar **- I'm glad you like it :) Here's a update!  
**Silvya** - Thank you :) Ahh, I love reviewers!  
**Peeps** - Thank you! And yes, I have read Loophole.. I think I've read about every ItachixSakura fic here xD  
**Mistress DragonFlame**- Thank you soo much for that line! I owe you ;)  
**Ch3rryblossom-baby **- OOC ness sucks xD And it's hard to avoid! Here's an update :)  
**LunaGoddessOf Foxes **- Woot, a great person who takes time to review :D  
**JazzSparks22 **- Thank you :) Been thinking about this for some while.  
**PowerfulMind** - Here's an update ;)

- Arwen


	3. Chapter 3

**Poisoned Cherry Blossom  
**

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. (That includes Itachi and Sasuke T.T)

Let the first sparkle begin!

* * *

"It's just guy's clothing here!" she murmured to herself as she looked in the closet.  
Itachi had said it was cloths for her there, but all she could see was _waay_ to large cloths. 

'Seems like I'm going to walk around the same as him then.' She thought before pulling out black shirt and black pants. 'And they're black.. I don't dress black' she said and hung her head.

Looking at herself in the mirror with the clothing on, she was amused. It didn't look _that_ bad.  
Well, black was still not her color, but it fit her, and she was happy with that.

She opened the door and got out, shocked by the fact that she was alone. 'To work things out.' Her mind screamed before she jumped on the bed. "Ouch, not exactly soft." She muttered to herself. Looking around, she enjoyed the silence. Not any stupid idiot-comment back! Oh joy!

'Ok, Sakura, you need a plan to get out of here'

'It's not that easy you know, I bet this whole place is full of traps'

'Then why are you still alive?'

'Luck?'

'Push that luck!'

Sakura shook her head. "I'm getting weird.. Talking to myself and stuff" she sweat dropped and hung her head.

'I'm here because they believe Naruto will come looking for me, something that stupid boy certainly will.. But not alone, for sure. Until then, I'm a hostage?' she looked around the room, her gaze hitting the window. 'A window, which means, an escape!' she giggled for herself.

Standing up, she went towards the window and looked at it. It shouldn't be hard to break. Starting to focus her chakra in her hands, she heard a harsh voice from behind, followed by a chuckle.

"Don't bother trying, it doesn't work." That voice was somehow familiar.

Sakura turned around and saw the owner of the voice. "Kisame" she said, looking at the mist-nin.  
Correction, the missing mist nin. Kisame, the shark monster. She had seen him once, under an attack, but he was gone before anyone had managed to do any damage towards him.

"Ah, you know who I am? I didn't know my reputation went that far" he said, grinning evilly with his sharp teeth, which made Sakura take a step back in fear.

"Kisame" another familiar voice spoke, the smooth one. Looking behind Kisame, Sakura saw Itachi standing in the door frame, looking at Kisame.

"Itachi-san, I was just checking that the girl hadn't escaped" he said with his raspy voice.  
Itachi said nothing, only looked at him, and with that Kisame left, grinning once again at Sakura.

"Safe for now" he whispered to her before he left.

'I feel safer with Kisame around' she thought. 'At least he isn't creepy and silent..'  
Sakura was looking at Itachi, which was looking at her, but their eyes weren't connecting.  
'Uncomfortable silence.. I hate uncomfortable silence.. I've never experienced silence after I met Naruto!' Inner Sakura said loudly.

'I wonder how he got those scars'

'How someone can be born with pink hair..?'

'Hmm.. How does he switch between Sharingan and normal eyes?'

'.. And green eyes'

'I wonder what he's thinking'

"The cloths fit" she said. Anything to break the creepy silence.

He just nodded. Sakura bit her lip and clenched her hands, a bit nervous about the answer she was going to get.. "Why am I being treated so nicely? I thought I was going to be thrown in some dungeon where I was left do die.." she whispered, looking at the ground..

It took a minute or two before he answered, "We can't let you die, we need the kyuubi to sense your chakra" he began.. 'I'll just hide it then' inner Sakura, grinning.

"And we need your medical skills, we can't let our kunoichi get sick, now can we?" he said before taking a grip at her jaw, making her look right into his deadly Sharingan. _'One look could kill' _Sakura tried to fight against his grip, but damn, he was strong!  
'Well what do you expect? Some weakling? He did actually kill the strongest clan in Konoha all by himself you know..' inner Sakura snorted. 'Shut up'

"My medical skills? W-who said I would heal anybody?" she said.

"You will heal them, unless you wish to be tortured for the rest of your life" he said, as silent as a whisper. But it was so _smooth_..

'If you weren't shit freaky I would probably fallen in love with you.' She thought as she looked up at him before snapping back to reality. "Tortured?" she asked, fear beaming into her eyes.

His look was enough for a description of what 'torture' meant.

".." she had no idea what to say. She couldn't agree to heal criminals, especially not the ones threatening Konoha! But she didn't want to die.. Was she selfish?

"I-if you promise not to attack Konoha!" she said, shocked by her own words.

Itachi only looked at her more intensely before letting her go from his grip. She retreated quickly, putting her hand on her cheek. It hurt; she could almost swear it was going to be marks from it.

"I won't promise you that" he said in a husky whisper. Sakura looked at him.

'Bastard, bastard, bastard..' inner Sakura screamed over and over.  
"Konoha comes before me, I can't betray my village.." She whispered for herself, inaudible for him to hear.

Her gaze dropped to the ground. They won't kill me, Tsunade will send someone out for me, I won't die here, and I will be saved.

"Then I won't heal anyone" said in a flat tone, just like his own. She could feel his eyes bore into her, but she was too afraid to meet look at him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to push away her fear. What was going to happen now?

She didn't get anymore time to think before a sharp pain hit her in the back, and darkness took over her.

* * *

Sorry! Sorry for the late update and short chapter! I'm truly sorry! 

I was kind of.. Stuck in a place.. And I had school prom, musical, been sick(still am)

Well… **Review**! Please! It makes me so **happy** :)  
And that's just the best since I'm sick, fever & headache(I shouldn't be sitting on the computer.)..  
(And I think I'm going to cough my lungs out soon..)

Anyways… **Review**!

I just wonder, does anyone here want me to upload one ItachixSakura one-shot? If so, say so :D  
I really like it, but I'm unsure on what other people think of it, it's kind of… Special..

Review Answers:  
**Kanna** – Thank you :)

**Mistress DragonFlame** – Awesome line xD yeah.. I know, but it has something to do later in the plot you see, I have the fic mapped out on some parts that has to happen. But I tried to fix it in this chapter.. Did it work?

**Pirate Shinju** – Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU .!

**Mio hanabishi** – I read it after you recommended it :) It's extremely cute :D Thank you for the tip! Aahhh :D Thank you for loving my fic! And thank you for reviewing :D

**Sara** – Here's an update for you :)

**Anna12382** – Inner Sakura pwn, inner Sakura pwn, inner Sakura pwn.. She pwns:D

**Fiona McKinnon** – Me use sarcasm? Now that one is new xDD Here's am update for you xD

**Hao'sAnjul** – I know, it's so hard to kind of get them to match up, so people often end up using the same start, but the endings are usually completely different :) Trying to make it twist and turn though. Thanks for the review :D

**Jessica** – Jess pwns, she pwns, she totally lyk pwns0mly pwns.. xD

**Kaitou angel** – Thank you ! Here's an update for you!

**XxaoshixX** – Thanks (:

**Erik** – No you don't, don't lie xD

**envykicksbutt** - :O Here's third chapter ;)

**the.promise.kept** – Here's the update for you ;)

**PowerfulMind** – I know xD My friend told me to use it.

**EnV** – Me too xDD


	4. Chapter 4

**Poisoned Cherry Blossom  
**_You found her?  
Yes I did  
What happened?  
I was indeed poisoned  
By what?  
By her beauty_

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. (That includes Itachi and Sasuke T.T)

Let the torture begin!

* * *

Sakura screamed as she felt the blow against her back. She fell down on her knees, feeling the blood flow around freely. This was really hell.. No, it was beyond hell! 

Most of her Charka had been drained out of her, just a little enough to get noticed, to get noticed by Naruto. She was left helplessly in a basement to take beatings from someone. Punishment.

'This is what you get when you're true to your village' she thought, making sarcasm for herself. It didn't take long before another pain hit her, this time it was her arms that were twisted. She shrieked in pain as the tears began flowing even more, however that was possible.

"For Konoha, for Konoha, I'm doing this for Konoha, for Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, mum, dad, for you" she said over and over, avoiding the pain.

"You risk way too much for such a loser village" Kisame shouted before he sat in an awful laugh. She didn't even bother to comment it. The tears ran down by her nose, and gently passed her lips.. "And for you Sasuke, for you" she whispered before she passed off, falling right on the cold stone floor.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, feeling stone touch her cheek and the scent of blood still filling the air. She wasn't dead yet.. Unfortunately. 

It didn't take more than a minute for Sakura to realize it was someone in the room, and it wasn't Kisame. No.. It was.. Someone deep..  
She tried to tilt her head to look a bit around, and found two red eyes stare at her. Yup, she was right, it was Itachi.

"What do you want, bastard" she spat out. She wasn't afraid of him anymore. She was close to death, what could be much worse? It was time for this Uchiha man to get a piece of her mind.

He didn't answer. He didn't even react to her words. It was like she never had said anything.

Using all her strength, she managed to push herself in a sitting position, looking at him. "Are you just going to watch me die here? I thought you were the one to kill, not just watch." She hissed. He was still silent.

From no where, something was thrown to her, and even with her damaged reflexes, she still managed to catch it nicely.  
Taking a better look at her catch, she realized it was an apple.  
A red, sweet apple. 'Probably poisoned!' inner Sakura warned.

'Does it look like I care? I'm at the end of the road anyway, let me just eat this apple and die..' she snapped back at herself and took the first bite, feeling the sweet juices of the apple run down her jaw, as she licked the some of it from her lips. Sweet indeed.

"It's not poisoned" he said. Sakura's head snapped back into reality, and looked at her capture once again. "Too bad" she said and pulled her shoulders. "I hoped I was allowed to die peacefully, poisoned."

"I don't think we want a poisoned cherry blossom, where's the fun in that?" he said and smirked.

'Cherry blossom? Who gave him the permission to call me that?' her feeling rushed. He really was an asshole.

"How am I to die then?" she spoke carefully.

He didn't answer, which made her extremely annoyed.

"ANSWER ME YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed. She didn't care if death was coming for her, she was tried of his none-answers and evil smirks.

"You aren't going to die, not yet." He said before walking towards her.

"You interest me kunoichi" he said, his voice extremely smooth.

"Interest? Well, you would be the first" she spat back at him. What the hell was he talking about?

"Why do you give so much up for Konoha?"

"Because I'm not a traitor, like you" she said, every word filled with disgust. How could he ever do something like that to his family? To Sasuke!

"Why did you accept Sasuke when he came back to Konoha then?" he asked.

It was true. After bitter days of crying, she had accepted Sasuke. Even he had betrayed them, left her for power, she had accepted him again. She regretted every word she said that night.

_Flashback._

_"You came back, even after all the damage." She had said, drying the tears from her eyes._

_"What damage?" he asked emotionless._

_"Damage on the inside. On my heart, on Naruto's heart, on Kakashi-sensei's heart! YOU LEFT US SASUKE!" she screamed the last words as she felt her throat choke up the words._

_"YOU LEFT US ALL FOR THAT STUPID BROTHER OF YOURS!  
YOU JUST HIT ME SO I PASSED OUT! YOU LEFT ME ON A BENCH! YOU DIDN'T  
CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS! HOW CAN YOU COME BACK!" she screamed the words as she clutched her sweater._

_"You left my heart in a bitter end. I have cried so much because of you Sasuke,  
you left me in so much misery. You should have seen Naruto's face after your fight.  
It was betrayal written all over his face. He lost his best friend.. It was like he lost his brother.." She whispered the last words as the tears flowed down her cheeks._

_"You don't know how I have it Sakura, dreaming about the same scene every night,  
he is still out there, I can't live with that. I must train to be stronger, I'm born avenger,  
and I wanted to break all the bonds I had, it made me weak-" he was interrupted by Sakura's weak voice._

_"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG! BONDS MAKE YOU STRONG!  
WHEN YOU FIGHT FOR SOMEONE YOU LOVE, IT MAKES YOU SO MUCH STRONGER!" she tried to scream_

_"No, it makes you weak. And you should never have fallen in love with me, I'm the avenger."_

_Sakura dried her tears. "You aren't born avenger Sasuke, your brother  
made you think that, he has tortured you because you keep going after him.  
Leave it to rest, think of your other mission to build up your clan.." her words were soft, but full of sadness._

_"I can't do that before I have killed him." He said before turning to leave._

_"You're welcome.. And I forgive you" she said, leaving the other way._

_'You're welcome?' he had thought before leaving the place._

_'I hate you for doing this to me Sasuke, but why can't my heart get over you?'_

_End of flash back.

* * *

_

She had forgiven him. That's what had haunted her. She never wanted to forgive him for hurting her. But what could she do? 

"Sasuke is a different case. He left for power" she said sharply.

"So did I" he answered.

"You killed your whole clan!" she screamed at him.

"He destroyed your heart" he snapped right back at her, which gave her a shock. How did he know that?

"That's not true. Where do you get that from?" she tried to say calmly.

"I've been watching your team for some months Sakura, I've seen everything, every hidden feeling, every cry." He said, his voice haunting her mind. He went closer to her, and passed her, and bent down behind her

Sakura's eyes widened. He had watched her?

"Every cry for help.." he whispered in her ear.

'Stop it, please stop it, I didn't mean anything I said that night' her mind whispered.

"Every cry for death" he whispered in her other ear.

"STOP IT! I DIDN'T MEAN MY WORDS THAT NIGHT."

"Every cry for _his_ death." His words rolled of his tongue and hit a point in her heart. Tears started to flow from her eyes.

"I didn't mean those words, I didn't mean those words." She whispered for herself.

'STOP TORTURING ME LIKE THIS!' Inner Sakura screamed at him.

Itachi stood up and left her back.

"I think you did."

"You are wrong."

He didn't say anything more, he just left the room leaving her alone in the mute darkness.

"I didn't mean those words, I was just upset, I didn't mean those words, I didn't.." she repeated over and over.

* * *

So many hours had passed by, and her eyes had dried out of tears.  
She had promised herself not to cry, it was for no help anyway. 

She was getting so weak, her stomach was screaming for food. The apple hadn't exactly been enough. Her mind went crazy.

How long had Itachi actually watched over the team? Why didn't they ever just take Naruto? What did they need her for? Why didn't he take Sasuke instead?

'It's because I'm weak'

That was probably the right answer. She was weak, and she knew it. She always gave up, she would be the easiest to catch, the easiest to manipulate, the easiest to kill..

'Well, I'll show them they are so wrong'

She was going to change.

* * *

The doors as Tsunade's office were hit open and a worried blond boy ran inside. 

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN IS MISSING!"

Tsunade looked quickly up from her papers. Sakura missing?

"What do you mean Sakura is missing!"

Kakashi entered the room with Sasuke right behind him.

"Yesterday, she was just going to get some water, and the next thing we know, she's gone.  
We looked around for her for some hours, but we couldn't' find her, and it was no signs after any other chakras."  
Kakashi said before sitting down on a chair. You could see his worried face through his mask.

"I-I.." Sasuke began, not sure if he should say it or not.

Every face turned to him.

"I felt Itachi's chakra" he said.

Naruto stood up and went towards Sasuke. "YOU FELT HIM THERE, AND DIDN'T TELL  
ME BEFORE NOW! WHAT IF HE HAS DONE SOMETHING TO SAKURA YOU TEME!" He was ready to attack  
Sasuke on the spot, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Sakura wouldn't want you two to fight" he said in a depressed voice.

Tsunade felt a wave of shock pass her.

"Are you sure you felt his chakra?"

"Very sure" Sasuke said and looked at Naruto. If looks could kill, he would probably been dead by know.  
Naruto's eyes were filled with hurt, feeling of betrayal and sadness.

"We need to find where they are staying. I'll set up an ANBU team right away" Tsunade said and looked at Kakashi.

"I'LL JOIN!" Naruto screamed and hit his hand on the desk.

"No Naruto, this could be a trap, they could be using her to get to you" she said firmly.

"THEN THEY WERE SMART, I'M NOT GOING TO SIT AND WATCH! I'M GOING JOIN THEM!"

Tsunade looked worried at Naruto. It was no way she could stop him. If she said no, he would probably go after her on his own.

"You can go with Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji" she said.

'Just hold out a little longer Sakura..' Tsunade thought as she began going through ANBU papers

* * *

'Please Tsunade, help me..'

* * *

What happened if all my 35 story alert subscribers gave me a **review**.. 

I WOULD BE HAPPY!

It wouldn't be so hard to add a **review**? Please, please? Please, please:)  
I'm open to constructive critic, flames and.. I'M OPEN TO ALL KIND OF REVIEWS!

Geez, I sound like a little baby. Anyway. Hope you like this chapter ;)  
Even though it was a bit dramatic, and less funny than the others, but sometimes I have to play serious.. And this is what comes out.

Geez.. I can't be serious..

…

Oh well!

If anyone got any ideas to what can happen on the way to the point, bash them out, I'm open to anything ;)

Review answers:

**Kanna** : I love cliffs, don't you?

**Lost Soul** - 1 beside the paragraph oO? What are you talking about?

**Kaitou Angel** – It did take forever didn't it? I was a bit stuck in the last chapter. It was a direction chapter, I wasn't sure if I should have let Sakura agree or not, so I had to write down some 'if' she says yes, if she says no'  
I guess no was the best. I read your story, please update :)

**Ivory Black aka Torri-Chiobie** – Cool username :O Update for you;)

**Sakura13pisces** – Aww, why thank you :) I doubt that is true. I honestly think I suck writing, and my grades are agreeing with me.. So is my English teacher.

**Powerfulmind** – Inner Sakura pwn 3 xD I know, I was actually unsure in the beginning. To accept, or not to accept! That's the question. I updated quick, eh xD?

**EnV** : A quick update for a quick reviewer ;)

**Mistress DragonFlame** – Sense is good.. I hopefully I will get some sense some day xD I make no sense.. Damn.. I'm childish.. Anyway, thanks for pointing out the mistakes, I'm going to avoid such for the next time.  
And yeah, loyal ninja's rock. I just can't see Sakura betray her village, especially after what happened with Sasuke.(Even though he came back in this story)

**Haku no Yuki** - Thank you :D

**Anna12382** – No don't say that! First of all, I'm actually really stinky in reading. I know you are a good writer, and you have great potential, I see that in your writing. The pairings don't show what kind of writer you are. When I look at your writing I seriously think you write well, you should never give up hope. I think I suck, but I'm still writing, aren't I? xD Don't give up :)

**Hao'sAnjul** – This one is a bit longer:)

**Erik** : Bleh, if I give it to my English teacher she'll go "What's an Itachi?" xD I can soo see it for me. That's the stupid thing. I only write about things my teacher will never know of. So it isn't a reason to think over it. You know how she is, you go in my class stupid ;)

**Pretear Fan** – Wow.. 3 reviews.. 3 whole reviews.. I LOVE YOU 3! Ahh.. I love good girl x bad boy match.. That reminds me.. I want a bad boy xD I love you for reviewing all the three chapters :D:D Update for you!

**Katory** : ANOTHER ONE! AHHHHHHH! I love people like youuuuuu 3 I love you 3 That sounds so wrong, but it makes me so happy xD Here's an update for you!

…

**REVIEW**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Poisoned Cherry Blossom  
**

_Kimmeh love her reviewer's :D_

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. (That includes Itachi and Sasuke T.T)

Songs on repeat/chapter soundtrack:  
**Ill Nino** - Unframed.  
**Three Days Grace** - I hate everything about you.

Let the confusion begin!

* * *

'I need to grow stronger, I need to grow stronger, inside and outside.' Her mind kept repeating. She was tired of being weak, and it had come to an end. 

'I won't be afraid of death anymore, I won't be afraid of anything.'

'Are you sure of that?' inner Sakura asked her.

'Of course I am! I'm not weak, pathetic Sakura anymore' she answered her inner self.

'Aren't you afraid of death?'

'No' she snapped at herself.

'Of certain other people's death?'

'Like?'

'Aren't you afraid Naruto or Sasuke is going to die?'

* * *

"Itachi-san, what are we going to do with the girl?" Deidara asked into the silence. 

"Nothing." He only answered, his voice was empty as the bottle in front of him.

"She won't heal us?" Kisame asked before opening another bottle of sake.

"No" Itachi only answered back. He wasn't in mood for this.

"She's really loyal to her village. Too bad she's so weak." Deidara said before looking back at Itachi again.

"I believe, if she really was weak, she would be dead by now" a voice came from the corner.

"You got a point Sasori. She's weak in battles, but she's strong by heart. I want her dead. I want to see her pink hair filled with her own blood.." Kisame growled.

"That's not going to happen" Itachi stated.

The three other Akatsuki members looked directly at him.

"Not until the kyuubi is found." He said before leaving the three of them in confusion.

* * *

Sakura sat in the corner of the room, ignoring the cold from the stone tiles at her skin.  
'Why aren't I dead yet?' she asked herself. By rights, she should be dead. It was harsh beating she had accepted from Kisame,  
and she didn't have enough Chakra to heal herself. Why wasn't she dead? 

She lifted her hands and rubbed her temples, leaning her head back.

"Still alive, kunoichi?" a dark voice whispered to her.

"Still a bastard, bastard?" she spat right back at him. 'In your face'

She opened her eyes to find him right in front of her, looking at her with his red eyes.

"Why don't you just kill me?" she whispered to him.

He didn't move, he only looked more intense at her.

"And why am I still alive?" she asked, with a steady voice.

They looked at each other again, but this time, he finally answered her.

"We can't kill you, we need the kyuubi to notice your chakra. " He said, with no intention of answering her other question.

"Can you explain why I am alive?" She whispered to him, waiting for any answer. Any at all.

Nothing.

"Speak God damn it!" She waited for a reaction.

None came.

This was it. She had enough. Haruno Sakura wasn't going to sit here and take this.

"I hate you." She whispered.

No reaction.

"I hate how you are so emotionless, I hate how you betrayed Konoha, I hate how you keep your cool,  
how you stay the same in every situation!" she hissed at him. 'Get stronger, speak up.'

She turned over and sat on her knees.

"I hate how you look at me, how you think you rule this world, how you believe that you are the greatest ninja ever,  
how you believe people should worship the ground you walk on, how you are proud of what you did to your clan!  
How you left Sasuke believing he's the avenger, how you made a living hell for him!" she continued, but for every word, her voice got louder and steadier.

"I hate how you live without anything, I hate how selfish you are, I HATE YOUR SHORT ANSWERS, I HATE YOU!" she screamed,  
and with the last words she hit her hand in the ground, adding some  
Chakra in her hit, making the ground crack up a little, just to show him that she was serious.

Still, Itachi didn't react to any of her words.

"I HATE HOW I NEVER SEEM TO GET ANY FUCKING REACTION FROM YOU!" she screamed,  
but before she could even open her mouth to speak again, she found herself pinned on the ground,  
her wrist almost bleeding because of his hard grip around it.

"You want a reaction I see? Are you happy now? Want to die?" he hissed in her ear.

His voice wasn't exactly emotionless anymore, but it was still smooth. Sakura shivered in fear.  
'Where did strong Sakura go?' inner Sakura teased her.

'Shut the fuck up!'

Sakura tried to squirm away, then she could feel a trickle of blood run down her left wrist as his grip tightened.  
She looked away in fear, her mind begging for someone to save her. She felt the grip on her left wrist was gone,  
but then a hand grabbed her jaw instead, forcing her to look at him.

"You don't know what you're asking for" he whispered, but Sakura didn't catch all the words as  
she noticed his Sharingan started to spin.. And all of the sudden, everything turned… Red?

* * *

"Sasuke.." Kakashi's voice was unclear as he spoke the name. 

"Aa?" Sasuke answered.

"Why didn't you say before you noticed his chakra?" he asked in a kind tone.

"I was unsure at the first, believing it had to be wrong, what does Itachi want with Sakura? When we entered Tsunade's room, I guessed she could have been used for bait, trying to get to the kyuubi in Naruto" he said, each word slowly.

"Why haven't you gone after him?" Kakashi asked again.

"Hn. It was too little for me to figure out where he left." Sasuke answered, this time quickly.

"Hm.." Kakashi said before he disappeared from the place.

'Where are you Itachi? And where is Sakura?'

* * *

Sakura screamed in pain as she was back into the real world. What the hell was that?  
She couldn't breathe correctly, and pain was washing over her. Tears stung her eyes as she grasped for breathe,  
feeling her mind was getting blurry.  
"No, no, please leave me alone." She managed to whisper before her mind turned black.(1)

* * *

"Hai, Sasuke-teme" an angry voice said from behind. Naruto. 

Sasuke didn't say anything, he didn't even turn to face him.

"Sasuke-teme! I'm speaking to you!" he shouted.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing there, holding a head-protector in his hand. Which was strange, he had his own on his head.

"Tell me, why didn't you go after Itachi?" he asked in anger.

'Do I really have to explain myself to this baka?'

He didn't bother to answer him, just turned around again, making Naruto facing his back.  
This was the boiling point. He ran towards Sasuke and turned him forcefully around, so they were facing each other.

"YOU TEME! ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Naruto shouted in his face.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT FUCKING STRONG ENOUGH! OKAY?" he shouted to him before turning away from him, starting to walk away.

Naruto stood there, in shock. Had Sasuke just… Had he just said he wasn't strong enough?  
Naruto clutched the head-protector in his hand before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Ey, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke stopped up, but didn't bother to look back.

"Take this.." he said and threw the head-protector to him, which he caught gently.  
"It.. It.. It belongs to Sakura.." he said and left, leaving Sasuke in anger, looking at the Konoha mark on the light metal.

* * *

'How long has it been? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks?' 

_You're finally awake Sakura! I never thought you would wake up from your good night sleep._

'Who are you?'

_I'm your inner self. Inner Sakura!_

'Oh.. It's _you_..'

_Don't go all 'Oh it's you'! You know me the best. You have been asleep for a while. Why don't you wake up?_

'I don't want to wake up. It's so early'

_Geez, forgotten everything have we?_

'What?'

_One name.. Itachi._

'No, no, no... It was only a nightmare'

_In that case, you live in a nightmare._

'I don't want to wake up'

_You have to.._

'No!'

_One_

'Please, I don't want to go back'

_Two_

'It's just.. No!'

_Three_

"NO!" Sakura shrieked as she woke up. She looked around her for some seconds.  
'I can't feel any Chakra around me, but my senses are probably weak. I can't see anyone.. Just relax..' she told herself  
as she leaned back at the hard ground.

Hard ground? The ground seemed a bit too soft to be stones.

She rubbed her eyes before looking around. She was laying in a futon..  
She wasn't in the same room. Even though this wasn't exactly better, it didn't smell blood..

Why was she here? Had someone carried her here? Or.. What?

Sakura felt like sleeping for another hour when she felt a terrible headache crossing her head.  
'Damn, damn, damn! This isn't the time for a headache!'

She clutched her forehead and looked around. She was alone. She was seriously alone.

Alone..

'Time to find a way out of here!'

* * *

… **Review** xD? 

(1) OK, you guys may wonder why I didn't take in the scene when Sakura was in the Sharingan thingy.. Well.. I don't know how to write it. I will give hints of what she saw and felt, but.. Like.. It's very hard for me to explain it when I know so little of that part. I've watched the episodes where he uses it on Kakashi and Sasuke, but I still can't find any way to describe it by words. I hope you guy's don't hate me for this.

Anyways.. **REVIEW**! PLEASE, PLEASE! I LOVE **REVIEWERS**!

Review answers:

**Animeaddict99** – Thank you :D Ohh, glad you like my story ;) It will be some ItaxSaku, I promise..  
I only need to get there first.. Hm.. Hard though xD Itachi is so ice cold..

**Kisshi-chan** – You are good enough to write one, believe me! Believe in yourself ;)  
You never know when your secret writer skills pop up.. Still, mine hasn't xD But I'm waiting..  
Waiting.. Waiting xDD Here's an update for you!

**Mistress DragonFlame** –I know you always review, and I love you for that :O!  
Thank you for pointing that out ;) Fixed it as soon as I saw it.. I got a beta, but she's my best friend,  
and she goes all like "OMG I LOVE THAT!" xD But it's hard to be 'serious' and all that to someone you deeply care about.. :)  
Here's what she said about this chapter:  
**x.Muise.. Renownce Claim -- Lunar Demise says:  
**-twitch -your...-twitch-going to leave...-twitch- it like that!

**x.Arwen... says:  
**:O! You read fast

**x.Muise.. Renownce Claim -- Lunar Demise says:  
**write chapter 6 now  
must...know ...what...HAPPENS

**x.Arwen... says:  
**LOL xD  
Like... Seriously?  
**  
****x.Muise.. Renownce Claim -- Lunar Demise says:  
**more seriously then ever :I

**x.Arwen... says:  
**xD PWNSOME MAN!

**x.Muise.. Renownce Claim -- Lunar Demise says:  
**no im serious...  
honestly:Dwrite now xD  
:Iits like watching red eye, bathroom scene first time, then the movie blowing up

**Update for you! My faithful reviewer! **

**Pretear Fan –** I think it would be too soon.. As you see in this chapter, the flames of hate just burned a little more.  
But believe me, it will happen.. Hmm… Do you think I should add in some SakuxSasu? Hmm.. Thanks for the ideas though ;)  
Even though I didn't use much of them, they gave me other huge ideas! Thank you :D Here's an update for you! My faithful reviewer!

**haha.notsofunny** – And I totally love you for reviewing xD Here's an update!

**Redwillow123** – I hope I answered your question in this chapter. It's quite hard to keep Sasuke away from Itachi. But he can't mix in..  
Not just yet.. Not yet.. Or else this story would be totally different.

**sakura13pisces** –I see great writer potential.. I read some of your fic, and you have proper grammar, you write very well actually!  
My teacher is like.. THE WORST ENGLISH TEACHER EVER! Arghh.. And she hates me.. I know it xD!  
She hates everything I write, and she goes like "You need to improve in that and that and that!"  
always find a new way to annoy me. Well, she loves poking on me. I think she does it because I always destroy her religion class..  
Yepp, same teacher. She hates me. I got 'C' in English writing.. And my other teacher, who also has English,  
but she's not my English teacher, says I deserve a 'D'.. I'm like "thank you very much, very encouraging!"  
Oh.. Damn.. I just totally came out of the subject..  
YOU ROCK WRITING! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT YOURSELF, BUT I SEE THAT YOU ROCK!

**Katory** - :D Here's an update!

**Lost Soul** – Thank you xD Umm.. Okay, let's just forget the '1' thing xD Here's an update!

**Chica De La Luna Fantasma** - I hope I explained why Sasuke didn't jump after Itachi. SASUKE CAN'T MIX IN YET! Not yet xD Here's an update!

**xUchihaSerenax** – And I love my reviewers xD

**Kttykiwi** – Thank you so much xD Here's an update!

**Jennjennr** – Yeah I know it's slow. But.. Arghh.. I have to break some of the ice around Itachi off, and Itachi is FREAKIN HARD TO WRITE!  
Err.. Sorry about that.. He's like Sasuke times a billion..Here's an update!

**x.emri.x** – Thank you! I'm not going to be like any others and try to defend my story, because I know you're absolutely right!  
The characters are somehow OOC, it's not serious enough, and it's going the same direction as other fics.. And the idea is overused.  
True, true. But it's very hard with an ItaxSaku story. Itachi is very hard to write.  
He's so cold, and the fact that we know little about him, makes it even harder. I know I made a stupid move writing an ItaxSaku fic,  
but it seemed so fun! And it is! It's so extremely wonderful to write this story.  
I know you're trying to help me, and I have to tell you I'm very, very grateful :)! Sakura defiantly needs an attitude makeover,  
and that's what's going to happened. No more softie. For the torture scene. I have no ideas how to write them.  
I just wanted to get over with it, and back on the real deal. I have read some books about torture scenes stuff, and how to improve, so  
I'm still learning. I will make this pretty violent soon.. Just wait and see ;) I'm glad you like the 'forgiven' part, it had been stuck in my mind…  
Forever? I wasn't sure if I was going to add it in my fic at all!  
Thank you for the review, it helps me a lot on the road of better writing you know ;)

**Fiona McKinnon** – Dun, dun xD Sasuke is a baka! Stupid man.. Only thinks of revenge.. Well, his mind is somehow twisted..  
But he's sweet too! Damn.. I would marry him xD But Itachi is better.. Okay, I lost the subject! Here's an update ;)

**Sachmet** – Thank you :D INNER SAKURA PWN:D Update for you!

**Powerful mind** – You know what? It was a bit too cry for me too. Sakura seemed a bit too weak,  
but I kind of needed that part, to show what's she's trying to change from. If you get me… xD Update for you!  
My faithful reviewer!

**Ale Cale Malfoy** – Thank you xD I love my reviewers! Ja ne!

**Hao'sAnjul** – Tell me about it. I found out a friend of mine had been stocking me for like, two weeks.  
He was supposed to find out what I was doing Friday night since I always said I had a deal. I was pissed!  
But if the killer was standing riiight in front of you at the moment, I believe you wouldn't think so much about that case.  
It's more like something you think about later. But thank you for the idea ;)

**Jen** – Hmm.. She is pretty strong.. But we'll see ;)

**Ivory black aka Torri-Chiobie** – Here's an update for you;)

**Kanna** – Thank you :) I hope the story won't end like all others! Here's an update for you!

**EnV** – Here's an update for you ;)

**StarlitBaby** – Here's an update :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Poisoned Cherry Blossom**  
_Never ending love.  
A never ending tale.  
A never ending love tale._

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. (That includes Itachi and Sasuke T.T)

Songs on repeat/chapter soundtrack:  
**DHT** – Listen to your heart.  
**David Gray** - Sail away with me  
**t.A.T.u** – Show me love & Ya Shosla S Uma

-Cough- Just got to say something to **Allodoxaphobi**:  
Film the dance, I wanna see it xD  
Lol, jk ;)

Okay, this chapter.. Well.. Remember, the rating is "T".

Let the evil begin to unfold!

* * *

'A plan, I need a plan.' She thought, biting on the nail on her thumb.  
She had no idea when someone might come in and check on her, so she had to be quick. Someone could come any time. 

Sakura closed her eyes for some seconds, just to think.

"_Do you like watching your friends die?" he said before he stabbed Hinata down. She couldn't do a thing, she stood there, with tears streaming down her eyes, begging him to stop._

"_Stop please, stop! I beg you! Stop it please! I can't take it, please stop it!" she screamed as she fell on the wet dirt. She sat on her knees and sobbed, screaming for him to stop this mess. This massacre. _

He went on to Naruto, who was lying unconsciously on the ground.  
He raised his kunai and started to stab him in the chest.

"_NARUTO! DON'T HURT NARUTO, PLEASE, I BEG YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING, DON'T HURT HIM! NARUTO!" she shrieked in pain as she saw her blond friend being cut to pieces._

Sakura screamed at full throat when she woke up.  
She had fallen asleep when she was trying to think? She put her hand on her forehead,  
feeling it was completely wet with sweat. Her breath was quick, and her whole body was shivering.  
She felt fear take over her mind for some seconds, but then it was gone. She felt water threatened to fill her eyes, but she held it back.  
'Crying doesn't help.'

It was the nightmare. It was that horrible, heart ripping nightmare again. And just as bad as the first time. It was _his_ entire fault.  
_He_ was the one forcing her to stand there, looking at it happen. _He_ was the one who had made her go through hell for 72 hours. Over and over..

And over..

"_Please don't do it! Don't hurt her!"_

"_KAKASHI! NO! Don't kill him!"_

A quick flashback went through her mind._  
_

"_Don't hurt Kiba!"  
_

"_Ino! NO, INO! Ino! Don't die from me!"_

Sakura screamed as the memories flooded back to her.

"_Don't do it! Don't hurt Shikamaru!"_

"_TEN-TEN! Please, don't touch Ten-ten!"_

The tears were winning the battle, and they started pouring down from her eyes.

"_NEJI! Watch out! No! DON'T!"_

"_Don't do it! Don't hurt Lee!"_

Sakura screamed again, feeling her soul was in twisting in agony. Her tears kept flowing down her face as she hugged her knees.  
Faces of her dying friends flashed in her mind, making her cry even harder, however that was possible. She felt her wet and salty  
tears stream down her cheek. Passing her lips, dripping down on her knees.

All these emotions were running through her, and crashing with each other.  
Fear, anger, guilt, hate, sadness, helplessness, regret.. Every possible negative emotion.

They were crushing whatever was remaining of her soul and heart. It was like her heart was being stabbed with a dozen kunai's.  
She was grasping for breath between her loud sobs, it felt like she was going to pass out anytime now because of her bad air supply.  
She took a sharp breath, and tried to suppress her cries. It was so hard, almost impossible, but she managed to stop it.

Stop the tears.

The warm, salty liquid that were running down her cheeks.  
Her eyes were still red and sore though. 'So much for thinking up a plan to escape! If memories flood back each time like this,  
I'm going to end up taking my own life.'

'I'm still weak.. The weak Haruno Sakura. The same girl that always need help from her own team mates.'

Sakura sighted and hugged her knees tighter. 'I don't want to be weak anymore.' She closed her eyes and laid her head on her knees.  
'I want to be strong!'

She was too deep in her own thoughts to hear a door being opened, and a shadow of a man entering the room. Neither did she hear the door being shut. "Still asleep?" a very masculine voice said.

Sakura's eyes were still closed. That didn't sound like Itachi. Her eyes fluttered open to see an unknown man in front of her.  
Dressed in the normal clothing's of the Akatsuki members. She looked closely at him.  
He had blond hair tied up on the top. He had some feminine beauty, but you could see it was a man anyways.  
Maybe it was his hair that made him a bit girly. She wasn't sure.

They looked at each other for some time before he spoke. "Can you speak?"

Sakura didn't say a word, only nodded. He didn't seem all that dark, like Itachi. "Doesn't seem like it.. Un.." he said.

"I-I don't feel like speaking" she tried to hold her voice steady, but failed miserably.

The man just looked at her, and Sakura looked at him with great confusion. 'Who's he?' She looked closer at him. 'Nope, never seen him before. I really wonder who he is.'

"What's your name?" he asked gently. This made Sakura even more confused. Why was he speaking in a kind tone? She didn't even feel threatened.

"Haruno Sakura.." she said and looked down.

"Mine's Deidara.. Un.." he said and went towards her. Sakura heard his steps were going around.  
It was like he was pondering around in the room, not managing to stand still. She didn't even look up at him. Her head was hanging in sadness.  
"How long have I been here?" she whispered. "Five days.. Un.." he replied. Sakura looked up to him.

"You work with Itachi?" she asked, her voice thin and unsure.

"I'm not his usual partner, no. But I've worked with him before.. Un.." he said simply and easily. It was like they were talking about the weather.

"Has it been any signs of people looking after me?" Sakura started to wonder where she got all the courage from.  
How did she manage to ask all this questions? 'Maybe I'm not so weak after all.. Or maybe it's just when Itachi is around I can't speak.'

"No." he said and sat down, not too far from her. Sakura looked at him in disbelief. Wasn't the Akatsuki a powerful and 'evil' gang?  
Why was this one, Deidara, so.. Normal? Not cold?

"Why won't you heal any of us?" it was his time to ask questions. Sakura shot him a glare,  
"Because I don't betray my village." She spat at him. It didn't seem like he reacted. It seemed like he was thinking. '..'

Sakura looked at him for a while when her gaze went to his hands. Her eyes widened in shock.. In his palms.. It was.. Mouths?  
He had a mouth in each hand. 'What? How's that even possible?'

She opened her mouth to ask when she heard the door being opened again. That's when she felt it again. The cold, deep and horrifying charka.

'Itachi.' She saw him coming from the dark, going in a normal pace, towards them both. Sakura looked away, not wanting to look at the creator of her nightmares. By the sound of it, it seemed like stopped right besides Deidara. 'Don't leave, I don't want to be alone with him. Please, please!'

The silence in the room was awful, and it was chewing on Sakura like a bug. She heard some movement, but didn't turn her head to look.

"I'll be leaving.. Un.." she heard Deidara's voice. 'Oh God no.'  
It didn't take long before she heard a door go 'click' and his presence was gone. Now she was alone. With him.

'Okay, this is how you can get out of this.  
Don't be rude, don't look at him, especially not his eyes, avoid his gaze at any time. Just, don't say anything at all!' her mind formulated a plan to be safe.

She would rather die before going through the same as last time.

Silence.. It was so awful, it only made her afraid. 'What was he thinking? What was he doing at all? Had he left too?  
Nah, his chakra is still there, so that can't be it. Why is he so silent?'

'SPEAK YOU OLD MAN!' Inner Sakura screamed.

Silence.

'I'm never going to complain on Naruto being a loudmouth ever again!  
I can't stand this, turn your head and face him girl!' inner Sakura hissed.

Sakura took a sharp breath before turning to face him. Yup, he was standing there, like an ice queen. Eh, Ice king.

'Ask what he is doing here, ask what he wants or something.'

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but stopped, and closed her mouth. She didn't dare to speak to him.

'You are pathetic and weak! You can't even talk to him! Sasuke was right all the time. You are really weak! W-E-A-K!  
You can never get stronger or change if you're going to be like this. You're too weak.'

"What do you want?" she asked all of the sudden, shocking herself how steady she sounded. She looked up at his face,  
and looked more closely at him. He was truly emotionless. It wasn't one thing on his face that showed what his current mood was in. His eyes..  
Were just deep holes, endless.  
At least, Sasuke's eyes showed something.. Pain..  
But Itachi.. No emotions at all. His eyes, his mouth, his behaviour, his movements. Nothing..

How can it even be possible? How can someone be as cold as that. 'Does he even have a heart?' she looked away again, staring at the wall.

'My, my! What an exciting wall!' Inner Sakura snorted.

"Why was Deidara here?" his smooth voice asked. Still no emotions.  
Why did he care? Oh, how much she wanted to turn her head, stick out her tongue and say 'none of your business!'

"He wanted to ask me some questions." She replied calmly, still looking at the 'interesting'-wall.

"What kind of questions?" Damn what a sexy and intruding smooth voice he had.  
'I bet all the girls in Konoha was after you before you became an S-class criminal!'

'Why do you care old man!' Inner Sakura hissed.

Sakura didn't answer. None of his business anyway. She felt safe. He could not kill her since she wasn't answering the question, could he?  
He was only tasting his own medicine.. Silence!

5 minutes silence..

10 minutes silence..

'Stop staring at me, soon you'll make a hole with that gaze of yours!'

Sakura was shocked when she heard Itachi's smooth voice speak.

"You know kunoichi, it's rude not to answer."

Sakura felt her blood began to boil. "I don't believe _you_ are the one to say that" she said in a sickly sweet tone. Sakura could feel he smirked, but didn't care, because she was smirking herself.

'1 – 0 TO ME! IN YOUR FACE UCHIHA! HAHAHA! I SO GOT TO THIS TO SASUKE ONCE!' Inner Sakura cheered.  
Then silence hit her. Sasuke..

"You are my prisoner, you're under my command, I could kill you anytime I want, I believe _I'm_ the one to say that." He said  
smoothly with a smirk on his lips.

'No, I lost! I just lost.. DAMN IT!' Inner Sakura fell down on the ground.

".."

'Weak, weak, you even lost a word fight. You really are weak Haruno Sakura.'

A sudden mood change filled the whole room. Sakura just turned pissed and angry. She had self no idea why.  
Maybe it was because she was tried of being called weak, and wanted to show the third voice in her head that she wasn't weak at all,  
or maybe just because she was sick of Itachi's mental torture. Whatever it was, it truly pissed her.

Sakura stood up, her gaze never leaving the wall. "Tell me, Itachi, why me? Of all people, why did you pick me?" she asked with an angered voice.

"Because the kyuubi cares about you. And the fact that you're are very easy to break down." He said, the words rolling of his tongue. 'Weak.'

The anger flamed up in Sakura again, did he just point to the fact that she is weak?

"Yeah, Naruto cares, but you're wrong about the last part.." she said with a calm voice before she turned to look at him. "I'm not easy to break down." And the next thing she knew, they were fighting.

'Oh what the hell, he's a thousand times better than me, I'll lose anyway, but I'm doing this so he understands that I'm fucking serious.'

She barley managed to doge his kick, just barley. 'Lucky! Damn he's fast.' But she wasn't that lucky two times in a row.  
She was kicked in stomach, and thrown right into the wall, extremely hard.

She fell on the ground with a large 'thump'.

Warm, dripping liquid was dripping from her back. 'Blood probably'  
And she had defiantly broken something, the pain in her back was extreme. She closed her eyes as she rubbed her sides,  
still leaning to the wall. She heard his footsteps were coming closer.

Closer..

He stopped.

Sakura opened her eyes to see him standing right in front of her, looking down on her with those holes, lame excuse for eyes.  
'Eyes are supposed to bear emotion, his eyes.. That's not eyes.'

"You lost." His voice was barley audible. He was right, she lost.  
But she knew she would lose anyway.

"I know.. I was trying to showing you that I'm not easy to break." She whispered, she was panting.  
Damn, the pain in her back wasn't exactly dulling away.

Itachi bent down leaned towards her side. His hot breath was playing on Sakura's ear.

"Your attempt was unsuccessful." He whispered in her ear. It sent shivers down Sakura's spine. His voice was so.. Seducing..  
She was about to melt in his words when she was snapped back to reality.

Her eyes widened and she tried to move some inches away from him when she was stopped. His hand took both her wrists forcefully and pinned them above her head.

She was panicking on the inside. What the hell was going on. Sakura's breath was sped up and became unsteady, however, Itachi's hot breath was as steady as ever, still breathing next to her ear.

"I thought you learned from last time, you have no idea what you're asking for." Oh God his voice was so smooth. It was like a purr from a cat.  
'Ignore the sexy voice, ignore the sexy voice, ignore the sexy voice.' Inner Sakura warned her.

"I-I.." what was she supposed to say? She was trapped. And her mind wasn't there at all. It was warning her to ignore his voice.  
Her eyes were widened with fear. She opened her mouth to speak again, when she was stopped of Itachi's movement.

'Oh.my.God.' His free hand was roaming on her outer thigh. Sakura could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. Sakura jumped a bit up,  
being surprised by his move. 'What is he doing? AH! Ignore that! Do something to get away!'

She could feel his hand moving up to her waist, where it stopped up.

"What are you thinking of, kunoichi?" he asked her with his seducing voice.

Sakura was still in panic, and looked around the room like an insane person, still wide eyed. Her gaze turned as far away from him as possible.  
But then something made her confused. She didn't feel his breathing anymore.

'Can he actually stop breathing too?' Inner Sakura asked, her words dripping with sarcasm.

But her thoughts were washed away when she felt something hot and wet at her neck.

'W-What's that.. Oh shit.. Oh shit-shit..' She panicked.

(A/N : I was **sooo** going to end it there..)

She could feel him licking her neck playfully, even nibbling it with his teeth gently.

She started to move her legs. Hey, wait, her legs were always free?  
She concentrated some of her remaining chakra in her leg and kicked Itachi away.  
Well, at least she tried. He hardly moved. But his head wasn't on her neck anymore, but he was looking at her. Then he realised her hands.

As soon as she realized he wasn't holding her arms anymore, she ran to the other side of the room. Not that it was so far away.

'Oww, my back hurts.'

Sakura was panting again, she was terrified. What was he trying to do?  
Looking at him with wide, shocked eyes, she could see he was smirking.

Smirking?

Idiot.

Bastard.

A funny memory crossed her mind. Sasuke and Naruto were calling each other names again.  
But she pushed it out of her mind, and concentrated on the situation.

"You were trying to break me." She said, pride filling her voice, she had stopped him, he had to face failure.  
He didn't say a thing, but his smirk grew wider.  
"Your attempt was unsuccessful." 'In your face Uchiha.'

But the joy and pride didn't last for long, a flash of memories took over Sakura. _'  
DON'T KILL THEM! LEAVE THEM ALONE! PLEASE!'_

She began stepping back, shaking her head. 'Make this memories stop!'

'_Don't do it.. Please.. Don't hurt them, don't hurt my friends..'_

Her already damaged back met the wall, and she slid down on the ground.  
Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Ten-ten, Neji.. All being killed..

Blood..

_Lot's_ of blood..

Screams, girls and guys.

Everyone was being killed.

The flashes stopped, she was back to herself again. She breathed relived out. 'It's not real, it's just a trick.'

"You're easy to break." Itachi's low voice asked. Sakura turned her head to find him leaning to the wall on the other side. Damn him.

"What are you talking about? I stopped you! You didn't break me." She said sharply.

He didn't answer. _'He's back to his ice-cold-cube self again.'_

Idiot.

Bastard.

"You didn't fight against it before it became too involved." His smooth voice spoke once again, but the words hit Sakura hard.. Really hard.

He was right, she hadn't done anything before it was too much. Hint's of red appeared on her cheeks, but was gone as soon as it came.  
She was about to speak when she realized he was gone. He had left.. She hadn't even noticed his lack of chakra presence.

Sakura sat there a minute, then felt the screaming pain from her back again, and she began rubbing it on the worst parts when a thought hit her mind.

"What did just happen?"

* * *

Ok, about the memories. The horror ones are from what she saw in the illusionary world. They crash back at her sometimes,  
and since it was the worst thing that could happened to her, she panic's, and gets upset, and looses control as you just saw.  
Just so I don't get any questions about that xD

* * *

Aah! Itachi seemed so OOC :( He's so hard to write.  
People forgive me for the OOC ness! Pretty please? 

Hey.. People.. You see that smooth button that says 'Go'?  
Well, push that button xD Send me a **review**!

And, for people who send me constrictive criticisms, I KNOW THE CHARACTERS WERE OOC IN THIS CHAPTER! Please, please don't nag on it.

And yeah, if it's a stupid, stupid typing mistake somewhere, I blame it on the coffee. It's 05:14 am, and the coffee isn't giving me enough energy.

And I want to say : OH MY GOD! WE PASSED 100 REVIEWS! –KISSES ALL MY REVIEWERS- I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! 5 CHAPTERS, AND OVER 100 REVIEWS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Jumps around like the insane fangirl I am-

Eh.. –chough- Number hundred is Annon. :D Thank you!

* * *

Review answers:

**SaM** : Thank you xD Here's an update!

**Annon**. : Wow.. And I mean WOW.. That review.. Was extremely, shockingly heart warming.. I mean it.. WOW.. Thank you so much, it truly brightened my day… Err… Night xD THANK YOU!

**Kara** : Haha xD Here's an update!

**Pretear Fan** : It's a bit too soon to fall in love, but it isn't too soon for Itachi to be lustful, is it? xD Here's an update to you, my faithful reviewer ;)

**Angi Power** : Wow.. I can't believe you just reviewed all the chapters.. Wow.. I just.. I need to get over the shock.. Wow… Eh.. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you xD Eh, about limes/lemons.. I don't know. I'm not exactly the person to write such scenes without going in the same shade as a tomato. I don't know xD

**Blacksheep18** : There is defiantly going to be hint's of sexual themes, surly. But I don't know about lemon's.. I'm not so good at writing that with the fact that I don't got much of an experience xD –turns red- Anyways! Here's your update;)

**Kiwy** : Here's next chapter :D

**Benerpoo012** : Thank you :) I'll check your story out when I got some more time on my hands ;) Here's an update!

**Animeaddict99** : If you are thinking of rape of some sort.. Gah, unsure. It will defiantly be more teasing(like in this chapter) and more.. Like.. You get me xD? Here's an update!

**Dances with the wind **: She has realized it, but she doesn't care. Well.. xD Yeah.. I adore Temari too.. She's way too cool xD Here's an update.

**x.emri.x** –  
I know, rushed. I was actually rushed, I had to do a stupid project..  
Stupid project..  
About inner Sakura. She was kind of unconscious, in her own world, that's how she managed to speak with herself. If you get me xD  
And about Tsukiyomi, Thank you soo much xD I got what I needed.  
But now I think people realized what happened then. But it's still one surprise left though. Some people might figure it out.. Still..  
Oh, a stronger Sakura. She wants to be much stronger, she has always wanted it, but she seems to fail it. She needs something that motivates her to rise up, and use some of her inner power. Lol, true. Well, it seems like I get many review's .. So I guess I'm successful? I hope so xD

Thank you once again for an extremely helpful review, you really help me out :D

**Jennjnnr** : Oh god no! It was only me being a bit hyper! You aren't pushing at all! Sorry for making it seem like I was angry or something xD  
Sorry, sorry, sorry! When you mention it, yeah, you've got a point. Suspenseful-ness xD Lol, hope you like the update ;)

**Allodoxaphobi** : No! Don't die! I loved your review! It's so encouraging! I hope you had some fun dancing xD

**Hano'sAnjul** : I know, she's like this in this chapter too. She truly wants to get stronger, show the world that's she's not weak, but it's so hard for her when she's in the situation.. That she's in! She gets quick afraid, but when she becomes angry, courage floods her body ;) Here's an update.

**Mistress Dragonflame :** I know, I realized it after you said it. But it's some sort of a Sakura POV, and I doubt she knows much about the Sharingan, let's just say she didn't notice xD  
Room changing.. Can you see Kisame, Deidara, Itachi and Sasori cleaning a room? –Tried to image it-  
...  
HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Awesome xD  
Um, sorry. Yes, they moved her because the stench of the room was horrible. And that it was more than a little blood, Sakura was on her way do death, but it never came. She still hasn't figured out the reason though. Here's an update my faithful reviewer :D

**Raefire606** : Here's an update :)

**Sakura13pisces** : .. I don't know what to say. Wow.. I feel so honoured.  
I seriously mean it. I'M SO HAPPY :D:D Thank you such much for your sweet comment, another thing that made my day. –Looks at clock.. Jesus! It's 06am! Make that another thing that made my morning xD Thank you for the information about Sharingan xD I needed that! Thank youu:D:D Where did you find it? Here's an update my faithful reviewer ;)

**Sillymail** : Here's an update!

**StarlitBaby** : Here's an update :D:D Yeah, I always update ;) No way I'm gonna leave this story to die!

**Anna12382** : No problem ;) Thank you! Here's an update!

**EnV** : Itachi is defiantly hot.. Extremely.. Dripping hot.. Damn, if he was real.. I would soo throw myself over him, murder or not! xD Here's an update!

**Lost Soul **: Y-you like S-Sakura because of my fic? –Ish shocked- Oh my.. No, I don't deserve that kind of credit! Wow.. You made me really.. Wow.. THANK YOU! Still, the credit isn't mine :) Itachi, ice cold, ice block cold. Hard to write, but it makes it fun. Still, he's a bit OOC here though.  
Here's an update!

**Kaitou angel **: Here's an update ;)

**Bwolfy** : Fluff.. Ehh.. Um.. yeah xD Here's an update!

**Ivory Black aka Torri-Chiobi** : xD Here's an update! Watcha think?

**Katory** : Thank you xD Here's another update!

People, the clock is 06:16 am.. I deserve some sleep now xD

Good night/morning.

Please **review** xD

It makes me happy

It makes me stay awake too xD!

**REVIEW**!

Yet xD

And remember, please, no complains on OOC-ness, I know it very well, even in sleepy-state.


	7. Chapter 7

**Poisoned Cherry Blossom  
**_Ask someone what love is..  
It's certainly nothing but a wind that whizzes into the roses,  
And calms down hence..  
But often it is also an unbreakable seal which lasts forever.._

_Lasts until death.. _

- Knut Hamsund

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. (That includes Itachi and Sasuke T.T)

Songs on repeat/chapter soundtrack:  
**Three Days Grace** - Wake Up  
**Mira Craig** – Headhunted  
**Memoirs of a Geisha** – Becoming a Geisha  
**Utada Hikaru **- Passion

**OH MY GOD**! FINALLY! AFTER FOREVER! **WE GOT TO SEE SASUKE AGAIN** IN ANIME EPISODE 170!  
–Screams- Anyway.. He isn't so good looking as he was before T.T  
Even though the scene only lasts for 30 seconds or something, I got happy. But I miss him so.  
It was so much fun before he left Konoha.. –Sniffs-

If you wonder about anything, or just want to chitchat on msn, just add me.  
You'll find my msn on my **profile**.

Dedicated to my best friend, Marie. Get well soon!  
And don't worry about _him_, I'll kick his fucking ass!

This is also dedicated to two new friends of mine!  
**Ellie**/**Blackboodedkunoichi **_(OMGEH! MY NEW BETA! xD)_ & Mitsuki/**MitsukiShiroi** :)  
Thank you both for the huge inspiration! It was needed!

Let the plans begin!

* * *

What happened, what the _hell_ happened? Why did he..?  
A couple of minutes had passed, but Sakura was still in shock. 

"..."

_You fucking loser Itachi, teasing a girl in such a way… Bastard!_

Normally, she would beat the shit out of him, but this was a different situation.

1. He could kill her at any time he wanted.

2. He was drop-dead gorgeous. It's not that easy!

3. She was afraid of him. 4…

Eh…

'_Three exciting reasons..._' Sakura thought as she leaned onto the wall. She laid her hand on the place his tongue had been some minutes ago. It wasn't wet anymore, but why did it feel like he was still nibbling into her soft flesh? Sakura shuddered. It was awful.

She hated every inch of that man; now she only felt unclean.

'_Oh crap, I haven't taken a shower for five days. And I really need to go the toilet..'_

"Itachi you asshole" She muttered, scowling as she rubbed her back again. That really hurt.

She closed her eyes for some seconds, but flashes of her friends dying made her re-open them, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

_I'm going to rot in here, or starve to death._ She thought to herself gloomily, she didn't even know where the toilet was, let alone know where on earth she was right now!

'_If I am on damn earth, I mean, you don't see many shark men like Kisame on earth'_ she mused to herself.

Her tears gently flowed down her cheeks, her pale hand coming up to brush them away angrily.  
She hated the situation she was in; she hated Itachi, she hated the whole damn world. She hated herself for being so weak.

Her tears kept flowing, but she wasn't making a sound. She was shedding silent tears.  
_'How the hell am I going to get out of this mess?'  
_  
Then a thought hit her. These guys, they could hardly know anything about medics, they couldn't!  
If they were, they wouldn't have needed any of her assistance. That would mean, if she began making medicines,  
they would have no idea what she was doing; what she was making.

She could fool them… HELL YEAH!

But it was risky. If anyone managed to figure out her plan, she would be killed for sure...  
_'But Naruto would be safe..._' she thought to herself softly, her best bet was to watch out for Itachi,  
he was the smart one out of the lot.

The tears stopped their decent down her cheeks, she _could_ do this, she _would_ do this.

"For my friends, for Konoha." she whispered for herself.

* * *

"I can't sense her, she isn't here, I know she isn't here!" Naruto yelled to the leader of the mission, Neji. 

Neji signaled for them to stop, which they did immediately.

"Byakugan!" Neji said, veins around his eyes straining against his skin as he looked around for anything.

Silence.

The silence and anticipation was driving Naruto insane, "DO YOU SEE SOMETHING OR WHAT!" he yelled at Neji who was still looking around.

Neji stopped the flow of chakra to his eyes, and he looked towards Naruto. "No, I can't see anyone inside 2km radius." He muttered harshly.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID! SHE ISN'T HERE!" Naruto shouted and waved his arms hysterically.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, TEME!" Naruto yelled and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said in his bored tone of voice, letting his  
side relax on the wall of the tree he was standing on.

"Don't call me teme, dobe" Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"I don't have time for you teme! I need to find Sakura!" Naruto sneered, cerulean eyes glaring fiercely at his rival and best friend.

Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru stood there shocked. Not that Neji or Sasuke were showing it.  
This was the first time Naruto had stopped the fight between them. He must have been really worried.

"Where do you suggest we go then?" Neji uttered.

* * *

"Itachi... Kisame... Deidara… SOMEONE!" Sakura screamed as she kicked the door for the fourth time.  
There was definitely some kind of jutsu used on it. 

'_GET OUT HERE YOU ASSHOLES_!' inner Sakura beamed with anger, punching her fist into the air.  
Were they ignoring her, or did they seriously not hear her screams?

"They're probably deaf!" she snorted.

"Or perhaps we just don't care." An impassive voice said from behind. She jumped in surprise and spun around to see  
the owner of the voice. Oh, Itachi. What a pleasant (notice the sarcasm!) surprise. The stone-cold, emotionless bastard.

"How did you come in? Wait, when did you come in?" she asked in a confused tone.  
_Why did I even bother to ask? He isn't going to reply._

"..."

_What did I say?_

"..."

"What took you so long!" she said in a demanding voice.  
It took about three to four seconds before she realized what she said. 'Don't get all rude again.' She warned herself.

He didn't say a thing. His emotions were hid, as usual. She was kind of used to it now. But she was still scared.  
It seemed like EVERY TIME he came, something awful happened. Last time, he licked her neck for crying out loud!  
The time before that, he had used the Sharingan on her. That asshole.

"Are you still looking for a _medic_?" she said in an icy tone, putting some pressure on the last word.

She saw his eyebrow arch in surprise. _Wow, he really has emotions!_

"You decided to betray your village?" he smoothly inquired; the richness of his tone enough to make her melt

She didn't answer, she couldn't answer! Then she would have to lie.

Ladies and gentlemen, Sakura sucked badly at lying. He would see straight through her, for sure!  
She only gave him a glare, which made him smirk.

Bastard.

Asshole.

He went towards the door, making a signal for her to follow. _Gladly_!

* * *

When they finally stopped, Sakura recognized the whole place right away. It was the 'old room'.  
He stepped away from the door, letting her go in first. '_Wow, it seems like the asshole is trying to act like a gentleman!  
Your attempt was unsuccessful!_' her mind snorted at the thought. 

She went straight towards the bed, and threw herself on it.  
'_Auch… I forgot that this bed isn't as soft as it looks…_' her eyes went to the window. _Daylight?_  
She guessed it had to be around 5pm or 6pm.

She felt a firm gaze settle on her, making her feel like it was drilling a whole through her body.  
She tilted her head to make a clear view of the person. Yeah, Itachi was still standing next to the door.  
Looking at her with an awful deep gaze.

First then it hit her, _'how comes he never turns off the Sharingan? Sasuke always removed his around normal circumstances.  
Kakashi however, didn't have the possibility to turn it off…_' She pondered at the thought for some minutes,  
but then it stopped interesting her; '_why do I care anyway?_'

She felt like sleeping, but first…

"I'm...Going…To go shower..." she said in an unsure tone and ran into the bathroom.  
She closed the door hastily and leaned against it, sliding down. 'Shit, my back is still hurting!' She closed her eyes, trying to relax.

Silence.

No flashing memories. No hurting faces. Nothing.

Her eyes carefully opened as she stood up.  
'_Usual routine, I need to check if everything I need is here._' She began walking towards the bathtub and turned on the water.

'_Hot water, check'_

'_Towels, check'_

'_Clothing... Size too big, but... Check'_

'_Soap, check'_

She stopped right in front of the bathtub, seeing that it was filled up already she carefully, dipped her hand in the warm water._  
'It feels like it has been ages ago since last time I took a bath, well, I haven't!'_

Her fingers played upon the warm surface. _'I should get in'._  
She stood up, gently pulling her clothes off, and let herself ease into the comforting water.

She winced a little as her cuts stung from the water and bubble bath in it. It didn't hurt so much, still,  
in her weakened form it throbbed.

She let the even water flow over her body and mind as she closed her eyes, leaning to the side of the bathtub.  
She hadn't been sleeping for days. Each time she had closed her eyes, the awful images had reawakened in her mind.  
But now, it was finally over... At least, for now.

* * *

"Jeez, this is troublesome; we don't even know where we're heading." Shikamaru said in a jaded voice. 

"Just follow me!" Naruto growled as he kept jumping.

"Where are we going?" Neji asked in his usual calm tone.

"I have a feeling that she's this way." Naruto said as he jumped from a branch.

"We're going by a feeling…a feeling from dobe?" Sasuke snorted disdainfully.

It was the first time he had said anything since Naruto broke their fight.

Sasuke seemed to be very bothered by it all.

'What does Itachi want with her, she's weak and useless!' Sasuke thought as he jumped from branch to branch.  
'She's just useless' he stated in his mind.

* * *

Sakura's eyes shot open. Heck, how long had she been asleep? Looking at her skin, it had to be at least an hour.  
The skin on her fingers was wrinkled. 

She got out of the bathtub and dressed as quick as possible, she hated being exposed, even though no one was there.  
She just hated it. After dressing, drying her hair and cleaning the bathroom, she stepped out of it, realizing it was dark.  
Her eyes went to her window. It was so dark out; she couldn't see her finger when she put it outside of the window!  
How long had she actually been asleep? She looked up to the moon... She guessed it was about 10pm by the moons position.

"Shit, I have been sleeping for a long time!" she said to herself.  
She looked down at her fingers again. The wrinkles were gone, and her soft, porcelain skin was back.

"It was good to get some sleep..." she said as she went towards the bed, when a sound made her jump.  
She quickly turned around the room to see if anyone was there.

Well, she didn't see anyone; all she heard was a thump like sound.

Thump...

There the sound was again! It seemed like it was coming from the outside.  
She rushed to the door, and laid her head carefully to the old wood.

Thump…

She stared at the door knob curiously, one pallid hand moving up too grip the rusted knob firmly,  
turning it to see if it opened. '_Locked'_ she thought to herself miserably.

"Stupid asshole," she said and kicked the door, huffing angrily.

"Who?"

Sakura turned quickly around, her heart almost falling out of her chest. Who the hell is that?

"Who's there?" she hissed.

She scanned the room with her eyes, looking for the owner of the voice.

"Boo!" A voice said right next to her ear.

It made Sakura jump and lose her balance, falling right on the floor. _'Damn it! Some ninja reflexes you have Sakura!'_

She heard a harsh laughter; Kisame.

"How the hell, do you people get into the rooms, without people noticing!" she said, clenching her fists.

"We're S-class criminals for a reason, brat!" he said and poked her on the forehead, pushing her back.

"Relax fish-man" she said angrily and rubbed her forehead.

It didn't seem like Kisame heard what she said. "You got a wide forehead"

'YOU ARE NOT THE RIGHT PERSON TO TALK ABOUT LOOKS! YOU UGLY FISH!' inner Sakura screamed.

"I know, you said it last time too..." her words were dangerously calm, but a vein was popping from her head.

He only smiled and poked her again, while she glared daggers at him.

"Why… are... you... poking… my… forehead… you… ugly... fish man..." she asked, eyebrow twitching.

Kisame stopped right away, giving her an angry look, "what did you call me?"

"Fish man" Sakura snapped at him. She saw Kisame's eyes narrow at her. Oh shit. He looked pretty angry.

"You little brat!" he said and grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her a bit up. Her toes were barely touching the ground...  
"Dare to say it again?"

"What? Fish man?" she whispered at him, smirking. The pain in her arm was starting to get worse as he pulled her up more,  
her feet leaving the ground.

"Again, please?" he sneered at her. "Are… You... Deaf... Fish… Man..?" she closed her eyes as she ended her sentence.  
She felt him pull her up with an amazing speed, making her scream in pain. It was like her arm was coming off any time now.  
She could hear him laugh in his own 'evil' way.

"Let go of me!" she screamed in a high pitched tone, hoping to make him deaf.  
"Whatever you say" he said and clenched his teeth, setting up an evil grin. He let go of her arm, making her fall down  
the ground, hard.

'Fucking hell, I've been falling on the ground a lot lately!' Sakura made a small grunt and began rubbing her back.  
"Idiot!" she murmured at him while standing up.

"You asked me to let go" he said and chuckled.  
"I never said drop me from twenty feet above the ground, did _I_?" she spat and turned from him, heading to the bed.

"You never said anything, you just said 'let go of me'." Kisame was enjoying this, and it pissed her off.

"Listen Mr. Shark; just get the hell out of my room! What are you doing here anyway?" _Stupid Idiot._

"I heard some weird sounds and I thought you were escaping." He said and shrugged.  
'_He wasn't the one making the sound? Who was it then?' _Shethought to herself a little fearfully.

"Well, it wasn't me." She said simply, waving her hand to signalize for him to leave.

"Oh, second thing, Itachi wants to talk with you." He said and smiled.  
'_Oh holy... Those teeth are scaring the fucking daylights of out me... Hey, wait a minute, is that food I  
see stuck in-between his teeth? Oh gross_!' She thought to herself with revulsion.

"Where is he?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, trying to hide her disgust.

"Here." A voice came from the corner of the room. Sakura's gaze went from Kisame to Itachi. _How the hell..?_

"How long have you been here?" She asked angrily. _How come I didn't feel his presence? _She looked over him.

Wow.

His robe was gone, and he stood there in a black mesh shirt and matching baggy black trousers.

"I just arrived." He articulated in his oh so sexy baritone voice.

She turned her head to look at Kisame... But to her surprise, he had left the room.

'_No, no... I'm alone with him **again**! Um, silence, don't misbehave. Try to control your temper Sakura!  
And, put your inner self into the darkest corner of your mind, if that's possible!'_ her mind kept repeating.

"What do you want?" Sakura bit her lip. '_I hope that didn't sound too rude, otherwise,  
I just dug a deeper hole for myself than I already had_'**

* * *

**

"Naruto, this way just goes back to Konoha." Shikamaru avowed, having some problems to catch up with the Kyuubi container. 

"I know that" Naruto muttered, quickening his pace.

'When did he become so fast?' Neji thought as he also quickened his pace. It was almost impossible to follow Naruto now he had upped his tempo.

"Then why are we going this way? This is troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled uninterestedly.

"I have a feeling she's somewhere close to Konoha! Just follow me damn it!" Naruto hissed. Neji and Sasuke got surprised by this. Naruto was acting so weird, and way too serious. It wasn't like him at all.

Shikamaru only sighed.

* * *

"For now I'm only interested in two things kunoichi, the Kyuubi and your healing power." 

'_Arrogant ass_.' she thought darkly to herself

"I'm aware of that, Itachi." Sakura said with a steady voice.

"And you attract the Kyuubi." His voice was smooth as silk, but somehow it was cold.

"He's a dear friend of mine."

"That's why he will come for you."

It was the truth; Naruto would without doubt come after her, walking right into the enemy's trap.

'_Damn it Naruto, why do you need to be so bighearted_?'

She opened her mouth to speak, but not a word came out. What was she supposed to say?  
She couldn't deny he would come. Because he would, she knew that, and Itachi could probably see right through her lies.

She didn't feel like responding, her mind was becoming blurry as memories of the good times swayed through her head.  
Sakura sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

"_Don't touch Naruto, please, I beg you! He doesn't deserve to die! Don't do it! NO!"_

Her eyes snapped open, feeling the burning sting of her tears pushing on. '_I will not be weak._'  
The images were flashing through her mind again, making her heart skip beats as she watched her friends get slaughtered.

She shot a glare at Itachi, who only stood there, looking as impassive as ever.  
Oh how she hated this man, how he had pushed this insane images into her head, images of things that never would happen!

Another image crossed her mind, making the fight against the tears harder. '_I will **not** be weak_'

_Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten and Lee... All gone..._

All of them murdered in horrible ways

By _him_.

By the man she despised, but couldn't help loving.

By Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

Dunn dunn! Cliffie!  
Oh, I'm thinking of making this funny High school AU Naruto fic,  
with SasuSakuIta. Yeah, you read right, Sasuke, Sakura **&** Itachi! No yaoi!  
It's **not** going to be the Sakura-is-new-sits-next-to-sasuke-becomes-enemies-use-pranks-then-realize-they-love-each-other-kind-of-thing. 

BECAUSE THEY ARE MAKING ME INSANE! THE IDEA OVERUSED!  
(So is the idea of this fic.. Bleh.. xD)

They are everywhere!

GrrrRR…

I don't have a name for it though.. Hehe.. Anyway!

Um.. Yeah, I love you **Ellie** :D

* * *

Review answers: 

**Hano'sAnjul** : No, he never meant to kill her, and the last part was just to annoy her, teasing her. He was trying to prove her point, which she was easy to break. And to do that, he used his hotness… -Drools-.

**Haha.notsofunny** : I know, Itachi could melt an ice block within a second. If Itachi lived under the 'ice age'.. It would never be an 'ice age' xD  
Here's an update!

**StarlitBaby** : Here's an update :) Sorry I used to long time to update though xD

**Sakura13pisces** : Aww ;D That's sweet of you :) Thank you for the sweet compliment. :D Here's an update!

**Jennjennr** : Sorry about the delayed update, I was stuck for some time xD Oh yeah, Deidara rock so much! xD He's so cool, and smooth, and funny.. "DISS!" Haha xD.. Ok, ignore that last part, hyper ness taking over xD Bad boy, bad boy, watcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do when we come for you!  
.. Still hyper ness xD Here's an update!

**Star** : Thank you! Here's a new chapter :)

**Pretear fan** : Sorry about the slow update, I just get stuck here and there once in a while xD Itachi is like.. Pure lust sometimes. That's one of the things that make him so extremely hot. Daah.. –drool-  
AH! My keyboard T.T I need to stop the drooling, or else it's going in the trash xD Here's an update!

**Narutofan4ever** : Thanks! Here's a new chapter :)

**Animeaddict99** : Thank God xD I was so afraid if you meant that. It's me no likely xD Thanks :D Oh, yes, you mean teasing? It will be a lot of that! MUAHAHAHA.. Sakura is one lucky girl! xD Here's an update!

**Kaitou Angel** : Thanks yous! Heres ans updates fors yous! Hopes yous likes its! xD

**Eliza** : Thank you! Here's an update :D

**Mistress Dragonflame** : I hope you are aware, that English is my third language, so if it turns weird some places, you'll have that in your mind. Maybe I should use the word 'too involved' instead? I don't know. Yeah, I got a beta, she's checking this chapter right now. Here's an update.

**SaM** : YES ITACHI IS SO HOT XD! Err.. Here's an update! xD

**Dances with the wind** : I'm in love with Itachi too xD Oh yeah, she's lucky, she's extremely lucky xD Here's an update:)

**Heartless Ghost** : Thank you! I have read both those fic's xD Thank you so much for your encouraging words! It's people like that who make my day:D

**Ivory Black aka Torri Chiobi** : Thanks xD Here's an update!

**Annon** : HAHAHAHAHAH! I KNEW IT WAS YOU JESS! BUSTED! xD I luff you!

**Lost Soul** : She was kind of frozen and her wrist were captured, so that's what stopped her from slapping her, and the fact that he could just, boom, kill her xD

**Sillymail** : Thank you! Here's an update!

**Keyda841** : Wow, you're the only one who mentioned the word 'tease' xD Then it means someone must have gotten my point xD Here's an update:)

**Wynter89** : Aw, thank you :D May Kami-sama be with you as well! I'm glad you like the chapter :D

**Kanna** : Thanks :)! Here's an update!

**Anna12382** : Aww :D Thank you! Here's an update:D:D

**Allodoxaphobia** : DANCING IS FUN! XD Yeah, I was like "NOO! DON'T SAY KAKASHI DIED! –MEGA SOB- XD It become worse when I realized Sasuke got hit by it too! Here's an update!

**Blacksheep18** : Haha xD Thank you. Um, honestly I don't mind gay persons, I got 2-3 friends of mine which are xD Here's an update:)

**BlackBloodedKunoichi** : AHH! I LOVE YOU MY SWEET BETA XD!

**Jenanajenny** : Yeah, I've read loophole :) Um, my favorites, are very hard to be placed in. I hardly add un-completed fics in there. I think the story quality depends on the ending. If the ending sucks, the whole story will be put in bad light. Hope you liked the update :D

**Raven** : Here's an update:D

**Sunane no Maike** : Coffee is the shit man xD HAHAHAH! KISAME WITH A MILK MUSTACHE! I CAN SO TOTALLY SEE THAT IN MY MIND! XD!  
Ahh, awesome xD I need to force jess to draw that for me, she rocks at drawing Kisame :P

**Sesshoumaru13** : Thank you soo much for reviewing 3 times:D It makes me very, very happy ;D :D

**Sessygirl66** : Here's an update!

**KagomeAngel91** : Here's an update, I would never stop this fic :)

AHH! I WANT TO KISS ALL MY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!

Ps. I also want to thank Ellie/**BlackBloodedKunoichi** again, it's just amazing how good, awesome/pwnsome, fantastic, amazing, talented and superior she is!

Anyways..

**REVIEW**!


	8. Chapter 8

**Poisoned Cherry Blossom  
**_"Life without love, is a shameful one."  
"What makes you think so?"  
"Because if you've never been in love, you have never experienced  
that tingling feeling in your stomach when they approach you."  
_**  
Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. (That includes Itachi and Sasuke T.T)

**!READ! VERY IMPORTANT!  
**Um yeah, this chapter wasn't written by me!  
I was stuck again, and asked my beta if she could do it, and she wanted to :D So yeah!  
Thanks once again to my super beta, **BlackBloodedKunoichi** :D

I **LOVE** YOU!

Eh..

Let the brain begin to work!

* * *

Chapter 8 

She glowered at Itachi, breathing heavily and trying to push the images out of her minds eye. "Stop it, Itachi. Just stop" she whispered, jade eyes flashing dangerously. Itachi observed her, "stop what?" he asked levelly.

Sakura shook her head, "stop torturing me with these images!" She shouted, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes once again. Her heart clenched in pain as more images flashed through her mind.

This time, an image of Itachi standing over a kneeling Sasuke, the katana in Itachi's hand almost in slow motion making its way through the air and down upon Sasuke's flesh.

Sakura screamed, falling to the floor as she watched Sasuke die at Itachi's hands.

The tears she tried so hard not to shed fell down her face and unto the floor, where the hard, grey concrete soaked them up.  
"Please…stop" she whispered brokenly, the room and Itachi looking blurred from her tears.

Itachi sauntered over to her, picking her up by the scruff of her neck and letting her lean against the wall for support.  
His hot breath tickled over the side of her neck, his hands settling on her hips.

Sakura's eyes widened, her hands pushing at his chest, whimpering at his actions. "Sakura, you're my prisoner;  
do as you're told and I can make your stay pleasant. Don't do what you're told, you'll be punished" he stated  
simply, his lips ghosting over her neck teasingly.

Sakura gasped, squirming at the unknown but pleasing touch. Feeling his lips press more firmly to her skin, moving up towards her lips. Closing her eyes, she tried to get away from him desperately, "st-stop!" she cried.

The cry was silenced by Itachi's warm lips covering her quivering ones. Sakura's head tired to move around but Itachi's right hand stopped the movements, keeping her still before completely letting her go.

His blazing sharingan watched her blankly, her shaking body moved from the wall and him, defiant green eyes staring at him warily.  
"Why do you do this?" Sakura asked, confusion flickering through her eyes.

Itachi didn't answer; instead he turned around and walked towards the bed, sitting on the edge he took his cloak off.  
"You will stay here tonight; the Kyuubi container will get here soon if he knows where he's going." Itachi quietly murmured.

Sakura shook her head vigorously, "I will not help you if you hurt Naruto or any of my friends!" she yelled, watching amusement pass through his crimson gaze.

Getting up he walked towards her again, watching her back up slowly until she hit the wall once again. '_This looks familiar_' she thought to herself sarcastically.

Letting his hand run over her cheek in a gentle manner; he softly uttered, "I do not think you're in the right place to be demanding things, kunoichi." She bit her lip to stop herself from retorting back to the arrogant man.

'_Fucking… Bastard_'

She looked away from the frustrating man, yanking his hand away from her face and storming over towards the  
bed where she sat down. Sighing heavily her eyes closed, "I will be sleeping here tonight" she heard a quiet voice speak up.

Opening her eyes she looked at him with surprise,  
"you mean… In the same bed… As… Me?" She squeaked, watching his small nod. "Why!" she angrily asked, frowning.  
Itachi momentarily glanced at Sakura, "this is my room, you should be grateful. If it wasn't for me you would be sleeping on concrete floor" he said.

Sakura sulked silently, watching Itachi from the corner of her eye as he walked into the bathroom  
and then came out in a pair of boxers and shirt. Blushing she looked elsewhere, she had never slept in the same bed as a _man_ before.

She shifted uncomfortably, feeling the bed dip as Itachi sat on it. Glaring at him Sakura noticed his gaze on her, waiting.  
"I have nothing to sleep in" she helplessly muttered, watching him shrug lightly, "then, sleep in nothing" he answered.

Sakura growled, "Hentai" mumbling something about jackasses she turned away from him, taking off her shoes but leaving her clothes on. Crawling onto bed she stayed by the edge of the bed, on top of the sheet, keeping away from him as much as possible.

Itachi lay on his side looking away from her with his eyes closed, he had had a tiring day; he wanted to sleep.  
Sakura, on the other hand, was wide awake; scared he would assault her in her sleep.

When she heard Itachi's breathing even out, she got the impression he was sleeping. Slowly, ever so slowly and quietly,  
Sakura got out of the bed. Not looking back at Itachi and silently praying he wouldn't be able to hear her.

Gradually, she made it towards the door, her hand settling on the knob. Praying it was open she turned the knob, groaning when the door wouldn't open.

'_Damn fucking doors!_' she cursed.

Her breath hitched when she felt someone behind her, their body pressing against her.  
"That was stupid, wasn't it?" Itachi stated the obvious. She screeched, moving to get away but Itachi held her  
hands above her head, quickly picking her up and settled her on the bed.

"You're stubborn" Itachi snorted, lying on the other side of her. Sakura glared at him, sniffing indignantly  
before closing her eyes and trying to sleep.

* * *

"Naruto, we have hit the river country, where do you plan on going now?" Neji asked in an unruffled manner, still moving with delicate poise from tree branch to tree branch. 

Naruto looked around himself, stopping for a minute; amplifying his senses, "this way" he called out, picking up his pace and with more determination; he made his way through the thick forest.

Sasuke calmly followed Naruto, watching Shikamaru from the corner of his eye as he yawned, grumbling something about love sick teenagers and their damn hormones.

"Naruto, you might be taking us there, but we're going to get beaten the shit out of when we get there!" Shikamaru shouted over the roaring of the wind as they sped up.

Naruto frowned, looking at his surroundings carefully, "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" he yelled his reply.

"We should camp for now, it's already dark Naruto." Neji said, stopping and letting himself drop to the ground.  
Naruto went to protest but he stopped and nodded.

* * *

Yawning groggily Sakura awoke, blinking but sighing softly as she got up, looking around herself.  
Rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands she yawned again, stumbling out of the bed and stretching. 

'_Itachi's gone_…'

She heard her stomach grumble loudly in hunger; putting her hand over it she narrowed her eyes.

'_The fucking asshole hasn't given me any food since that apple!_'

Swearing loudly, Sakura slowly walked towards the door to see if it was unlocked.

'_Is this what the rest of my life is going to be like? Looking at doors and wondering if they'll be unlocked..  
Anticipation if it **does** open…'_

Closing her eyes, she slowly opened the door, her eyes opening and widening with surprised.

The damn door was actually open! Gleefully, Sakura bounced outside of the room, though, still wary of what might come in her way. Smiling happily to herself Sakura walked down the long, deadly silent hall.

The sounds of her shoes hitting the concrete floor echoed in her own ears, making shivers run up and down her spine.  
Ignoring the small tingle of warning, she peeked through every door until she came to what looked like a kitchen.

Striding inside of the small, dull white room Sakura eagerly looked for the fridge. Finding it, she looked through the contents carefully. The only good things, it seemed; was fruit or a sandwich.

"Bullocks," she muttered to herself, wanting a nice home cooked meal.

"Where… I don't see any… Un" a friendly voice said casually from behind her, screaming she turned around quickly; backing up.  
There, in front of her, stood someone who looked exactly like Ino, just older.

"Oh my god, I'm hallucinating, next, I'll be seeing Itachi doing the chicken dance!" Sakura looked back at the person and her eyes widened in recognition, "Oh, I remember you!" she muttered loudly, one hand staying firmly on her hip.

Deidara grinned at her broadly, "And I remember you.. Un" he gave a small nod before walking over to the fruit bowel;  
"Trust me, you don't want a sandwich from this place. Get it down at the cafeteria, much better food.. Un" he added,  
biting into his apple.

Sakura nodded her head slowly, she couldn't believe how laid back this guy was! I mean, he was an Akatsuki member!

"What was your name again?" she asked quietly, he smiled at her, "Deidara.. Un" he answered, happily chewing on  
his chunk of apple. "Itachi should be here soon," he added with a small smirk.

"I'm already here," came a cold voice from the door way, turning around Sakura came face to face with an inexpressive  
face and cold as ice eyes. Shivering in fear, Sakura looked away before she could cry out at the chills that were running  
through her bones; chilling her senses.

Itachi walked into the room, staring at Sakura, "you need to come with me and I'll get you something to it; and something  
to help heal those wounds." His cold command left her doing as he said straight away.

Before she rounded the corner, she glimpsed back at Deidara and waved good bye happily, looking back at  
Itachi's black clad back, she scowled.

'_Too god damn sexy for your own good bastard_'!'

When the got back to Itachi's room Sakura watched him cautiously,  
"Itachi, promise me you will not touch me like you have again." She tried to sound brave, but failed. Itachi paused in his steps, looking back at her, "why should I? You don't hate them, you might be able to resist a little but you cannot deny it feels good." he answered, his smirk sending shivers down her spine.

Sakura looked away, "you took away what belonged to Sasuke" she blurted out, biting her lip. Her hands that were behind her back where frantically pushing at her clothing, fisting it in her hand as she tried to keep from stepping back. Itachi gave a deep chuckle, "your first kiss?" he asked.

Sakura could swear she could hear a note of teasing in the way he said that, with an annoyed glare, she nodded.

Itachi watched her motions with only the mildest of interest, "we will talk about this later, you have to eat" he simply said, moving towards the door again after he had picked up what he wanted.

Sakura stared at him with confusion written all over her face, "do you trust me now or something?" she questioned.  
Itachi shook his head, "you need to get those wounds treated and you need something to eat to keep your energy up."

Sakura shrugged lightly, walking out of the room and down that dingy corridor again.  
On the way down to the cafeteria, they passed many fascinating rooms, one had especially made Sakura feel ill.

There were people getting tortured in all ways possible in one room, the people doing the torturing jacking off, like torturing things got them off.

Well, it obviously did, didn't it?

'_Ah well, whatever blows their skirts up_' Sakura thought to herself with a shrug.

"This is the cafeteria" Itachi's flat voice brought her out of her reverie, her jade eyes snapping to attention at the silent room.  
All it had in it was a couple of dark brown tables and chairs, and a queuing area up ahead.

Sakura followed Itachi into the room, towards the long counter where you got the food;"I'll be going now, go and sit next to Sasori" he pointed to a dark corner where a figure sat eating.

Sakura got a plate hesitantly, watchingat Itachicarefully as she filled her plate full roast pork and vegetables that came with it.

Charily, Sakura unhurriedly made her way towards the cute red head, sitting down in the chair opposite him, "so you're Sakura." He asked in a blank voice. Picking up her folk she nodded, tucking into her food she had to stop herself from moaning in delight at some food!

They didn't talk after that, just ate together in silence.

'_Boy, this place definitely needs a decorator_' Sakura snickered to herself as she finished her food quietly.

Sasori stood from his seat without making a sound, "I shall take you back to Itachi's quarters. You do not want to be left out here on your own with the people around" Sasori uttered, watching her get up and nod again.

* * *

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru had started up again early that morning, stopping at a little food stand to eat. 

"We'll find her soon, I know we will." Naruto said loud and clearly.

Sasuke harrumphed, arms crossing over his chest.

Neji frowned at Sasuke lightly, nodding at Naruto.

Shikamaru yawned, sighing heavily.

'_Sakura-chan…we'll find you! Hang on just a bit longer!_' Naruto thought to himself desperately.

* * *

Sakura sat on the bed silently, hearing the door click shut as Sasori closed it. 

'_Damn it all, I'm bored out of my mind here!_'

"So…this is who Itachi was talking about? You're going to get us the Kyuubi container eh?" A malicious voice muttered from the shadows.

Sakura screamed as she saw who had said it.

'_Oh my god! It's a fucking monster!_'

* * *

I love my Ellie xD 

Hope you liked it! Ah, first kiss! I don't know if someone had actually waited for it xD I know that some of you might be stunned right now, having no idea what to say, just, say something then xD It doesn't even have to be related to the topic, I just want to see if you people still trust in me :)

And, from now on, I will only answer review's that have questions or statements that I would like to answer.

**BlackBloodedKunoichi** – The hero herself! Oh I luff you :D

**Jess** – Yes, you need to make a review, or I'll cry T.T xD! L for love!

**Sunane** – xD Haha, Sakura a (sadistic,innocent-schoolboywhippin´) teacher this time? Oh I can see her teach Sasuke a lesson or two –cough- Oh Jess will be fine! She loves me too much to say no! xD

**Kaitou angel** – I can't stop answering you, you're too kind xD I would feel like I have missed something! You're always to faithful! And you're always one of the first to review! Thank you soo much!

**Dances with the wind** – I love your reviews xD He's too hot to be called teme, annoys me! We can always call him hot-smexing-nicebody-dude-asshole though xD I think I'll stick with that!

**Wynter89** – I won't say anything about the ending, mostly because I have my doubts about it xD Just the name 'Itachi' makes me drool! Kind of weird because it means weasel.. Eh xD! My friends stare me at a weird way.. Make them stop! xDD

**Jennjennr** – Haha xD I didn't eve think about that with the apple. Hmm.. When you mention it, it does seem right! Sakura goes from weak to strong, but of course, everyone has downfalls from time to time! Oh I love her xD

**Torri-Chiobi** – Aww! Congrats with the day that's passed! Glad I made you happy :D

**Allodoxaphobia** – Hahaha! But it was worth seeing that son-of-a-bitch-whom-totally-destroyed-Sakura's-heart, right? xD The thumping.. I'll get back to that later ;)

**Akino** – Sure I can try to help you :) My email is on my profile, just mail me.

**Sakura13pieces** – I can't 'not-answer' you either. You've been like a huge support for me! Like, mega, mega support! I'll break down the wall if it hurts you! Hyaa xD

**Xtreme Nuisance** – Aww, that's so sweet of you ;D! You're name reminds me of the chuunin exams, where Sakura's hair is being held by Kin and she thinks 'I'm being a nuisance again'. xD I think it's just me who's weird! xD

**Pretear Fan** – You better review this chapter! The kiss! OMFJHFSDHF! Sorry, hyper, too much sugar.. Sugar, sugar, sugar.. Ohh, is that sugar? xD Aww, here's another update xD It was delayed, don't know why. xD

**Hao'sAnjul **– True, Itachi is smart, but she isn't going to go for poison ;D

And to all my other reviewers, either it if was flames or not; I LOVE YOU TOO! I PROMISE!

Animeaddict99  
SoniczBigSistaSonia15  
XUchihaSerenaX  
Keyda841  
Sillymail  
EnV  
StarlitBaby  
Raven  
lgardne6  
Rhonda21  
Kelsey  
Anna12382  
SaM  
Mysteriya  
Prince Demando  
Jenanajenny

I LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU ALL!  
It means so much to me that you review :D ;D It makes me so happy!  
You're all bunch of, what to say? Extreemly kind and caring people! You take time to show me that you care about what I write.  
Ah, tears in eyes. –Dries away-

Once again, thank you soo much!

Please **review** xD

Love, Kimmeh


	9. Chapter 9

**Poisoned Cherry Blossom  
**_"Though late at night, I sit alone and count the tears that fall.  
I'd rather have this kind of love, than not see you at all."_

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. (That includes Itachi and Sasuke T.T)

Songs on repeat/chapter soundtrack:  
Switchfoot – Meant to live

Yeah, another chapter, and once again, thanks to my excellent beta!  
**BlackBloodedKunoichi**! (Read her stories!)

And, yeah... Um... Heh…

And, yeah, I kind of... DEIDARA'S 'YEAH' IS BEGINNING OT AFFECT ME!

Let the … begin to …! (Fill inn the blanks)

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes and jumped up from the bed, scrambling to get as far away as possible from the _thing_. 

"W-who the fuck are you?" she asked, her voice quivering. The thing didn't answer, he didn't even move.  
As Sakura studied him with fear filled eyes, she noticed the green plant like thing that stood up around his neck and face,  
shadowing him.

Sakura felt stiff as a log.

"Don't scare her with your ugly face plant-chan, un"

Sakura turned her head to find the blond Akatsuki member leaning on the wall, smiling.

"I was just saying hello to the cherry blossom." Sakura felt her heart beat quicken as his creepy voice rang out in the silent room.

'_He has one creepy voice_.'

"Whatever, everyone is in the meeting right now, which means you need to join them now; everyone is going to leave for  
their missions except Sasori and me, un" Deidara murmured, turning his blue eyes towards Sakura,  
"you'll be staying here with us, un." He added.

Sakura's head was up in the clouds, '_no Itachi, oh joy'_ she snapped back to reality and noticed Deidara's gaze on her,  
amusement apparent in his light blue eyes. "O-okay" she muttered, watching him warily.

"I'll talk to you later, pinky." Zetsu's mechanical like voice said before he left the room, leaving her with Deidara, who was  
still looking at her.

'_Why is he looking at me_?'

"You'll be free to walk around when Itachi leaves, un." he turned away from her when he felt something holding him back.  
He turned to see Sakura gripping onto his cloak. "Why?" she asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Because you're not an animal, un"

Sakura stood there dumbfounded, '_What?_' She heard the door closing and a small click as Deidara locked the door.

* * *

Sakura had fallen asleep when she heard her door being unlocked and opened, drawing her attention to it. "Who's there?" 

Sakura stood up to see nothing but the now opened door that led out into the dark corridor. '_Deidara? He just left?_'  
She went to the door and poked her head out, looking down the long corridor for any signs of life. She found none  
and decided it was safe.

Going the same way as she had earlier, she ended up in front the half open kitchen door. She peaked through the open  
crack too see if someone was there.

"You always say art lies in explosions, and as I've said before, art is form of skill that leaves behind an enduring  
beauty in its wake – a beauty that transcends eternity." Sasori murmured.

Deidara smiled, "as a fellow maker of things, I have respect for you… But I think art is actually something fleeting that  
is scattered in a beautiful transient flash, un." Deidara mumbled.

Sakura watched the two Akatsuki members argue over art.

She was too shocked and afraid to say anything, so she stood and watched instead as they debated some more over art.

'_Akatsuki members arguing over art… That's like Sasuke and Naruto arguing over… No, they argue about **everything**_.'

Sakura had expected them to argue over ways to kill people, not argue over _art_. Even the hideout wasn't as creepy as  
she would have imagined it to be, it was just too dull and had a creepy silent thing going on.

She groaned she had probably just blown her cover, as she let loose a loud sneeze.

Looking through the crack again, she found both of them, still talking; like nothing had happened. She was about to  
leave when she heard her name being called from inside of the kitchen.

Opening the door a little, she slid inside, closing it behind her and staring at the two S-class criminals.

"You're a medic?" Deidara questioned, even though it sounded more like a statement. She nodded absently.

"Tell me, is this wound poisonous?" he pointed to a bleeding cut on his arm which had swollen up with half of his arm.  
Sakura stepped closer to him, inspecting it with studious eyes.

She lifted her hand to touch the wound, but was afraid of his reaction. Looking up at Deidara, she gave him a questioning look.  
He nodded his head emotionlessly. Her gentle hand settled at the top of the wound, her index finger running along the cut.

"It's definitely poisoned, but not so dangerous, still, you need to get it looked at otherwise you will weaken dramatically."  
She muttered before she could stop herself. '_Damn, I'm supposed to fool these guys, I could just say no, and he  
would get weaker until someone killed him!_'

"That's what I said, she isn't lying" Sakura blinked a few times. '_He knew? They were just testing to see if I was truthful_?'  
She turned her gaze over to Sasori, then back at Deidara.

"I'm off; I'll be back later, un." Deidara disappeared in a flash, leaving Sakura and Sasori alone.

"Um... You're S-Sasori, right?" Sakura tried to sound calm and collected, but it seemed impossible at the moment.  
He nodded his expression still blank.

He sat there for a little while, looking at her, while she stood beside the table, looking at him.  
His face was in a perfect shape; his eyes were wide, but blank. What surprised her was that his skin was flawless.  
Not one scratch. How was that even possible? Everyone she knew had some kind of scar or mark.

'_Guess that's what you call true porcelain skin_.

She gazed into his eyes, both of them staring at each other; none willing to break the connection.

At last, Sasori turned his head away and studied the wall instead. Sakura felt her cheeks flame red.

_This is not a good time to be blushing! _

She chose to look away from Sasori, incase he noticed the blush that stained her cheeks. As she looked away,  
from the corner of her eye she saw something in Sasori's hands, _A puppet arm? _She frownedin confusion,  
watching as his head turned so he could settle his piercing gaze on her. "Is that a pupp-"

"A puppet arm, yes." Sakura looked at the arm again, then him, then down at the arm again. "I'm confused…" she raised her hand up, her head leaning on her index finger in thought.

"I use them to fight." His words were empty, like he just didn't care.

Like Itachi; inexpressive.

"Aha... So, they're like fighting-machines?" Sakura laughed nervously, '_Why am I asking him all these weird questions,  
I should just get the hell out of here._'

"Yes, and no." his answer made Sakura blink. "What?"

"I see them as art." He looked down at the arm again, his eyes scanning it over. _Art... In puppets? I've never known  
of someone seeing art in a puppet, a puppet is a puppet for god's sake. These guys are freaking me out..._

"You're still sticking to art that is eternity, un?" a voice came from the other side of the room, and Sakura turned to see  
Deidara leaning on the door, his eyes closed in a relaxed manner.

Sasori didn't even bother to turn around, "Art is beauty that lasts an eternity."

Deidara only sighed and stepped towards Sasori, and they began arguing again. Sakura didn't even bother to listen to it;  
all she knew is that they were weird, _really_ weird.

She looked blankly at them for some seconds before turning around and heading towards the door, leaving them to discuss alone.

* * *

"Is there no exit to this stupid place?" Sakura hissed lightly to herself. She had gone around for at least an hour,  
but found no way out of the place. It seemed like she was walking in circles, always ending up at the same  
places she swore she had just been in. 

She leaned on the closest wall, feeling that she needed some rest. She didn't want to close her eyes, afraid that the  
pictures would storm her mind again.

_I don't want that._

After some minutes of resting, she got up again and began walking around. She would not give up before she had found  
a way out, it was her only chance before Itachi would come back, and when he was there, it wasn't even a possibility  
to think about a plan to escape.

Wondering around the place, she saw a door she could swear she hadn't seen before. She slowly opened the door,  
looking inside the room. Or, outside.

She had found it. She had found the way out, the freaking way out!

She almost screamed in delight and happiness, but decided not to, she didn't want to be heard.  
"Oh hell yeah, Go me!" she whispered to herself as she got out of the door, stepping on ground she hadn't seen for a long time.  
Looking around, she found herself in a forest. _No wonder why they chose their hideout here, no one would ever find this place._

She didn't even care to look back as she began running.

_Running to get away_

* * *

"Neji, see if you can see anything around us!" Naruto commanded, looking at Neji as he activated the Byakugan. "…Nothing." 

"Damn it! Damn it!" Naruto hissed. They had been looking around for an eternity, and still no sign of the pink haired girl.  
But he wasn't going to give up; no he was never going to give up.

"I doubt they're here." Shikamaru's bored voice spoke up. Naruto turned around to see him leaning on a tree, his eyes closed.  
"We're not giving up! I know she's here! I feel it!"

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered. He was sitting on the ground, his arms and legs crossed.

"What did you say teme!" Naruto screamed at him as he stepped towards the Sharingan wielder. "Don't call me teme, dobe."

Naruto felt anger fill his whole body, the Kyuubi's power awakening. He walked towards Sasuke and bent down to face him,  
his right hand grabbing the collar of Sasuke's shirt. "I know you couldn't care less about Sakura, and all you want is your  
stupid revenge against Itachi, but I care about her, and if you're going to keep this attitude up, I'm going to make you pay!"  
he hissed in Sasuke's face, his eyes slowly turning red.

Sasuke grabbed the hand which held the collar, and squeezed it so Naruto would let go, but he didn't. They stood there for some minutes, looking in each others eyes, one filled with hate and anger, the other with 'I-couldn't-care-less-idiot' look in his eyes.

Finally Naruto released Sasuke's collar and began walking away from an annoyed Sasuke.  
"We'll continue that way, my senses just got stronger, trust me, we'll find her." He said and pointed to a place where the forest got denser.

"Come on, come on, keep running." She told herself over and over as she ran as fast as she could.  
She couldn't believe it, she was finally free again. She was out from the Akatsuki, she wasn't under Itachi's awful torture,  
and the images would disappear anytime soon, she just needed to ask Tsunade for some help.

As she ran, she noticed it was easier to see ahead, and that it wasn't as thick with trees as it had been.  
"I'm probably going the right way then!" she cheered to herself as she kept running.

"Trying to escape are we?" a cold voice stopped her in her tracks. She stood there, paralyzed in shock and fear.  
Inclining her head forward, she saw who had caught her in her escape.

Sasori

'_WHY DID YOU STOP! RUN GIRL!_' her inner self cried out as Sakura tried to move her feet.  
"It's no use trying to run if it's what you're planning."

"How long have you known I was gone?" Sakura was shocked, she didn't even think about talking before her mouth began on its own!

"The same second you went through the door." His cold answer didn't bear any emotions.

She stood there for a little while. _'Am I going back again? Being tortured with images of my friends being killed again,  
being half-dead again?'_

She clenched her fists as she turned her head to look at him. "No." she said before she set off again, running like she never had before.

* * *

"YOU FEEL THAT!" Naruto screamed as they kept running into the woods. "I FEEL A PRESENCE! NO! WAIT! TWO! I FEEL TWO PEOPLE! NEJI!" 

Neji didn't need to hear anymore before he re-activated the Byakugan, the veins drawing their way to the sides of his eyes.  
"Sakura, She's running… Towards us…"

Naruto sat up his pace, and jumped from branch to branch with the ultimate speed, leaving the rest with problems to catch up  
with him.

"Take it easy Naruto!" Shikamaru called after him.

Sakura looked back to see if he was after her, when she felt she ran into something. She fell harshly on the ground, her body  
twitching lightly in pain. She sat up and looked up; trying to spot what was in her way. "Wait? What? H-how's that possible!  
You were right behind me!" she said with a shaky voice, her finger pointing at him.

"I have my ways." He chuckled and looked at her. She turned to look right into his eyes. Oh yes, another staring contest;  
only this time, it was filled with loathing.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a voice interrupted their contest. Sakura turned her head to the voice, spotting a well-known blonde  
jumping between the tree's, and longer behind, three of his friends.

Neji…

Shikamaru…

Sasuke… Wait, Sasuke?

"NARUTO!" she screamed back at him and waved her hands in the air before looking back at Sasori.  
"Seems like you lost; you can never win over Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke on your own, give up, _Sasori_."  
She added with an evil smirk. His face turned from content to annoyed, realizing that he had lost this round.

'_HELL YEAH!'_ inner Sakura grinned madly as she rubbed her hands together and laughing evilly.

"I'll see you again." He said before he disappeared in smoke, leaving no traces of his presence having been there.

"SAKURA-CHAN, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT! SAKURA!" Naruto was still screaming, even though he only was thirty feet away from her.

"Yes, I'm fine Naruto, but please shut your mouth!" she said as she faintly smiled. He stopped up right beside her, kneeling to check if she was okay.

"Are you sure? Can you get up? Who was the guy whom was standing next to you? Do you want me to carry you?  
Where have you been? Do you have any injuries? Do-" "NARUTO! WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Naruto blinked at her before his usual and warm smile was up again. "THAT'S MY SAKURA-CHAN!" he said and gave her a big hug,  
which almost squeezed her to death. "Naruto… I need to breathe..." she managed to whisper in his ear.  
He quickly retreated and raised his arm to rub his neck, putting up an innocent smile.

They were interrupted when the rest of the team came, everyone of them standing around her and asking her some questions, well, not Sasuke; he was just being the usual silent Sasuke…

"Shall we get back then?" Sakura smiled, she really wanted to go home.

* * *

"I-Ino!" a small voice woke Ino up from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked up. "Welcome to the flower shop miss, may  
I he- Oh! Hinata! It's only you!" Ino said as she rubbed her eyes once more. 

"N-Naruto-kun and the rest are back. T-they found S-Sakura... She's back, and in great c-condition." Ino's sleepy face turned into  
a stunned one, then happy. "SAKURA IS BACK! FOREHEAD-GIRL IS REALLY BACK! WHERE IS SHE!" Ino screamed as she clung herself on Hinata, giving her a tight hug.

Even though she didn't like to admit it, she had really missed Sakura over the few days, she had worried so much she had gotten ill!  
"At t-the hospital"

As the last word was spoken, Ino grabbed her jacket, went to the door and turned around the sign, making the shop closed.  
"LETS GO!" she shouted at the white-eyed girl before dragging her out.

* * *

A day later.

"Naruto, I'm fine." Sakura said as she looked at her worried friend. He had done nothing but sitting on the chair beside her,  
asking her if she needed anything every fifth minute.  
Sure, it was sweet and caring of him, but it could get pretty annoying.

"You want some water Sakura?" and in addition, her sensei had been there all day too, acting just like Naruto.  
Oh God this needed to end.

"NARUTO, KAKASHI-SENSEI! I'M NOT DEAD; I'M NOT IN A CRITICAL CONDITION! I AM OKAY!  
PLEASE BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY SO!" she couldn't even try to keep herself down. She just had to explode,  
it was now or never.

There was a pregnant pause.

"No water for you then, Naruto, you want something to drink?" Kakashi asked Naruto as Sakura made an annoyed sound and buried her head in her hands.

"Sakura-chan, who has visited you since your arrival here?" Naruto asked with a cheerful tone.

"Um, let's see. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru and... Um... Lee!" Sakura put up another sweet smile, but when she looked at Naruto, she saw an angry look in his eyes.

"So teme hasn't been here…" he muttered to himself silently.

"Naruto..." she began, unsure of what to say. "Its okay, Sasuke has never been the person who visits people at the  
hospital, you know that." She tried to sound happy, but Naruto saw she was faking it.

It was more silence before Sakura decided to break it. "Where did Kakashi-sensei go?" she looked around in the room,  
but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I think he was to get some water, bu-" he was stopped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Sakura said, excited to see who it was behind the door.

The door slowly opened to see the last person she ever though she would see at the hospital, for her.

He stepped into the room, and glanced at her, then Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the guest, then at Sakura, then back at the person again.

"Teme…?"

* * *

Oh that one was cruel xD! But I kind of guess.. Okay, I KNOW you know who entered the room.  
If you don't know.. Well, duh.. 

I know you know. xP

So, I got some **bad news**.  
Not long ago I did something terrible, and now I get to pay for it. I have to survive the rest of 10th grade. I don't want to tell you what I did, because it's just too much to tell. Well, no internet and grounded. Woah, that's quite a lot when you think about it, isn't it?

So, I want to thank you all again for the wonderful reviews, but for all of you that loved the last chapter, the credit goes to my beta, and wonderful friend, Ellie. Also known as **BlackBloodedKunoichi**. Check her fics out!

Yeah, and to be extra cruel, I'm going to add a "Next chapter" thing xD

* * *

In next chapter:  
"You look like-" a shock went through her body as she realized what she was about to say, and stopped herself before she had made a disaster. 

"Like who?" Sasuke's brow's narrowed as his eyes sat up a slight angry look.

* * *

Review answers: (I didn't have time to answer so much) 

**Sakura's hope** : Yeah, I'm kind of going for a small SasoxSaku xD Aww, feel the love man :P

**Allodoxaphobia** : She writes better than me xD I know, Sasuke you asshole. xD Love to you

**Haha.notsofunny** : Yeah he says 'un' which means 'yeah' at the end of sentence. Love to you!

**Dances with the wind** : I know, I'm good at names xD Love to you!

**Yadi** : I'm going for SasoxSaku xD! That's so much fun! Well, the main will be ItaxSaku of course.

**Sakura13pisecs** : Aww xD Zetu.. He is freaky! Love to you!

**Rhonda12** : Of course I love you ;) Love to you!

**Jess** : You know I didn't write it xD Love to you!

LOVE TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU!

Please review xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Poisoned Cherry Blossom **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. (That includes Itachi and Sasuke T.T)  
Neither do I own an internet cable anymore... I hate this…

Songs on repeat/chapter soundtrack:  
**Switchfoot** – I dare you to move.  
**Naruto** – Parade  
**Naruto** – Nakushita Kotoba

Thanks to my excellent beta! **BlackBloodedKunoichi**! She's betaing my stories even though I'm not online more than 5 minutes a week xD!  
I love you!

And this is for Jess, if you read this; I **really**, **really**, **really** miss you.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!** 16 years old now!(In the manga)

* * *

"Teme…?" 

"Sasuke…?" Sakura's eyes widened, when did he even bother to come visit her in the hospital?_  
'This isn't right; he's probably going to talk to Naruto, heh, silly of me to think he's here for me..'_

"You finally decided to visit hmm!" Naruto's voice was filled with disgust and annoyance.  
Sakura turned her head to look at him as she narrowed her eyes in disapproval. "What Sakura-chan? He could have come earlier! He is your team-mate!"

Sakura didn't answer; she only gazed back at Sasuke, who was looking at both of them.  
"Is there anything you need?" Sakura tried to sound as polite as possible, concealing her hurt.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Naruto…" Sakura's head dropped a bit, feeling the sadness overwhelm her.

'_I knew it; he would never come to visit me_.'

"Can you step out of the room for a minute?" at his words, both Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened, shocked by his words.  
_'What…what, what's going on?'_

"I don't know... Sakura-chan, are you okay with being alone with the teme?" Naruto looked exasperated as he turned from Sasuke to Sakura.

"Yes Naruto, no worries, I can take care of myself for a minute." She answered kindly as she put on a sweet smile.  
Naruto made a 'humph' sound and left the room, giving Sasuke evil glances along the way.

There were some moments of silence before Sakura decided to speak.

"So, what brings you here?" she tried to sound cheerful, but she couldn't fool anyone.

**Silence**

'_Oh just speak, please..._' She began looking at walls, anything could be more interesting than this.  
'_Walls, the walls at Akatsuki..._' She felt like laughing a bit at that memory, but it would probably make Sasuke confused,  
so she decided to keep it to herself.

"Um, Sakura..." he began, snapping Sakura's attention towards him again.

"…You were captured by Akatsuki?" he sounded unsure, something that made Sakura unsure as to why Sasuke would be unsure.

"Yes," there wasn't anything else to say. _Please don't ask where the place is, please._

"Why?" his question startled her a bit.

"Well... I believe I was bait. They wanted Naruto to come look for me, which he did that stupid boy, but I managed to escape before it was too late."  
She felt proud. She had managed to escape from Akatsuki's strong grip. '_HELL YEAH GIRL, WE ROCK!_' inner Sakura cheered at her.

Looking at Sasuke, it was like he was thinking, about the next questions he was going to ask. '_Oh God, you take forever to ask, just... ASK!_'

"Ne…"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember where the hideout was?" his voice which had been so uncertain before, became rock steady, his words filled with anger.

'_No not that question, I can't and won't answer that._'

"I don't remember for sure, it was just a lot of tree's, and I can't tell anyone if I wanted to, especially not you, Sasuke."

"Why not?" his voice became louder and more aggressive, which made Sakura scared.

"Because Tsunade told me s-so... and you would just go after Itachi again, a-and you aren't allowed to leave Konoha, n-not again." She felt herself move backwards in the bed, trying to make the distance between them longer.

Sasuke's angry face softened a bit, then he turned his face a bit down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Sakura..." his soft voice was back, which made Sakura breathe out in relief. _I don't want him to be mad, it sends out a dark aura._

"... Are you okay?" his words left a stunned Sakura. He had never asked if she was okay, not like that. It sounded so... caring?  
No, she had heard wrong, he did not just ask her if she was okay.

"Sorry, I think I heard wrong, mind saying it again?" her whole body was twitching in excitement. If she had heard right, he would repeat.  
He raised his head again, and then looked straight into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" his voice was steadier, louder and somehow annoyed; he obviously didn't like to repeat things.

'_OH YEAH! HE CARES!'_ Inner Sakura was screaming in delight and happiness, while outer-Sakura was speechless...

Silence filled the room once again.

"Yeah I'm okay. Thank you for asking Sasuke." She didn't feel sure about adding the 'kun' at the end of his name quite yet.  
The whole situation felt strange, so unreal, somehow fake…

A thought suddenly hit her.

"Did Kakashi send you here?" her voice was sad and suspicious, had Kakashi forced Sasuke to come to visit her,  
and make him pretend like he cared? If that was so, she was sure that a certain Kakashi-sensei was going to get a hell of a beating later.

"No, I haven't seen him today." Sasuke's voice was like music to her ears, especially what he said. He had come on his own free will.

'_On his own free will…_'

She didn't dare to question why he had bothered to visit her, which would be pushing her luck.

She couldn't wait to start up another conversation, she now hated the silence, she had had too much silence from Itachi…And of course the same four walls that had accompanied her nearly everyday.

'_Sasuke and Itachi..._'

"You look like-" a shock went through her body as she realized what she was about to say, and stopped herself before she had made a fatal mistake.

"Like who?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his eyes flashing with anger.

"A friend of mine, I met him when I was younger, I just haven't thought about it before now." She lied, setting up a fake smile as her manicured nails dug into the palms of her hands, punishing herself for almost saying such an idiotic thing!

"Hn…" His expression went back to normal.

"EY SASUKE-TEME! ARE YOU FINISHED, DATTEBAYO!" a loud knock was heard on the door, and then they both heard some colorful words.  
"BUT KAKASHI-SENSEI, I WANT TO TALK TO SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke sighed and Sakura sweat-dropped. _He sure doesn't keep his voice down, not even at a hospital._

"I'm off to train; I've missed a couple of days of it already." His voice rang in her ears as she put up a faint smile, nodding as he left the room. It didn't even take a second before a beaming Naruto ran into the room and stood by her side, asking what the idiot had said to hurt her now.

"He didn't say anything, Naruto."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he actually made me happy."

"Nani? He made you happy? What did he say?"

"Only that he cares..."

"I CARE TOO!"

"I know Naruto, believe me I know." Naruto looked through the window and smiled to herself. '_He cares._'

* * *

She watched the sun go down between the mountains; it left a beautiful splat of red as it left the sky. 

The park was amazing at this time of the year. The spring had just passed, and the trees were in full blossom, the warm summer wind blew through the city, sending delightful shivers through your body.

"You like the view?" the voice sent chills down her spine as her heart beat quickened and her whole body froze in fear_. I-Itachi…?_

She looked at the owner of her voice.

'_Thank God._'

Her whole body relaxed as she saw the younger Uchiha standing beside her.

She was about to answer when he interrupted her. "You thought I was him."

"No, what makes you think that?" she tried to laugh it off, making her sound like an idiot.

"Your body tensed and your chakra waves changed." His voice was cold, but it held no trace of anger.

"You don't sound like him; it was just pure instinct Sasuke." She tried to explain, hoping he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Hn…"

She looked out at the view again, when she realized she hadn't answered his question. "Yeah, I really like the view."

His face made a 'can I sit here?' look, and she nodded slightly, unsure of what was going on.  
'_Am I going to die or something, why is he so kind to me?_'

"So, what are you doing here? I didn't know anyone else knew this place." She said softly, her head tilted to the side as she looked at the view again. She felt him sit down not far from her, his eyes fixed on the red sun in front of them.

"I've been here lately." His answer didn't do anything to quench her curiosity, he didn't even bother to add more than necessary.

"How did you find this place?" she was almost sure he wasn't going to answer. It would be 'stupid' and 'waste of his time' to explain such a thing.

"My mother showed me this place when I was younger."

'_This is not happening, Sasuke is not caring, at least not towards me, and he never speaks of his past, either I'm dying, or this is a dream, wake up!  
Wake up! I'll only end up disappointed when I wake up!_'

She turned her gaze from the beautiful sunset to Sasuke, watching as his blue/black bangs swayed softly with the wind. '

"Sasuke, do you really care for me?" Sakura asked, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't think her to be too forward; she just wanted a straight answer and was hoping he wouldn't be pushed away from her bold question.

He turned his head and looked at her before he raised his hand, his fingers gently brushing her bangs behind her ears, cupping her chin.

"Aaa..." His voice was silky, even flirtatious and she felt the excitement well inside of her at what would happen next.

Her body moved on its own will, it moved closer so her thigh was pressed against Sasuke's, feeling his warmth seep through her dress. As he moved closer still toward her, she felt her hand clench a little from nervousness.

Sakura's head filled with thoughts like, '_OH MY GOD ARE WE GOING TO KISS? This is so a dream!'_ And of course,  
the classical '_Did I remember to brush my teeth?'_

She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt Sasuke's warm lips descend upon her own, feeling the bolt of electrifying want pass through her.  
Sasuke's hands buried themselves in her hair, his tongue running along her lower lip in a plea for her to open up to his ministrations.  
With a moan, Sakura allowed him entrance, her own arms loosely holding onto his shoulders.

His hand released its hold on her hair, moving down her side until he got a grip of her hip, pulling her chest closer to his own.

Sakura broke away from the kiss, the happenings of the last few days flashing through her mind. She softly broke the kiss, gazing at the questioning face of Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I just got confused for some seconds." She put up a usual fake smile, which he always bought.

_**He didn't know her well enough to recognize the fakeness within it.**_

"Hn," Sasuke smirked as usual, but it curled into a smile.

_**A genuine and kind smile**_

Rare to been seen on the lips of either of the remaining Uchiha's.

Sakura smiled back to him and turned to look at the sunless sky.  
The sun had already disappeared behind the mountains, leaving nothing but red and blue skies.

"Sakura..." her attention was drawn to him again, but he wasn't looking at her anymore. "Why won't you tell me where he is?"

Her eyes which were full of happiness a moment ago, turned sad.

"If I told you, you would leave to find him again."

"Aaa…"

The next three hours they both sat there in silence, doing nothing but looking at the sky, and stealing glances from each other.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to follow me home." Sakura murmured, her cheeks flaming red.  
Where they usually parted, he had insisted to follow her home, and she didn't even get a chance to protest before he grabbed her hand, her shock silencing her. 

"Aa…"

"I'll see you some other time..." she said and left him alone outside.

Slowly, she closed the door and leaned on the dark wood. She softly slid down the door, her head aching and her heart throbbing greatly.  
She had kissed Sasuke! No, she had made out with Sasuke! Still, why didn't she feel as excited at she thought she would?

The whole scene was so strange, and on the top of that, the feeling of Itachi's kiss haunted her and she could still feel his lips against hers.  
'_Get yourself together, forget about the idiotic asshole Itachi, you're with Sasuke now, and he cares for you!_'

But it wasn't only Itachi that made the situation weird, well, the thought of him. It didn't feel right. It felt... Rushed? No, that wasn't the word. Unreal…? Perhaps it felt…Just a little…Fake. Sakura pondered at the thought for some minute, but decided to leave it alone.

"Oh crap, I'm tired…" she muttered to herself as she got up, going towards her bedroom. As she went up the stairs and sang to herself, an old song her mother used to sing to her when she was younger. Her face saddened a bit, she missed her mother badly, and her mission had forced her to be gone for some years, five years in fact. It was only two years left now, and her letters confirmed that she was still alive, still healthy.

She was about to open the door to he room when she felt a familiar chakra. She froze in her tracks. _'Who's here?'  
_  
The chakra was not unknown, no, she knew this person. It could not be any of her friends, it seemed impossible, she knew their chakras too well.

"Sasori." She whispered to herself. _'Shit, shit, shit! Get out of here now!' _shedidn't take more time to figure out where it came from, so she ran down the stairs and headed for the door, when she all of the sudden stopped.

"I hate this paralyzing crap!" Sakura said in a dangerously low tone.

"You do? I find it fascinating..." Sasori stated deadpanned. Sakura sighed; she was too tired to set up a vocal fight, so it was just going to be  
some bloody beatings with super Tsunade's powers, run to find someone, then make some scorpion soup.

"Sasori of red sand, you should learn to mask your chakra..." She said arrogantly. She had noticed him before he had a chance to attack.

"And you should learn to notice chakra; you could have noticed me from outside your house." It annoyed her that she couldn't see him,  
she was standing with her back to him, and he didn't even show himself.

"Why are you here?" her tone was firm, infuriated even, a vein started to pop out of her forehead. Another one popped up when she  
realized he wasn't going to answer.

She felt the paralyzing jutsu wear off, and she managed to turn around to see him.

"I will talk to you another time, Sakura." He said and disappeared in smoke.

Sakura, who had been angry just a minute ago, stood there with question written features...

"He left? Why? He could easily take me down... What?"

The reason he left just barged in the doorway.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura turned around to see a hyper blonde in the door way.

"Naruto, stop banging down my door!" Sakura screamed at him and stomped her foot.

"Heh, sorry Sakura-chan, I will remember it for the next time."

"You always say that, why are you here?" Sakura questioned as her hands settled on her hips, looking at him.

'_Sasori probably felt Naruto's chakra, and then fled, but Sasori could beat Naruto, he would have a hard time doing it and would probably be half dead after the battle though…'_

"Tsunade-baa-chan wants to talk to you." Sakura almost felt like crying. What did that woman want now? She was so tired, she even had problems walking.

"Let's go," she muttered to Naruto while grabbing her jacket, it was gonna get cold out.

* * *

"Akatsuki members could be in Konoha looking for you right now, I think you should move in with someone else for now; it's dangerous for you to live alone." '_No kidding_...' 

"Of course Tsunade." Sakura nodded in understanding. It made sense, if she was alone; it would be bigger risks for her being attacked.

"Who you want to move in with, you choose yourself, but I recommend finding someone strong, like Hyuuga Neji or Uchiha Sasuke.  
That's everything, leave now." Tsunade's strict voice left no room for arguments; Sakura nodded again and left the room.

"What did the old hag say?" Naruto asked her when she stepped out of the room.

"I need to move in with someone."

"YOU CAN LIVE WITH ME SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed and used the best puppy eyes he could manage.

"No." She said and began walking with a begging Naruto behind her

"PLEASE SAKURA-CHAN! I BEG YOU! WE CAN HAVE SLEEPOVER PARTIES!"

"No Naruto." Sakura tried to keep calm, but Naruto was really getting on her nerves.

"COME ON SAKURA-CHAN! AND WE CAN CUDDLE! AND WE CAN-"

"NO NARUTO YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT GOING TO MOVE IN WITH YOU!" Sakura screamed at him and rose a threatening first.

Naruto's face turned back to normal and he just shrugged.

"It was worth a try." He said and smiled at her.

"Who are you going to move in with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked when they finally were outside. "I think I'm going to live with either Ino or Hinata."

"Didn't Tsunade say strong?" Naruto asked innocently.

"YOU WERE LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION!" Sakura screamed at him, her eyes wide with surprise, and were quickly narrowing in annoyance.

"Heh, no, I heard her voice through the door!" Naruto said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You better not be lying, Naruto." Sakura's voice held a deadly calmness, something that made Naruto step back in anxiousness.

Sakura felt annoyed, but a small part of her felt like taking revenge.

"I'm also considering living with Sai you know."

"WHAT! SAKURA-CHAN! YOU CAN'T MOVE IN WITH THAT BASTARD! YOU WOULDN'T! YOU HATE SAI!" Naruto screamed and ran around in panic, shuddering at the thought of Sakura sleeping over at Sai's house.

Sakura smiled evilly to herself. _'He deserved it.'_

* * *

"S-Sakura, of course you're w-welcome to live with me, w-when will you move I-in?" Hinata's small voice made Sakura smile. 

Hinata was as innocent as one could be.

"Thank you so much Hinata! Are you sure that your father is okay with it?" Sakura asked, worried. If she wasn't allowed to live with the  
Hyuuga's she had no idea where to move. The Yamanaka's didn't have time nor space.

"H-He's okay with it"

"Okay, I think I should move in as soon as possible, so I'll probably be carrying my things over to your house later, you don't mind of course."

"Come over at a-any time."

Sakura thanked Hinata and hung up.

"Okay, I found a place to live, Tsunade will be happy with my choice." She looked out of the window, her eyes fixed on the biggest house in the neighborhood.

"Uchiha Estate." Sasuke had moved out after the massacre, Sakura guessed that it would be too much to live in the same room his family got killed…  
That made Sakura think about Itachi, the killer.

"You lost, Itachi." She said proudly and smirked to herself. _'Oh how I would like to see is face now, that bastard!_' The sound of the doorbell woke Sakura from her thoughts of squeezing the very life of Itachi.

She got up and opened the door, revealing a silver-haired man.

"Sakura, you're still here." He said and smiled, though it was obscured by his mask.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were moving to the Hyuuga's, and I thought you might want some help with moving."

"Oh, I can do it myse-" she looked at where Kakashi was standing a second ago.

"Where did he go?" she wondered and looked around herself.

"Sensei, Are you here?" she went inside her house to see if he was there. _'Maybe I just… Dreamt that whole scene…' _she told herself.

"Sakura?" a voice from behind made her jump in surprise. She turned around to see her teacher holding something in his hand.

"Where did you go? And how did you know I'm moving with Hinata? I hope you weren't listening to my phone calls again, you promised to quit, remember!"

"I moved your stuff, and when I was finished, I saw this." He said and raised the item.

"You're avoiding my second question, sensei." Sakura's vein popped up.

"I thought you wanted to look at it, it's was inside your closet, under everything else." He said and pushed it into her hands.

"WHAT! YOU WERE LOOKING AROUND IN MY ROOM! THAT'S PRIVATE!" She screamed and raised a fist, two veins popping on her head.

"Hehe, but everything is with Hinata now, see you around Sakura." He said and disappeared in smoke.

Sakura made a noise of annoyance then looked at her hands. Her face softened up a bit as she saw what he had found.  
Stroking her thumb gently over it, she removed some of the dust. She smiled to herself before using her other fingers to remove all the dust.

She held it up to the light to get a better view of it. Looking around in her house, she saw Kakashi had moved everything that was needed.  
Taking her jacket, she left the house, pressing the item closer to her heart as she began walking to the Hyuuga Estate.

* * *

She didn't get very far before she passed a well known boy. Stopping, she smiled towards him, getting a small smirk in return. 

"Hello Sasuke-kun." She watched him, it seemed like he had been training the whole day.  
His clothes and skin was dirty, with several minor wounds on his face.

He nodded to her, which made her smile.

"Training?"

"Aaa"

"Naruto?"

"Aaa."

"That's what I thought. I have to go, see you some other time Sasuke-kun." She said and turned around to leave when she felt something stop her. Looking around, she saw that Sasuke was holding her by the wrist, his eyes looking right into hers.

"Sasuke?" she asked him confused.

He smirked sexily at her, the hand holding her wrist traveled up her arm,  
triumph flashing through his eyes when he felt the shivers that ran through Sakura.

Sliding closer to her, Sasuke bent down so his lips came into contact with Sakura's pale neck, softly kissing her, getting the reaction he desired.

Her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips, her hands gripping Sasuke's shoulders.

"Sakura, you smell like blossoms, suitable, ne?" Sasuke purred, one hand traveling towards the hem of her top, fingering it teasingly.  
Sakura gasped in shock, patronizing herself for it as Sasuke's mouth suddenly covered hers, his tongue exploring her mouth intimately.

Slowly, Sakura began to respond, her hands traveling up his neck, her thumbs stroking over his cheeks gently as her jade eyes fluttered shut.

Sasuke smiled indulgently against her lips, his hand crawling up her top, cupping her right breast and squeezing gently.  
He felt Sakura tense, felt her lips freeze against his own. But he didn't stop.

Sasuke's free hand swept down her back, getting to her buttocks he gave a firm squeeze, the hand on her breast going towards the clip of her bra.

He undid it.

"S-stop," Sakura whispered, trying to pull away from Sasuke. He didn't listen, he only kissed her harder, his caresses becoming more firm.

"But Sakura, I thought you wanted this?" He asked a little too huskily, nipping at her lips, his tongue  
sliding along her puffy –from his kisses- lower-lip. Sasuke's hand on Sakura's butt pushed her forward,  
her breasts crushed against his chest, and she just _knew _Sasuke could feel her hardening nipples through the thin material of her dress and his top.

At last Sakura managed to break away from Sasuke, panting harshly and watching him with wariness at the ANBU captain.

"That was uncalled for, I trusted you Sasuke!" she yelled, tears filling her sad, betrayed eyes.  
Turning her back on the sharingan weilder, she ran towards the Hyuuga mansion in the distance.

Sasuke watched her run away, licking at his lips, still tasting her on them. His right hip tilted slightly as his arms crossed and scarlet eyes closed.

* * *

Wow! –Proud- 12 pages with Verdana! Font size 11!  
It is like an **"I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING WHEN I SHOULD!"**

Well! I just got to say something with **great importance.**

One, my great beta was the one who wrote the kissing scenes, I just can't write stuff like that without going all red in the face and fall out of the chair.  
I mean it xD!

Two, **It is NOT going to be SasuSakuIta triangle**, so don't get your hopes high/low.  
The SasuxSaku is important for the _plot_. Remember, this story is **SakuxIta!** And with some **SasoxSaku**! Lucky girl that Sakura xD.

Three**, HOW MANY OF YOU WOULD MIND IF THE FIC WENT UP TO 'M' RATING? IT'S FREAKING IMPORTANT THAT YOU ANSWER THIS!**

**

* * *

Next chapter:**

"Hinata, run, find someone, and come back, as fast as you can... Go!" she whispered to her.  
Hinata looked shocked at Sakura for a little moment, but did as she said, and ran as fast as she could.

Sakura felt drops of water hit her head. Looking up, she saw the skies were crying. _'  
I knew it was going to rain.'_ She thought for herself. A small chuckle came from Kisame.

"Now, Kisame, where is your partner?" Sakura harshly spoke; she felt the water kept pouring down.  
_'It went from a few drops to a shower' _Inner Sakura snorted.

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

Oh cruelness! xD 

**Review Answers: **

**Styff :** Thank you! Always good with some constructive critic.

**Hano'sAnjul :** Oh yes, very true!

**Pretear fan :** Woah, so much writing xD If Sakura gets captured again or not, I will not tell you.

**Jennjennr :** Aww, Sorry, no Itachi in this chapter either, but as a sorry, I WILL PROMISE YOU, LOT OF ITACHI-NESS in next chapter.

**Kaitou angel : **Check them out, she's the greatest ;D Here's an update!

**Yamanaka Ino :** Mostly lust, I got hard times writing a loving Itachi xD –Tries image Itachi holding roses- … -Shudders-

**A :** Yeye, I'm on my way to re-write the first chapters anyway.

**Jess :** You know I love you xD

**Ashwings101 :** Bingo ;D Uchiha Sasuke. Ever heard him sing? He got a really nice voice!

To all my other reviewers; I love you too;D LOVE YOU! YOU ARE THE PEOPLE WHO KEEP MY SPIRIT UP AND ENCOURAGE ME!

I

LOVE

YOU

ALL!

xD


	11. Chapter 11

**Poisoned Cherry Blossom **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. (That includes Itachi and Sasuke T.T) Neither do I own an internet cable anymore... I hate this…

Songs on repeat/chapter soundtrack:  
**Utada Hikaru** – Hikaru.  
**.Hack/Sign** – In the land of twilight.  
**Naruto** – Viva Rock  
**Naruto** - Harmonia

Thanks to my excellent beta! **BlackBloodedKunoichi**! She's betaing my stories even though I'm not online more than 5 minutes a week xD!  
I **love** you!

I love my readers, thank you for keeping faith in me!  
And, yes, all readers, kind of lime-ish,; **ITAXSAKU** SMEX! xD

**The new rating system**: 9/10 said yes to M. But I WILL put up a CLEAR warning when it comes a lemon part, so you can skip over it if you feel uncomfortable with it.

- **Arwen**.

* * *

"I don't get how you wake up so early!" Sakura said and rubbed her head. 

Hinata yawned and stretched her arms out, "It's my inner clock; I wake up 6am every day, even though I'm very tired."

_'Wow, that's the longest sentence I heard her say... And she doesn't seem like she's stuttering in the morning.' _

She rubbed her eyes as Hinata smiled shyly at her. Sakura turned to look out of the window.  
What was it with Sasuke last night? He was acting so weird.

"Oh." Hinata's voice pulled Sakura from her thoughts.  
She noticed Hinata's eyes focused on something beside her. Turning to look at it, she saw what caught Hinata's gaze.

"Kakashi found it for me, I thought I lost it!" Sakura said and picked it up, handing it over to Hinata.

"It's you, Kakashi, Sasuke and N-Naruto-kun. The genin days…" Sakura nodded. _'The genin days, the wonderful days, I miss them.' _

"Sakura-c-chan?" Hinata's timid voice spoke.

"Yes?" she said and looked at the photo in Hinata's hands.

"Ar-are you okay?" she gazed over at Sakura worriedly.

"Of course I am! What makes you think I'm not?" Sakura lied, she was still thinking about the previous night.  
She forced a smile, but it disappeared when she saw Hinata wasn't buying it. Sakura looked at the floor; she didn't want to look at Hinata's knowing eyes.

"Still thinking about l-last night?" Sakura nodded a bit, she was still confused about Sasuke.

"Um, how about we go to train?" Hinata said and smiled and tilted her head.  
Sakura raised her head and smiled. _'Why didn't I think about that before now?'_

"Yes I would like that!" Sakura chirped happily. Hinata turned a little confused; Sakura was sure moody, first she was fine, happy, depressed and then very happy. But right now she didn't care, as long as Sakura was happy, she was too.

* * *

"I think it's going to rain any time now." Sakura said and looked up at the sky. Heavy clouds were gathering up, threatening to fall down.  
Hinata looked up as well, her innocent face turned sad. 

"Oh well, real kunoichi's doesn't get stopped by some rain!" Sakura said sweetly and smiled to her friend.  
Hinata returned her smile and they kept walking, until Sakura stopped.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked and looked at her friend. She had frozen in her tracks, her eyes filled with fear.  
Hinata turned around to see where she was looking. Her eyes spotted a man, wait, a blue-skinned man?  
Dressed in a black coat with red clouds with white outlines. She couldn't see clearly because his back was to her.

Sakura on the other hand knew exactly who it was.

_'Oh shit, it's Kisame! Okay, get Hinata, and turn slowly around, he hasn't seen you yet, go, go, go!'_ Inner Sakura hissed to herself.

Sakura looked at Hinata whom were confused. Sakura made a signal with her hand for her to come to her, which she did.

"Hinata, we need to get out of here, quick!" she whispered quickly and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Let's g-"

"Pinky?"

Sakura froze in her spot again_. 'Damn it, damn it! He saw me! What shall we do now? Okay, relax, Itachi isn't here, I can't feel him either. Kisame is nothing compared to Itachi, so, breath in and out.'_

"What are you doing in Konoha pinky?" Kisame's nickname for her irked Sakura to no end. She hated to be called 'pinky', she couldn't help her natural color! She turned around to face Kisame with an evil grin playing his lips.

"I managed to escape your stupid headquarters fish-man, you shouldn't leave Sasori and Deidara with the control, they can't be trusted." Sakura said calmly.

"Sakura-chan, who is that?" Hinata asked as she noticed that Sakura's face was filled with worry and anger.

"Hinata, run, find someone, and come back, as fast as you can... Go!" she whispered to her.  
Hinata looked shocked at Sakura for a little moment, but did as she said, and ran as fast as she could.

Sakura felt drops of water hit her head. Looking up, she saw the skies were crying. _'I knew it was going to rain.'_ She thought for herself.  
A small chuckle came from Kisame.

"Now, Kisame, where is your partner?" Sakura harshly spoke; she felt the water kept pouring down. _'It went from a few drops to a shower' _Inner Sakura snorted.

"I'm right behind you."

Sakura felt like dying. Right there, in the rain, just dying. She didn't want to turn around to see his face, no, she wouldn't turn around,  
she didn't hear his voice, she didn't sense his chakra.

No, Itachi _was_ _not_ there.

"Itachi-san, did you know Pinky escaped?"

Fine, Itachi _was_ there.

Kisame looked at Itachi, then back at Sakura, giving her a 'oh you're in so much trouble'-look before disappearing in smoke.

_'Why did he go? Where did he go? What?'_ Sakura was confused; he had looked at Itachi before he left right? Itachi had given him a look back?  
Why didn't she see it?

_'Well, girl, your back is to him, unless you have Byakugan, it's pretty impossible to see behind you.' _

"I didn't expect to see you in Konoha Sakura." Itachi's voice was still as emotion-less as ever.

"I didn't expect you to be here, _Itachi"_ the pressure on the last word was filled with disgust.

_'Stop glaring holes in my neck! Fine, okay, just turn around, face him, say 'LOOK! BIRDY!' Then run for your life! Good plan, good plan!'_ Sakura felt like sweat-dropping at her inner-mind's escape plan.

"Well, I think you should leave me alone, I escaped, I won." Sakura smiled to herself. _'Oh yeah baby, I won, fair and square!' _

"I don't think so." Sakura's heart stopped. Itachi, whom had been standing, well, further away, was now right behind her,  
his mouth right next to her ear. Instinct flew through her mind, and she jumped around, face to face with the killer. Slowly,  
she began stepping back, her right hand held out, as a 'do-not-approach' signal.

She quickly looked behind her back to see that it was something that could stop her if she began running_. 'Nothing, now run!'_ Inner Sakura screamed at her, and for once, she did what her inner mind said.

Without looking back, she ran as fast as she could, ignoring that he was probably faster than her. She thought about hiding in the forest, it would be harder for him to find her there, and she could just mask her chakra! _'Good plan!' _

_

* * *

_

After five-six minutes of breathtaking running, Sakura leaned to the closest tree, catching up on her lost breath.  
The forest sure was thick, and he had to have problems finding her. His eye was Sharingan, not Byakugan.  
The water had made her hair soak wet. She sighed and pushed the wet hair out of her face.

_'Breathe girl, breathe girl, he's gone.'_

Opening her eyes again, she looked on the other side of the tree, seeing if he actually had bothered to go after her.  
Looking around, she saw no one at all.

Relived, she turned over back to her position; she saw something, more like someone, she did not want to see, Itachi.

_'What? He found me? How!' _

"Tired?" His voice was mocking her. She had used the very last of her energy to run, and now, he was standing right in front of her, looking just like he had some minutes ago.

Sakura stepped backwards, only to walk right into a tree. _'I can't go further back, damn it! Okay, right or left, right or left? Which way is the smartest one?'_

With the speed of light, Itachi was right in front of her, his arms above her shoulder, keeping her captured between him and the tree.  
The rain was still pouring down, even though it wasn't as much as it was on the open field, the rain had problems reaching through the trees.

She looked at him, her heart racing, and her mind screaming to get out of the position she was in. Slowly, her hand reaching for the kunai in her pocket, her eyes looking past him instead. _'Avoid his eyes at all cost.'_

It was nothing there.

_'Where the fuck is it?_' her eyes narrowed and she looked at his face; that smirking bastard.

"You took my weapons." She stated harshly. As she expected, he didn't answer. The rain made their position even more uncomfortable.

"Step away Itachi." Her voice was angry, which that made Itachi raise an eyebrow, obviously in amusement.

"Why?" even through the rain, she felt his warm breath played upon her skin, he was so close, way too close, and Sakura hated every second of it.

"Because I'm not going back there."

"It's not like you have choice." Sakura gritted her teeth, _'Stupid idiotic asshole, I hate you, hate you, I HATE YOU!' _

Gathering some chakra in her arm, she was ready to hit him, make him fly backwards. _'HIT'_

As she hit, she realized that he had seen her attack, and removed himself.  
She ended up punching nothing but air, and because of the speed she had added in her attack, she fell right at the wet and soaked ground, stomach first.

_'Damn it.' _

Looking back at Itachi, his side was leaned to the tree she was pinned to a moment ago, amusement in his eye and smirk. She glared at him,  
hating every moment that was passing. He pushing himself from the tree and began walking to her. It didn't seem like the rain was bothering him at all.

Sakura turned over, once again face to face with him. She raised herself from the ground, her body aching a bit because of the hard fall.

"Bastard!" she spat at him, her glare still sending daggers towards him. She was ready to remove that amusement in his eyes.

Fiercely, she tired to kick him, but only to be caught. He held her leg, making her balance weak. She tried to pull back her foot,  
but his grip was way to strong.  
Not using another second on that, she decided to go for a punch.

He caught her arm as well, like it was nothing. _'Damn it! Just one more hit, I can't kick him, so I have to go for a hit with the arm.'_

As her hand was aimed at his chest, she felt something next to her foot.

_'What the fuck?' _

Before Sakura knew it, the bastard had tripped her up, _'No way, idiot._' She closed her eyes and reached her hand out and grabbed the  
closest thing she could find.

His cloak.

"Shit" she cried out as she fell on the ground, second time on falling down.

_'Oh great! I fell right into a puddle of water, just great!' _

She felt a weight above her, and slowly she opened her eyes to see red Sharingan eyes looking straight into hers. She looked at him,  
than at her hand, she was still holding his cloak. Quickly she let go and looked at him again, he was raising an eyebrow.

_'Very nice position you landed in Sakura. Wait, why isn't he getting off, why is he staring at me? Get off! Get off!' _

"I didn't think you wanted this." He cooed in her ear, making Sakura's face turn bright red.

"W-what are y-you talking a-about?" she said, her eyes widened in horror.

He only smirked at her, making her cheeks redder at the sensuality of it.

_'Why am I blushing? Oh yeah, because a sexy s-class criminal is lying on top of me!' _

She couldn't help but gasp when she felt a hand settle right above her hip, the thumb stroking over the bone slowly.

She gathered her hands at his chest and tried to push him away, only to realize it was useless, he didn't even move an inch.  
His hands went slowly, so slowly up.

Sakura squirmed wildly under his touch, feeling the pleasure but also the anxiousness.

"Stop it!" she tried to make her voice sound firm.

"You put yourself in this situation, and now you want out? I don't think so" He huskily whispered in a mocking tone in her ear,  
making Sakura's blush re-appear.

"If I knew this would happen I wouldn't have dragged you down with me bastard!" she hissed at him and grit her teeth, oh how she despised the man above her. His hands were right under her breasts, just a little more movement and they would cover them, but they slid back down,  
sliding slowly, sending shivers down her spine.

The rain still went on, but it was calming down now.

He leaned his face closer to hers, and their noses were touching. Sakura froze, _'What the hell! GET OFF BASTARD!'_ Inner Sakura screamed.

She opened her mouth to speak, to protest, to curse him, but not one sound came out.

"The cat got your tongue?" _'Oh I hate you so much!' _Inner Sakura was fuming with anger, ready to kill the man above her.

Sakura gave out a small yelp when his hand passed her hip and to her thigh. The rain had made her cloths wet, making it clasp on to her skin.

"Stop it..." She really tried to sound stronger, but it failed. Her heart beat paced up and her body getting all warm as a ticklish feeling started to spread in her stomach.

Itachi smirked at her again, making Sakura's stomach feeling grow even bigger.

Once again, she tried to push him away. _'Why is he so fucking strong!'_

"S-stop it!" Her voice was louder, but it had begun stuttering. Itachi turned his face away from hers, then went to her neck instead, biting the soft flesh gently.

"Stop it!" She cried out, each time his teeth touched her skin, it sent shivers down her spine. _'He's gentler than last time, and he is a good kisser, you want to feel his lips again, right?.' _

Sakura's eyes widened even more than before. Where did that thought come from?

She closed her eyes tightly, her hands clenching and heart racing.

She noticed he had left her neck, but he was still over her, she felt his weight on her.  
_'Oh please, Kami-sama, please kill me right now, let me sink into this earth.'_

For a little time, nothing happened, and her eyes were still closed._ 'I can't take this anymore!' _Slowly she opened one eye to see him looking at her, the smirk still decorating his face. He bent his head a bit down, and licked her lips lightly.

_'What?' _

It happened so quickly, but it happened! Itachi kissed her, his lips on hers, for the second time!  
The kiss wasn't crushing, but not gentle either. Sakura had closed her eyes because of reflexes.

_'Good kisser!'_ Sakura felt she could kill the voice that was cheering for this to happen. The rain had stopped up, but both of them were entirely soaked, and on the top of that, Sakura was lying in a pool of water.

Their lips parted, and Sakura's eyes fluttered open, her sight a bit blurry. Her eyes gazed at his eyes, then at his lips.  
Unconsciously she licked her lips, her senses begging for his lips upon hers again.  
'_Why am I losing control? Why am I thinking like this? What's wrong with me! Did he trick me with his eyes again? No, that can't be it!' _

Without the power of self-control, her arms which were pushing on his chest slid upwards, stopping when she reached his shoulders.  
_'What am I doing? I don't want this!' _

She tried, and she tried really hard to control herself, but she failed badly.

Very badly.

Instead of pushing him away, she pulled him closer, ignoring his 'winner'-smirk. Her hands traveled from his shoulder and behind his neck, pulling him even closer than before. _'I don't want this, I hate this man! I HATE THIS MAN!' _her mind screamed over and over, but Sakura didn't listen.

Their lips connected again, but this time, she pressed hers against his as well, joining the game. She closed her eyes and felt her body was overpowered by new feelings and sensations. Inner Sakura kept cheering for her, while her mind told her to stop. They canceled each other out, but then it was another voice… Lust.

As they broke the kiss, she felt him nibbling and licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth. Sakura froze, her mind snapped out of the lust daze. Did she want this? Would she allow this? Give her access to her mouth?

The two minds kept telling her different, which confused her greatly.  
Shaking the voices off, she had decided.

Very carefully and slowly, she opened her mouth, giving him the entrance to entwine his tongue with hers. She felt his hands moved again, they roamed over her body, from her thighs, to her hips, and over her stomach.

_'Why is it like this? Last night with Sasuke, why is this so different? Why aren't I reacting the same way?' _

She moaned in his mouth, and loved the way he tasted, it was so cold and fresh, and it felt so good when it mixed up with her tongue, making her begging for more. She didn't want the feeling to end, it was just too good. _'This is so wrong.' _Her mind told her over and over.

She felt her air supply was cutting out, which Itachi clearly noticed, and then parted from her. Both of them were catching for their breaths, looking at each other. Sakura's cheeks changed into crimson as she looked into the red orbs.

The Sharingan, the proof that he was an Uchiha.

He leaned over to her ear and nibbled her earlobe gently, making Sakura give out a small meow sound. She could feel him smirk to her ear.

"I'll come for you tomorrow." He whispered with his emotionless voice, making her confused. _'He'll what?'_ She didn't have time to protest before his lips were crushed on hers again, but it didn't last long.

They broke apart, and Itachi only looked her in the yes before disappearing to nothing but smoke.

_'I'm ashamed of you Sakura, I really am, you gave into the devil.'_ Her mind told her, as Inner Sakura gave her a mental high five. It certainly was not good to have two minds at all times.

Sakura shook the thought off as she raised herself into a sitting position. Touching her lips carefully, she felt that they had swelled up a bit from the bruising kisses. Already now she missed how he tasted, the cold and refreshing taste of snow.

Completely different from Sasuke. Sasuke tasted like he smelled, rain and forest, which was also pleasurable, but she preferred Itachi.

_'SHAME ON YOU! YOU PREFER ITACHI OVER SASUKE!' _

"I DID NOT THINK THAT!" She screamed to herself and covered her mouth.

"I think I heard someone." A voice snapped Sakura out of her disbelief-state, and then she heard some more voices. By the feeling of it, she guessed it was five or six people.

"Sakura?" a shy and easily recognizable voice called out for her.

"Hinata?"

* * *

"COME ON SAKURA-CHAN, TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!" Naruto's loud voice was going to destroy her eardrums anytime now, any time. 

"Naruto, I told you, Kisame came, and then I ran to the forest, where we began fighting!" Sakura lied, trying to sound as convincible as possible.

Kakashi only raised eyebrow, he wasn't quite buying his student's story.

"How come you aren't hurt?" Naruto had finally lowered his voice.

"He only dodged my attacks, and he left when you guys came." _'Oh please buy it.'_

Sakura only sighed, she was happy that Naruto and Kakashi wanted to train with her today, but she didn't expect all these questions.

Hinata told Ino, Ino told... Everyone? She had to keep lying in everyone's faces, which she really hated.

"Sakura, can I talk to you? I need some help with something back at my place." Kakashi said, smiling through the mask. Sakura nodded, and Kakashi made a signal for her to follow.

As soon as they reached his home, Sakura closed the door and turned over too glare at him

"Okay Kakashi-sensei, I know you don't need help, but what I said is true, can't you please stop questioning about it?" Sakura begged, she was so tried of the whole God damn thing. Ino had been talking about it the whole day after it, and she woke up this morning to Naruto's 'OH MY GOD, MY SAKURA-CHAN, ARE YOU OKAY!' that was heard all through the Hyuuga mansion.

"Sakura, don't bother lying to me, I know something more happened, and I guess Itachi had something to do with it. You're 16 years, and your lies are still as bad as the time you were 12." He said and crossed his arm, waiting for the real explanation.

Sakura looked at him for a little while before sighing again.

"Fine, this is what happened. Kisame saw us, I told Hinata to get someone. I ran into the forest, hoping to hide myself. Itachi found me, and I got dead scared, and tried to attack him, he just dodged my attacks, I was out of breath and energy when I heard the team. That's it, Itachi disappeared." Oh how she hated lying.

"I was there when they got you out of the forest, I noticed your chakra was almost full, fighting Itachi takes more than that."

"I used taijutsu."

"You are weak in taijutsu, and you know, under such circumstances you use what you're best in, which would be genjutsu for you."

"Why won't you believe me!" She cried out, her face turning angry.

"I want to know the truth." He said calmly.

"Fine, Kisame saw us, then Itachi saw me, Kisame disappeared, I ran in the forest, Itachi found me, then he pinned me to the tree, and he just stared at me! I tried to punch him but he moved, I fell, we stared at each other, people came, he disappeared, HAPPY NOW!" If he didn't believe in that, she had to tell him the horrible truth.

Kakashi looked carefully at her for a moment, then he grinned through the mask.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Sakura smiled at him, a Inner Sakura grinning evilly.

They were about to leave when Sakura remembered what Itachi had said. 'I'll come for you tomorrow.' As much as she missed his lips, she didn't want to go back. No way in hell she was going back.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She asked shyly, unsure how he would react to her questions.

"Yes Sakura?"

"I think Itachi will come for me tomorrow, and I quite don't know if I want to trouble Hinata with it, I mean, since I live with her, and you know Itachi is pretty strong, and you are the only one who could match him, I doubt anyone else actually have encountered him and survived, I me-" Sakura's babbling was cut by Kakashi.

"Of course you can sleep here tonight." He said in his usual kind tone. Sakura looked at him and smiled sweetly. She loved how she didn't have to explain or ask anything of him, he understood right away.

"I'll come by later, and thank you Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura chirped before leaving his apartment, leaving Kakashi smiling through his mask.

"I know it's something you're hiding Sakura."

* * *

**OH YEAH BABY! SOME HOT SMOKING SMEX XD**

And the best part, **I WROTE IT**! OH YEAH XD! This is the first kiss I've ever written. Hopefully it didn't go too fast.

**Something funny:  
**Only ONE person figured out what happened on the last chapter! Well, another person was close. But all of you believing it were Itachi disguised as Sasuke… You're wrong xD

**And another thing**, being a very experienced reviewer, I know it's hard to say something after such a scene, so, your review can be anything if you don't have any words, you can even say 'Wow, nice weather today!' or 'Do you got any pets?'

Anything off topic is okay xD! I just want to say if you people still care enough to review! ;D;D

* * *

Review answers: 

**Ellie **: I LUFF YOUUUUUU! XD

**Yamanaka Ino**: He would be more like the bad guy with a leather jacket and a motorcycle than the boy with dad's car xD Muahaha, you'll see!

**Kaitou angel** : Hahaha xD –Laughs at your comment- Ahh.. xD How about this chapter xD Liked it?

**Inuyashahelp** : Oh god, I can't write lemons yet, I need to feel more comfortable with what I write before going there. Baby steps!

**The-kaiba-heir** : Aww, thank you very much ;D

**Itachissmexygirl** : Yupp, that's what I'm going for ;D

**Sekiryu** : Oh you're so close to the real solution! So close!

**Infinite Inficio** – Oh god I fell in love with the line when I wrote it myself xD Naruto is so much fun to write.. It's like a male version of me!(Okay, maybe he's a bit dumber and more hyper, but we're close!)

**KonohaGirl** : Kakashi just had that thing with listening to Sakura's phone calls, which she dislikes xD And just disappeared before she could scold him for it.

**Jess** : Aww, now, what do you adore most, my writing or LJ layout xD?

**Hao'sAnjul** : Oh, sorry about that. You see, I don't copy and past it, I write it off, and sometimes I add or forget a couple of letters.

**XUchihaSerenaX** : Neither, it was Sasuke all the way ;D He got a reason though, he's not that loving or whatever you would like to call it xD Sasuke's voice actor is actually a singer, and he sings damn nice too!

**Rhonda21** : Did I manage to please you with the Itachi-ness xD?

**Typonumber5** : Okay, I must just say that your review made me so extremely happy! It was sooo sweet :D:D (I added in the summary 'M to be sure', blame it on the authoress over-reacting xD)

**Mind at loss** : Wow.. I must just say, damn girl, you got the brains xD

**Darkkittyingbigtrouble : **-DIES- .. –IS BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE- Fan art :D Lol, don't worry ;D It would be very kind though! I know, the 'yeah' is a disease xD

**I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU'RE THE REASON I WAKE UP ONE HOUR EARLIER THE THREE FIRST DAYS AFTER POSTING THE CHAPTER(I swear!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Poisoned Cherry Blossom **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. (That includes Itachi and Sasuke T.T) Neither do I own an internet cable anymore... I hate this…

Disclaimer

Songs on repeat/chapter soundtrack:  
**Utada Hikara** – Hikaru.  
**.Hack/Sign** – In the land of twilight.  
**Naruto** – Viva Rock  
**Naruto** - Harmonia

* * *

Thanks AGAIN to my excellent beta! **BlackBloodedKunoichi**! She's betaing my stories even though I'm not online more than 5 minutes a week xD! I love you Ellie ;D I truly do! And if you don't stop betaing when you're sick, I'm going to have to force you! xD

And I got to say something more about Ellie; she's isn't just a beta, she is one heck of an awesome friend of mine! And she's so great with ideas, and... ARGH! Well, you're indescribable important for this story, and for my life;D

* * *

Just going to say to my beloved little sister, Jess, I miss you, and hope your eyes weren't at the size of saucers when you read the last chapter xD

"Itachi…" Sakura murmured in her sleep, her hair thrown all over her face and hands grabbing onto the futon's sides.

Kakashi had been looking at her for some minutes now, and she kept repeating Itachi's name, something that disturbed him greatly. Why did she keep saying her name in his sleep? It could not be a nightmare for sure, if it was, her face wouldn't be soo... Happy looking? Lusty?

Something had happened, and it annoyed him that Sakura didn't tell him. He couldn't force her, but it was unusual for Sakura to keep such a thing secret.

A moan from Sakura's mouth disturbed Kakashi's thoughts, making him even more suspicious of the events that happened in the forest.

Oh well, he would just have to sneak around.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Are you here! Hinata said you were here, but not why! SAKURA-CHAN!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO! YOU'RE WAKING EVERYONE UP YOU IDIOT!" Sakura felt like slapping herself, she had just screamed right back at him.

"SAKUUUUUUURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN?" The very limit was reached, and she did the only thing she could do, let him in. She left Kakashi's kitchen and headed for the door. Kakashi had left early, apparently, he had a mission, and she had been wandering in his house alone. Opening the door she saw the hyperactive blonde grinning like a mad man.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He screamed and clung himself around her neck, almost pushing her on the ground with his weight.

"Naruto, let go." Sakura's voice was dangerous, and it warned him about some great beating if he didn't let go. Naruto did exactly as she said and laughed nervously at her and grinned.

"Sakura-chan, I was worried, I had been shouting your name for ten minutes outside the Hyuuga mansion before Hinata told me you were here." Sakura sweat dropped, she felt really bad for putting Hinata and her family up with Naruto.

"What do you want idiot?" Sakura felt a bit bad for calling him idiot, but Naruto was used to it now.

"Want to go training? I'm bored." He said and grabbed her wrist, trying to drag her out of the house.

"Fine, fine, just wait a moment." She said as she left him in the doorway.

They had gone to the training field, then he had just stopped. He just sat down at the grass while Sakura stood there confused.

Seeing that he wasn't going to keep going, she found herself a place to sit, a big rock. Naruto was still not saying anything.

* * *

10 minutes later

It scared her, Naruto had been silent for whole ten minutes, the only thing he had done was to lie down.

"Naruto, why are we just sitting here?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"We're waiting for teme." Naruto answered her.

'_What? Sasuke? Is he coming? Crap, crap, crap!' _Sakura's mind tried right away to think about an escape plan. Why was he coming? Did he know that she was here?  
Sakura bit her bottom lip and looked Naruto, who was lying on the ground.

'_He fell asleep?'_ Sakura felt anger taking over her body but she got it under control before anything else.

"Sasuke is right, you are a big idiot." She said and looked at the sleeping form of Naruto. Getting up from the rock, she looked at him, and waved her hand in front of his eyes. _'He's asleep? Okay, time to get out of here!'_ Sakura turned around, just to bump into someone's chest.

"Sorry!" She said quickly and rubbed her nose. Looking up at the person she collided with, she saw familiar midnight eyes looking at her.

"S-Sasuke…" She said just above a whisper. Carefully, she took a step back, still not trusting him for what happened two days ago.

"N-nice to se-see you, bu-but I got to g-go." She said and looked at him, putting up a fake and nervous smile. She was about to turn around when he spoke to her.

"Sakura.." He began. Sakura stopped and looked at the raven haired boy.

"I'm sorry." The words seemed so unfitting for his mouth, she couldn't call back any time he had said he was sorry, not even when he left Konoha, he had just said thank you. Unsure of what to say, she just stood there.

'_Your eyes tell me another story Sasuke.'_

"N-no Sasuke." She said gently, her eyes traveling down to the ground; she couldn't stand looking at him right now.

He didn't answer, which made her happy, she didn't want to talk to him. She turned away from him and went to Naruto, who still was sleeping. With a flash, he was right in front of her, blocking her way.

"Tell me why?" his voice was demanding, and his expression holding signs of anger and annoyance.

"Because you didn't listen! I told you to stop! And the small fact that we were standing right in the middle of the street, anyone could have seen it, weren't you thinking?" She hissed at him, her eyes which were sad and shameful before, turning angry.

Sasuke's face turned into its calmness again, emotionless, just like his older brother.

"Sakura, it won't happen again." He lifted his hand up to cup her face, seeing that Sakura didn't go tense by his touch. Sakura only looked up at the midnight blue eyes. It still didn't feel right, everything felt so pushed and fake.

But her heart was still yearning for Sasuke.

"You promise?" She said shyly as she grabbed his arm, pushing it from her face and held him by his wrist.

"Aa." Sakura smiled at him, maybe she could forgive him, but this was his last chance. Sasuke bent over and kissed her forehead, leaving a warm feeling inside Sakura's heart.

"I think we should wake Naruto." She said and turned over to the snoring sound. He sure was a loudmouth, even when sleeping. In her mind, she thought she could just kick him to wake him up, but she used a smarter method.

"NARUTO! HINATA IS IN DANGER!" Sakura screamed as loud as she could, knowing that it would wake the kyuubi container.

As guessed, Naruto jumped out of his sleep and in a fighting position, ready to kill the person who hurt Hinata. Looking around, he tried to spot some other people than Sakura and Sasuke.

'_It always works.'_ Sakura snickered for herself.

"I was just joking Naruto." Sakura said and stuck her tongue out to him. Through the years, Naruto and Sakura's relationship had turned into brother and sister, even though Naruto showed some rather 'loving' sides of himself.

That dumb idiot could still not see that Hinata nearly passed off each time they talked to each other.

"Shall we go?" Sakura asked them.

"EY, TEME, THAT'S WHAT THE! A-" After that you could hear a high pitched scream coming from Naruto's voice. Sakura made a 'oh that must be painful' face as she looked at a losing Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto had been sparring for some time, and now Naruto was defeated. Sakura sighed at the sight of a burnt Naruto; he really needed to avoid Sasuke's katon jutsu's.

"I'll beat you next time teme." Naruto hissed at him before getting up from the grass.

"Whatever dobe, you lost." Sasuke muttered to him. Sasuke wasn't in great condition either. He had wounds all over his handsome face and arms.

Sakura had to laugh at them. Old Sakura would worry about Sasuke's wounds, and totally ignore everything else, but she had grown so much.

"For once, the winner is Sasuke." Sakura giggled at her own statement. But it was true, Sasuke had lost endless times to Naruto, and now it was time to take some bloody revenge. The only thing Sakura worried about, was that she had to be there all the time, this could defiantly not get out of control, like it had so many years ago.

Sasuke's chidori combined with the cursed seal, Naruto's rasegan combined with the kyuubi. If they attacked each other, both of them would be in great risk of dying. They had grown much stronger, which meant their attacks were harder, and more dangerous.

Naruto looked at his burnt clothing, and sniffed it. His face expression turned sick.

"I'm never going to get the smell off now!" He screamed, waving his hands hysterically.

"What's the big deal? Just use another sweater idiot." Sakura commented at him, looking at the worried Naruto.

"IT'S MY FAVORITE ONE!" He cried out before glaring daggers at Sasuke.

"They are all the same, dobe." Sasuke sighed, glaring right back at him.

"No they are not teme! And now I have to go because Chouji is expecting me. And teme, you will pay for this shirt!" he said and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

"No way dobe."

"Yes you will." Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto had already gone, disappearing in smoke.

'_I want to learn that technique; it could come handy in pretty handy. Stupid Kakashi-sensei! Thinking that I can't do it!'_

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who were just standing there, with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Congra-AH!" Sakura screamed when she felt Sasuke's hands wrap around her waist from behind, she felt her whole body tense, not ready for closeness yet.  
'He's so freaking fast!' He rested his head on her shoulder, only standing like that, not making any moves.

Sakura turned normal again, her body relaxing in his hold. She felt safe in his hold, but yet, she felt scared.

"Sakura, tell me, where is the base?" his voice was like silk combined with honey, seducing her just by saying her name.

"I can't tell you." She whispered to him, turning her head to get a better view of him. His eyes were so cold, but held emotion which she would never find in Itachi's eyes.

'_STOP THINKING ABOUT ITACHI!'_

"Why not?" His hold around her grew more possessive, making Sakura a bit nervous, she didn't want him angry. Sensing the irritation his voice, she decided to not answer; it would maybe be better that way.

"Sakura?" His voice was still calm, but it held a demanding tone, almost forcing her to answer. Sakura felt a bad feeling tumbling around in her stomach. She felt that Sasuke was giving out a glow of dark aura, people who sensed it, would guess danger.

"You would go after him, and get killed." She whispered, her voice shivering a bit.

Sakura's dark aura disappeared, making Sakura breathe out in relief, she was afraid of him sometimes, he could be really frightening.

"I won't." He whispered gently in her ear, sending shivers down her spine and painting a deep red color on her cheeks.

She freed herself from his grip and turned to look at him. She had noticed that Sasuke used Sharingan sometimes regularly too, not just under battles like before.

Sasuke probably refused to believe it, but he was turning into Itachi at some points.

"I know you will." She only answered him before turning away from him, leaving him alone.

* * *

Rain. Not long after she had left Sasuke, it had begun to rain. The moment she had reached Kakashi's apartment she had found a chair and sat down right beside the window, watching the sky cry it's 'heart' out.

'_Rain... Reminds me of Itachi... Comes and goes as he pleases, unpredictable, no one can stop it; no one knows when it stops either! It can be rather forceful or soft...'_

"You like rain?" Kakashi's voice scared the very livings out of Sakura, making her fall down from the chair.

Looking up from the ground, she found her masked sensei looking down at her.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She screamed at him, pointing at his grinning face. Ha reached a hand out for her, which she gladly took, and he helped her gently up.

"Seen any signs of Itachi?" She asked grumpily as she rubbed her sides, the ground wasn't exactly soft.

"No, not yet." He headed to the stairs, ready to leave Sakura in her own little world of watching the rain.

"Good, very good! Maybe he backed out!" Sakura grinned evilly and rubbed her hands together. _'Oh crap, I wanted to taste his lips again.'_

Sakura didn't let the lusty voice destroy her happiness, she just ignored it.

"Doubt it." Kakashi broke her out of the winning trance, making her mood turn upside down

"Don't destroy my little shiny moment's sensei!" Sakura cried out, her face turned annoyed and depressed.

"I got so few of them!" She said with a childish voice and made a face at him. He only laughed through the black mask. That mask that had annoyed her beyond limits.

"You should sleep now Sakura, it's soon midnight." He said to her and waved before leaving her in the living room alone. Sakura looked over at the couch. Kakashi had almost forced her to sleep in the bed, and he on the couch, but she had managed to win their little fight.

Sakura looked out of the window again, guessing the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Secretly, she hoped it will go on all night.

Looking at the couch again, she didn't think twice before she threw herself on it, falling asleep the same second she closed her eyes.

* * *

_This isn't real, none if this is happening._

_I don't want any of this to happen._

_Stop it!_

_JUST STOP IT!_

Sakura flashed her eyes open and raised herself quickly into a sitting position. Looking around, she saw nothing but darkness. She quickly dried the sweat of her forehead and breathed in.

'_What an awful nightmare! Now I can't even remember it! Well, that is good...'_

Putting her hands on her chest, she tried to calm down her heart. The nightmare had awakened her from the sleep.

When her heart got its regular beat again, she closed her eyes and leaned down at the soft couch again, but only to be interrupted by a loud sound.

Her eyes fluttered open again, and quickly spotted the open window._ 'Thunder and lighting.'_

She felt the cold breeze from the window and decided to close it, how foolish of her to forget to close the window. '_I can't even remember opening it.'_

As her feet touched the ice cold floor, a lightning lighted up the entire room, making Sakura's heart jump again. Silently she tripped over to the window, looking out of it.

The rain was still going on, watering the streets of Konoha. She smiled for herself at the sight of moon. It was full and glowing, lightning the sky up.

She carefully closed the window, when suddenly, she felt a presence. As she went to turn around, it was too late.

A large hand covered her mouth, stopping her from screaming; an arm wound around her waist, stopping her movement. She tried to break free from the strong hold, but only to feel the arm around her waist tighten.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes, which darted around, trying to see her captor. Looking in the window, she looked into eyes, eyes that she hated, yet they fascinated her.

Red eyes...

'_Itachi.'_

Knowing it was Itachi holding her so intimately, she tried to scream but it was stifled by Itachi's cold hand.

She felt Itachi breathe against her ear, closing her eyes in fear she waited what the S-class criminal would say, "Boo" he whispered darkly. Sakura whimpered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Itachi noticed the falling tear, and used his thumb to gently wipe it away, but his hand was still covering her mouth. Sakura could even hear her heartbeat, and it seemed like it was trying to get out of her chest. Why couldn't she just fight him?  
Why did she turn so weak every time he was around?

"You still fear me?" His husky voice sent several shivers down her spine as she gave out another whimper. She was afraid that her legs would give after any time now.

"Don't scream." His words made her stomach knot and toes curl. She didn't even want to think of what happened if she disobeyed him, so she nodded lightly.

The hand was removed from her mouth and Sakura took a sharp breath, trying to calm down herself. Resting an arm at her chest, she took another deep breath. His mouth was still next to her ear, breathing gently.

She felt the hand around her waist slip off, but stopped at her side, right above her hip. She felt his other hand settle on the other side her, making her stiffen upon contact.

She felt him nuzzle against the side of her neck as his hands traveled underneath her shirt, feeling her now hot skin.

"D-Don't." She wanted to sound stronger, or at least say something more than just 'don't', but no matter how hard she tried, the words refused to come out of her mouth.

She felt his movements stop, which she thanked the Gods for. She was still as stiff as a log, her hands clenching and heart beating like never before.

His hands on her hips turned her around, so she was face to face with him.

'_I almost forgot how good he looks.'_

He held her chin in his hand, and stared into her fear-filled eyes. Sakura quickly looked away, afraid that he would use the Mangekyou Sharingan on her. Itachi used his grip on her chin to turn her eyes to look at him, his eyes boring into her own.

"You were so eager two days ago." He mocked her, and she knew it, she knew it very well. Still, her cheeks turned from a whitish color to a deep rosy red. He smirked at her, leaning close.

"What happened to the vixen?" He cooed in her ear, seeing that Sakura was about to cry, but was holding it back.

Gathering some courage, she pushed him away, herself moving two steps back. She dried the tears at the corner of her eyes before looking back at him.

"That was different; I didn't know what I was doing." She whispered, Kakashi really did not need to know what was going on in his living room right now. Itachi only smirked at her statement, taking a step towards her again. Just then Sakura noticed that his cloak was off.

"Was it really?" she heard Itachi's smooth voice. Backing up some more, she cursed mentally when she hit the wall. Looking around with panic as Itachi came so close. Too close.

Why did she always get backed into corner? It was annoying damnit!

She looked at him, her eyes locked onto his own; ignoring the fact that his eyes could torture her, seriously harm her, or make her go insane.

His palm lay flat against the wall, next to her neck; his eyes keeping hers locked into place, he leaned closer. Not waiting a second longer, Itachi's lips brushed against her own trembling ones.

It didn't take long before Sakura felt his other hand on her waist, and then he was gently sucking on her bottom lip, wanting entrance. Sakura didn't even think twice before opening her mouth, letting his tongue slip inside.

She had no idea why she was all the sudden game, but she didn't care, she longed to his taste of peppermint, his lips against hers, their tongues entwining and body's touching.

They parted gently, leaving Sakura wide-eyed and shocked over her own actions. She looked at his face again, seeing that his eyebrow rose.

"Tell me, was that different than the kiss I have given you before?" He cooed to her, his hand still on her waist, holding her almost possessively.

Sakura didn't answer; she just pressed her lips upon his again, desperate to feel his lips against hers, moving passionately.

* * *

Ey people, it would be very kind of you if you could go to my live journal (link on profile)  
I get stuck very easily, and I could use your ideas!

Also, I post a lot of sneak previews ;D

I'm really sorry that I cant answer your reviews,  
but because if my freaked out mother I don't have any onlineconnection.  
Which means that I have to use my friends comp.(She actually writing this xD)

And that's why I can't answer, I haven't got time.

But I will still update regulary.

Love you all!

Please review.  
;D


	13. Chapter 13

**Poisoned Cherry Blossom **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. (That includes Itachi and Sasuke T.T)

Disclaimer

Songs on repeat/chapter soundtrack:  
**Maroon 5** - Shiver

(Yeah, just shiver xDD)

I love my beta ;D **BlackBloodedKunoichi**!

Ok, just to get this clear, I doubt it's going to be real love between Itachi and Sakura. It's more going to be focused on lust.

The reason it's lust instead of love, is that I cant see Itachi actually falling in love with someone! I can read other stories and such, but I can't write it. If ya get me ;D

Anyway! Chapter 13!

* * *

She hadn't bothered to think when she kissed him; all reasonable thoughts had fled from her mind, letting nothing left but desire and lust. 

She laid her hands on his shoulder as they kept on with their tongue game, sliding her hand behind his neck before pushing him closer. She could feel Itachi's lips curve up into a smirk at her for giving up so easily. Sakura ignored it, and focused on what was happening instead.

In a flash, she felt herself lying on something soft, still kissing the S-class criminal.

She opened her eyes to peak out, and realized that she was lying on the couch with him hovering over her. _'How did h- what?'_

She felt him break the kiss, and looked into her sea foam eyes. Sakura studied his face; he was so handsome. There was no way to describe how good looking he was.

He was simply perfect, even with the lines, they betrayed his age, but hell! He was still fucking sexy!

She had to use all her will-power to avoid staring at him, and she found herself looking at the ceiling instead. When she felt something warm and wet on her neck, she shuddered, knowing he was using his tongue to tease her neck.

Sakura was about to moan when a thought popped in her mind, _'OH MY GOD, THIS IS KAKASHI'S HOUSE! HE IS HOME!'_

"Itachi!" She hissed at him, but he didn't seem to react at her voice, instead he occupied himself with planting butterfly kisses along her jawbone.

She could no way deny that it felt good, because it surly did! She tilted her head a little, giving him better access, yes, it felt really good. Itachi's hot breath danced on her skin, making her more excited.

She gave out a small yelp when she noticed that he had opened the first button on her shirt, exposing a little more of her chest. He sucked on her skin lightly, making her unsure of what to do.

She loved the attention he gave her, but she wasn't ready for _that_ yet, and especially not in her sensei's home!

She felt her second button open,

It took all of Sakura's willpower to go against him, pushing lightly at his chest, making him stop his actions; his head right beside hers, his mouth next her ear.

"This is Kaka-" She was interrupted by him immediately.

"I know." Sakura's gaze locked at the ceiling, trying to avoid getting seduced by his voice.

"And I'm not ready for this ye-" Oh how she hated to be interrupted.

"Shh." His voice sent delightful shivers down her spine, making that ticklish feeling in her stomach grow again.

Third button undone.

Sakura couldn't stand this, and did the only thing she could do, she tried to push him off of her.

Gathering some strength, she pressed at his chest, making him raise himself up and look at her.  
Sakura felt it was getting harder to keep focus on the ceiling instead of looking at him.

"No." It was the only thing she needed to say, he got her message. He bent over to her ear again, breathing heavily.

"I'll wait." She wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but she was glad that he had respected her wish.  
He gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made Sakura blush to new limits. She looked down from the ceiling, feeling relieved.

He got off her and the couch, standing beside it, looking down at her angelic face. Sakura didn't know how to react, and only gazed back at him,  
falling quickly into a staring daze again, no expression decorating her face.

"We need to go." His words broke her out of the trance, a negative shock going through her.

'_We? What? No way in hell I'm going back there!'_

She sat up from the couch, eyes still locked onto Itachi's.

"No way in hell! Find another medic!" She hissed at him, her brows narrowing in anger. She stood up, still glaring at him.  
They had been making out some seconds ago, and now she felt hate wash away all 'positive' thoughts about him.

"You don't have a choice." He said as he cupped her chin, but Sakura pushed away his hand immediately. She didn't care; she was not going back to Akatsuki!

Suddenly, she noticed Itachi tense up, but as soon as she sensed it, it was gone again.

"The ANBU are going to be here soon." Sakura's eyes widened, how could he know such a thing? She looked closer at Itachi.  
He was as calm as ever, like nothing ever happened. He didn't even care that Konoha's strongest ninja's were on their way to kill him.

'_ANBU! NO, NO, NO! WAIT! What am I thinking? YES, YES, YES! MY SAVIOR!'_

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at him.

"Leaving already?" She teased him. By now, she had noticed that Itachi didn't fight unless it was necessary. He had lost another round.  
Sakura felt like she should be happy, but somehow, she didn't want him to leave, she still wanted his warmth.

She stepped towards him, only standing a few inches away from him. Her arms fell down to her sides again as she looked up at the red eyes.

"Too bad, we were having so much fun." _'That's revenge!' _her little smirk turned bigger, making him raise an eyebrow.

She could almost swear she saw a flash of amusement through the red eyes of his, which annoyed her.

'_Why is he amused? He lost!'_

With the speed of light, Itachi appeared behind her, making Sakura give out a tiny gasp as she felt his arms around her waist and mouth close to her ear.

"I'll see you soon…" She was about to answer when she got interrupted.

"Just so you know, your 'sensei' has seen everything." And with that he disappeared. Leaving a confused Sakura…

The lights on the living room went on, and she turned to see who did it. Her body tensed the moment she saw the familiar man,  
the man who had let her sleep here to _avoid_ Itachi!

Kakashi.

A confused and frightened Sakura...

"Sakura…"

* * *

"Tea?" Kakashi's gentle voice scared her a little. After the incident, he had just told her to follow him, and then he had gone to the kitchen and made some tea. 

He could be very confusing sometimes.

She nodded lightly and took the cup in her hands, staring down at it. He took a cup himself and sat down on the other side of the table, looking at her lazily.

"Kakas-" Sakura could almost boil with anger; she had been interrupted enough times already.

"Drink your tea." He said simply, something that filled Sakura's eyes with question marks.

"Plea-"

"Drink your tea."

"Have you done anything to it?"

"Drink your tea Sakura; we'll talk about this later."

"Did you put some kind of honestly-bull crap in it? I'll get you for that!"

"Drink your tea."

Sakura sighed at him, and stared down at her cup again_. 'He won't kill me!'_ hesitantly, she tasted it. _'Peppermint...'_

All thoughts of poisoning had disappeared, and Sakura was drinking the tea like she normally would.

"Care to explain what happened between you and Itachi?" She looked over Kakashi, eyes narrowing a bit. It didn't sound so much like her perverted teacher, but she guessed he could be pretty serious at times like this.

"I thought it was pretty clear." She said grumpily and looked at him. She did not want to explain what was actually going on when he had seen it with his own eyes!

"I guess the same thing happened in the forest." Sakura curtly nodded, intending on not talking.

"And that explains why you moaned his name in your sleep." Kakashi looked at her expectantly as her cheeks reddened admirably.

"W-what?" She stammered, _'I did what in my sleep!'_

"And it will be hard to explain that red mark to people." He said and pointed at her neck.  
Sakura's eyes widened as she tried to get a look at where he was pointing, her eyes filling with horror as she saw the red mark on her slender neck.

"WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN! SHIT! SHIT!" Sakura screamed as she tried to rub it off, refusing to believe that it was impossible not to rub it off.

"It will go away with time, for now, just put something over it." Her teacher ensured her, watching a hysterical Sakura.  
He did his best to hide his grin, but it didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"DON'T YOU GET IT! PEOPLE WILL THINK IT WAS YOU!" She cried out and looked at the red spot again; her temper reaching new heights.

"Just put something over it." He said before standing up and leaving the kitchen, he paused in the hallway.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN! COME AND SPAR WITH ME!" Naruto's voice ringed in her head as she watched him waving, standing beside Sasuke. 

A resting Sasuke. He was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, looked pretty uncomfortable.

Sakura went towards them, and stopped beside Naruto.

"Hello! Sorry Naruto, I'm not quite in the mood for sparring." She said and put up a sweet smile. Naruto grinned at her, and Sasuke nodded, eyes still closed.

"Ey, Sakura-chan, why is your neck bandaged?" He asked innocently and pointed at her neck. Her hand quickly darted out to hold over the red spot, hidden by the bandage.

"Oh, just a little damage I got from sleeping on the couch yesterday." Sakura said and rubbed her neck gently, laughing albeit nervously.

"Let me see, I might be able to help you!" Naruto said cheerfully and puller her hand forcefully away.

"Naruto, no you idiot, don't-" before she could say anything, he had already removed it, and was staring at the spot.

"What is that? Is it a bruise? I've never seen red bruises before!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. It didn't take another second before Sasuke's eyes flashed open, revealing his fully developed Sharingan.

"NARUTO!" She screamed at him and covered it with her hand quickly before glaring daggers at Naruto, not noticing Sasuke's dark mood.

"What is it?" He pointed at her, his expression revealing that he was very confused. Sakura grit her teeth at him, her brows narrowed furiously.

"Sakura can I speak with you?" Sasuke's voice broke Sakura from her glaring, and her face turned a bit scared. _'This can't be good.' _Sakura bit her lip, hoping that Naruto wasn't going to leave them.

"I'm speaking to her now!" Naruto said and looked at Sasuke, glaring.

'_THANK YOU!' _She screamed on the inside, smiling for herself.

"Teme, why is your Sharingan activated?" Naruto laughed nervously, wondering what could have caused it.

"Iruka is going to treat you to ramen, but you got to go now." Sasuke didn't need to say more, Naruto was already running to the ramen stand. Sakura's eyes widened.

'_DAMN IT NARUTO! WHY IS IT THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS RAMEN?' _She watched Naruto disappear slowly, leaving her alone with Sasuke.

"Sakura." Sakura turned over to look at the owner of the voice. He didn't look happy, especially not with his Sharingan activated.

"Yes Sasuke?" She answered sweetly, a bit too sweetly for her own taste.

"Who made that?" He said and looked at her neck, which made Sakura nervous. She hoped he wouldn't ask, but deep inside, she knew he would.

"I don't reme-"

"Don't lie to me." He said angrily, staring in her eyes, making Sakura freeze right there. Sometimes Sasuke scared her more than Itachi.

"It was someone who was at Kakashi's house last night." He stated. Not long after Kakashi and Sakura had reached the kitchen, the ANBU team had arrived, asking about the things that happened. They told them that it was Itachi, and that nothing happened he was just there, then left.

She was glad Kakashi had covered for her; he was really one of the kindest human beings she knew.

"What are you talking about?" Oh she was a bad liar, a really, really bad one.

"I'm an ANBU captain; don't you think I get to know things like these?" As if it was possible, his voice sounded even more dangerous than before, he didn't like that Sakura was protecting someone.

"I don't know what you're talking about; you must be losing your mind.  
Last night it was a missing nin in Kakashi's apartment, and we told the ANBU, that's it! I got to go-" She was about to leave but in a flash, Sasuke was in front of her.

"Sasuke I have to go!" She said annoyed, her arms crossed over her chest. He stepped closer to her, an evil look flashing through his eyes.

"Itachi would you plea-" Sakura quickly laid a hand over her mouth, her eyes filling with disbelief. What had she just said!  
_'OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I SAY!'_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed quickly at her, his Sharingan seeming more threatening all of a sudden.  
Sakura looked down at the ground, her mind and body still in shock. How the hell could she do something as stupid as call Sasuke, Itachi!

Sasuke gripped Sakura's chin, forcing her to look right into his eyes.

"What did you call me?" His voice was dangerously low; she could see the anger blazing full force in his eyes.

"Please, I didn't mean it, I jus-" She was about to come up with a lie why she had called him Itachi, but Sasuke interrupted her.

"Was it him?" He demanded, Sakura was afraid, he saw through her lies like they were nothing. Biting her lip, she did the only thing she could.

Cry.

Deep inside, she hoped he would fall for it, or at least walk away. Sasuke didn't like crying girls.

Sasuke noticed her tears, and his angry face went back to his usual cool expression, his iron grip around her chin turning into a soft touch instead.  
Watched his scarlet eyes slowly turn into black, the colour she loved on him.

"I-I'm so sorry." She cried and looked at the ground again, her heart beating loudly, hoping he wouldn't see through her act.

"Did he do anything to you?" His voice was as cold as ever, but at least it wasn't angry anymore.  
It was like he was trying to be caring, but it sounded way too false, Sasuke could never care about anyone but himself.

"No." She dried her tears with her index finger, her eyes never leaving the ground.

"Tell me where the base is." She looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked him, her mind crashing. At a time like this he shouldn't be asking where the base is, he should hug her!  
Sakura ignored the loud protest of her inner mind to kick him.

"I need to know where it is." She bit her lower lip again, couldn't he just stop asking?

"No I can't te-"

"Tell me now." His voice was strict, and Sakura felt fear taking over her senses as she took a small step backwards.

"N-" Sasuke laid his finger over her lips as a sign for her to be silent, something that she got right away.

"All I want to know is where he is. Now, tell me." She guessed he was trying to not lose control.  
He removed his finger gently, his angry eyes looking at her innocent ones.

"I can't tell you Sasuke, please stop asking." She begged him, every time had had asked where it was she had said no, and yet, he got angry every time.

"I won't until you tell me." The Sharingan activated, which scared her greatly. Sakura was about to turn when he grabbed her by the wrist and held her firmly in place.

"S-Sasuke yo-you're scaring m-me..." She said innocently, her face filled with fear. She tried to pull her wrist from him, but found it simply useless; her eyes never leaving his.

"Tell me." He demanded as his grip around her hand got tighter, making Sakura give a small sound of pain.  
His eyes were boring into hers, and Sakura felt sincere tears finding their way to her eyes.

"HEY GUYS I-" The voice caught Sakura and Sasuke's attention, and they turned to see a confused Naruto looking on both of them, his eyes focusing on Sasuke's hard grip around her wrist.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto's brows narrowed as he looked at Sasuke.

Sakura laughed nervously and felt that Sasuke released her hand, and she snapped it quickly to herself, her other hand holding over the visible traces of his hand.

"Oh, nothing Naruto! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked and put up a fake smile to hide the throbbing pain in her arm.

"I forgot my bag." Naruto spoke slowly, still looking at Sasuke with a deep glare.

"Oh I'll get it for you!" Sakura chirped before walking to his bag which was not so far from her. She picked it up gently and gave it to him.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" He mumbled to her, his eyes looking into hers.

"Yes Naruto, of course, what makes you think I'm not?" Sakura lied, putting up her fake smile again.

Naruto looked behind her, where the younger Uchiha stood, looking as calm as ever.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto began, as he looked back at his pink-haired friend.

"Want to eat some ramen with me? At Ichiraku?" Sakura understood that Naruto had figured out what was going on, and he was trying to save her by dragging her along.

Nodding to him, she turned around and waved to Sasuke, who didn't look too happy about this.

"See you later Sasuke!" She said before leaving with Naruto.

* * *

"Thank you for the ramen Naruto and thank you for… You know what." Sakura said to her blonde friend, he had truly saved her today.

"No worries Sakura-chan. I won't let you alone with that teme for one second anymore!" Naruto said proudly and made a 'v' sign with his fingers. Sakura laughed at him before waving goodbye.

It didn't take long before she reached her favorite place in Konoha. It was right beside the ocean, and she could dip her legs into the cold but delightful water.

The water glistened in the moonlight, making her smile a bit. Why couldn't every day be as peaceful as the sight before her?  
Her hands rested on her knees as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She sure had grown since the genin days.

She didn't get to think more when she spotted the reflection of a dark haired boy in the water.  
She quickly turned her head to look at the intruder of her personal time. As she noticed who was standing beside her, she relaxed right away.

"You scared me, Sai." She said bluntly before looking down at the water again, her legs playing on the cold surface.

"I didn't notice you were looking at your ugliness." He said before sitting down beside her, smiling his fake smile, making Sakura wonder why he could never smile for real.

"You're in a good mood I see. Why are you here?" Through the years, Sakura had gotten used to Sai's comments, and rather gotten close with him, but only as friends.

"I was in a good mood until I saw your ugly face." Sakura only smiled at him. That meant that he was content for no reason at all.

"What about you? You seem depressed, or were it because you saw your reflection?" Sakura's eyes darted from the water and to his cheerful face.

"You're an ANBU captain, right?" She asked carefully as her gaze went back to the water beneath her legs.

"Yeah."

"Did you hear about Itac-"

"Yes."

"Well, Sasuke keeps confronting me about where akatsuki's base is, so he can hunt him down, and you see... Itachi kind of..."  
Sakura bit her bottom lip, she didn't know if she wanted to tell Sai. He kept secrets, partly because he didn't have anyone to tell them to, but still...

Sai looked at her with a smile; his fakeness never seemed to stop.

"ImadeoutwithItachi." She said quickly under her breath, hoping that Sai had heard it, she hated to repeat herself.

"I guessed it."

"How?"

"Your eyes betrayed you when you said his name." He said simply before standing up. Sakura turned to look at him, noticing that he was about to leave.

"Betrayed me? What do you mean? Sai!" She shouted after him, making him stop.

"Your eyes…they were filled with desire and lust when you said his name..." It was the last words before he left her alone in the darkness.

"Lust, desire?" She asked herself as she turned her gaze to the perfect stars that played upon the dark night.

* * *

Author's note: 

How was that xD?

Hope you don't kill me because nothing happened between Itachi and Sakura xDD

Ah, I'm writing chapter 18 for the moment, funny eh? If you want sneak previews, check out my livejournal ;D  
superkimmeh. :)

**I ALSO ANSWERED REVIEWERS FROM CHAPTER 11! LOOK LONGER DOWN!**

About reviews answers, I only answer the ones who have something more to say than the usual xD If you want me to answer you, add "A-M?" at the end of the review (Stands for answer me;D)

**Review Answers:**

**Kaitou angel** : Oh yeah, mysterious and dark xD I love how you're always one of the first reviewers! Thank you ;D

**Jess** : HAHAHA XD What a name! 'Sista Jess' xD? Yeah Marie read that alright :) Hope you're happy with chapter 18 xD!

**Ken** : Sorry to disappoint you, no lemon yet xD

**Pretear fan** : Tell me about it, it sucks! I want my online connection back! xD

**Ellie** : Yo Ellie-hime ;D

**Midnight-Miko66** : Nothing was different from the kisses before, but she said it was different that time in the forest, and he just proved it wasn't by kissing her xD Thank you very much ;D And the 'boo' thing ish the hot :D(My beta came up with that xD)

**Mirei Nochi** : Cheese xD Aww, top 3? Seriously? –Feels honoured- O.O THE EYES XDD

**Whyteshadow** : Aww :D:D Thank you very much. I thought the plot was overused xD

**Latoya** : Of course Kakashi wakes up xD ITS KAKASHI! And he owns ;D

**darkkittyingbigtrouble** : Oh man xD I'm cruel, but not THAT cruel! xD but she would be in deep shit xDD

**SaM** : I'm unsure, but I think it will at least be a lime, but in later chapters.

**theoneandonlydarkpowderpuff** : UPDATE XDDD!

**Yamanaka Ino** : I think you're right xDD HAHAHA.. SO what happens when Sasori comes inn;)?

Chapter 11 answers:

**Rhonda21** : OMFG I LOVE YOU XDD:D:D

**AnimeSenko** : AHH XD I LIVE FOR REVIEWS LIKE THAT! Ah! AND YOU UPDATE YOUR STORIES

**Kaitou angel** : Yeah, the weather is freaking nice o.O;; to hot for may! xD Kissing-scenes are so much fun!

**Jennjennr** : Your reviews always make me smile xDD Yeah, I also look at Kakashi as a dad figure for Sakura ;D

**.chie.x.sieka**. : Where to begin, where to begin? First of all, thank you again, your reviews are always to help, and you give constructive criticism, without flaming, actually encouraging ;D

1. Strong girl hell yeah ;D And as we get longer, that will show :D:D  
2. You got to wait and see, the story is only half-way finished,  
3. Just like number two xD  
4. SAIII:D He's in this chapter. I don't know if I'll add more with him.

I've tried to build up my story so why things are how they are later, after they happened, because I want it to be 3rd point of view, mostly from Sakura. And if everything was revealed right away, it would turn a little dull, don't you think so?

Thank you once again, you help me a lot :D:D

**the-kaiba-heir** : Sovled xD Kakashi knows it all! ;D;D

**Blaze007** : You're so damn good xD You're that kind if person who adds two and two together, and realizes everything right away xD POINT FOR YOU:D:D

**Kakashis-1-girl** : Sasuke tried to use Sakura to find the hideout to kill Itachi :) So he pretended to care about her. Asshole, I know xD but you will see why he is like he is later.

**harajuku-babii** – OOC means Out Of Character. If Sasuke began to strip in the middle of Konoha, you say can say "Sasuke is OOC" xD IC is "In Character" :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Poisoned Cherry Blossom **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. (That includes Itachi and Sasuke T.T) BUT I DO OWN AN INTERNET CABLE! OH YES!

I love MitsukiShiroi, thank you SOO much for betaing! LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU!

Most of you probably know about her. If not, go to my profile and click on "Mitsuki."

DO IT. She's the best ItaSaku writer around. She's writing the Metamorphosis trilogy. And now she's out with a new story. CHECK IT OUT, Memento. Its.. Amazing… Mitsuki & Arwen is twin love.

This chapter is mostly SasoSaku, and Sasori might be some kind of OOC, but remember, Deidara and Sasori aren't as assholeish as Itachi.

Kisame is just weird. Same goes for Zetsu.

Chapter 14!

I got sparetime problems ;D

* * *

Waking up, getting dressed, brush teeth, eat breakfast, train, get home, brush teeth, get undressed and sleep. That was it. 

"You need a social life!" Ino said to her friend. Sakura had just explained her daily routine, and Ino had begun talking about the lack of social life.

It had been three days since she last saw Itachi, and she began missing him already. The heat between them was something special she couldn't help but crave for. She ignored Ino as she watched the weather outside. It was a sunny day; the sky was blue and there were no clouds to be spotted.

"Sakura? Sakura! Are you listening to me!" Ino questioned harshly, noticing that the only thing her friend did was to watch the weather.

"Sakura? Are you okay? You've been a bit weird the last few days." Ino stepped in front of Sakura so that Sakura couldn't ignore her any longer and looked at her friend, who still wasn't looking away from the window.

"I'm fine... I just need to get some fresh air," Sakura said as she stood up. "I'll come back later, don't worry about me."

Ino stood still, watching her friend as she turned around and left the store, leaving Ino behind. Something was definitely wrong with Sakura. She was sure of it.

* * *

"Can I help you miss?" a voice woke Sakura out of her thoughts. Turning to look at the owner of the voice, she saw an old lady smiling to her. 

To clear her thoughts, Sakura had decided to eat something outside. She had been staring at the menu while she was waiting in line when she all of the sudden got lost in another world.

"Yes ple-" Sakura froze as her eyes spot a familiar man.

Black coat, red clouds, white outlines, red hair.

_Akatsuki. _

"No thank you, I got to go!" Sakura said hurriedly before nodding to the confused woman and began to run.

_'What is Sasori doing here? In Konoha! Is he insane?_' Sakura thought for herself as she stopped to look around. _'Where did he go?'_

Turning, she ran face first into a solid, firm chest.

"Ouch." She took a step back and rubbed her head to look at the person she collided with. She gritted her teeth as soon as she saw the man she had been trying to run away from. What was it with these Akatsuki people? It was like their necks had eyes.

"Nice to see you again Sasori, I never thought I'd bump into you in Konoha," she said sarcastically.

"Nice to see the happy and optimistic cherry blossom too," he answered, wearing the same fake smile Sai used to use. _'They look like each other.'_

Sakura only stared at him; at least this time, he hadn't paralyzed her.

"Sai," Sakura spoke without thinking, but as she studied him closer, he really did look like him. Sasori stood there with a confused look on his angelic face, barely recognizable.

"You look like a friend of mine, Sai," she explained as she tilted her head, trying to get another good look at him. She stood there for a moment, just looking at him.

What was it with Akatsuki and good looking people…?

_'Eh, Kisame and Zetsu?' _

Okay, _most_ of them are good looking.

"What are you doing in Konoha anyway Sasori? After Naruto?" She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him carefully. Sasori didn't scare her at all.

He was, after all, much like Sai.

"No reason, but right now, I'm after you," his answer made Sakura's brow's narrow.

"I'm not going back to the Akatsuki voluntarily; you'll have to force me," she said rudely, already molding chakra throughout her entire body, ready for combat.

"Who said I was brining you back?"

Sakura stared at him, confused because of his words. She glanced at him, hoping that he would get her subtle hint and elaborate. Sasori did no such thing as he regarded her with a blank look in his eyes. Sakura inwardly sighed.

Men could be so clueless at times.

"Why are you after me then?" she said as she stopped molding her chakra.

"Hungry?" His simple question made Sakura's head blow up. What had he just asked her?

* * *

"I'm eating food with Sasori," she said to herself as she watched him on the other side of the table, while eating her food calmly. 

"It seems to amaze you," he only answered, his eyes focusing on something behind her.

"I didn't think people like _you_ asked people out," she snorted undignified. This surely was a special day.

She met Sasori in Konoha; now that is a big shock itself. Now, think if he asked you out for food. And the worst part, you said yes. So you go out and eat. In a public café in the middle of Konoha. Some of the light bulbs in your mind must have gone out, right?

"I can't see at this as a 'date', which seems like what you're hoping for. More like a business deal," he answered her simply, eyes still fixed on something behind her. It annoyed Sakura greatly, as she thought he just didn't want to look at her.

"There's always a catch," she sniffed before laughing softly. Of course, as if Sasori would ask someone out if not for business.

"And don't be rude to me Mr. Scorpion; I didn't look at this as date. Rather a rare experience. Not every day you get to eat food with one of the words most dangerous criminals, right?"

"If you're a part of Akatsuki, its daily life," he simply answered her.

"So, the deal is?" She asked as she leaned over the table, her hands folded together and eyes waiting to see what exciting deal he had for her.

"You or the Hyuuga heiress." His voice was calm and his face smiling, but instead of looking past her, he looked right into her widened eyes.

"_What_?" Sakura asked in disbelief, convinced that what she heard him say was incorrectly. This has got to be some sick joke.

"Either you come with us, or we'll take the Hyuuga heiress," Sasori answered patiently.

"You can't take Hinata! What the hell do you want with her! You leave her alone!" She hissed at him, trying to hold her temper down.

_'WHAT! THAT BASTARD IS TRYING TO BLACKMAIL US! WHAT THE FUCK!'_ Inner Sakura screamed at him, making Sakura relieved that only she could hear the fits of her inner self.

"The Kyuubi-container has an interest for her," his eyes followed whatever was behind her again. Sakura tried to refrain herself from hitting him.

"You can't, and you couldn't! Hinata is well guarded! And why the hell are you looking behind me!" She nearly screamed the last words as she turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Oh fuck," she muttered to herself. Sasuke was sitting not far away with Shikamaru, Sasuke's eyes fixed right at Sasori as he radiated pure hatred towards the red-headed Akatsuki member. Sakura bit her lip and turned back at Sasori, who was grinning as if this was just one huge joke.

Sasuke knew she was talking to someone from Akatsuki, he saw it by the clothing. Why hadn't he done something?

"You are a lady, you shouldn't swear like that," se said before his eyes traveled back at her.

"Sasuke is here, you have no idea how much trouble I am in! And I can't get why he hasn't attacked already!" she hissed as she resisted the urge to smack him in the face. It would pleasure her if she could just land one, correct hit on him to wipe that arrogant and self-righteous smile off his face.

"Paralyzing Jutsu," he simply answered.

"You used… wait, you're using paralyzing jutsu on him right now?" She tilted her head as looked at him. He was smarter that he looked like. He nodded at her.

"How much longer can you keep it?" She asked nervously, biting her bottom lip.

"A good while. Depends on your answer to my offer." He said smoothly, making her even more nervous.

_'I can't betray Hinata! God knows what that pervert will do to her. Okay, think, think, think! Fine, accept it. But one condition...' _

"Freedom." She said silently, her gaze locked at his eyes.

"I want freedom, I can go around the headquarters as I please, and no one keeps me locked in a stupid little room." She said quickly, as she offered her hand.

"Deal?" She asked, raising one of her eyebrows. Sasori eyed her with suspicion, but shook her arm.

"Deal." He answered her as he got up from the chair.

"Oh, and could you keep the paralyzing jutsu on until we're far away?" She asked sweetly as smiled to him; hoping that it would be too far for Sasuke to find them.

"Done."

* * *

"Let me guess, I'm going to be tortured or something as punishment for escaping?" She asked Sasori as they kept walking. 

"Do not ask me about this matter," Sasori answered simply. "Itachi is the one in charge of you."

Sakura stopped up, her eyes wide and teeth clenching. Noticing this, Sasori stopped up and looked at her.

"I-Itachi?" she asked, hoping that she had heard incorrectly. Sasori nodded slowly.

"Damn it! Why him?" she cried out and stomped her foot on the ground.

"He was the one who kidnapped you," Sasori said before turning around to move again.

"Wait! No! You were the one to bring me back, right?" She protested as she began walking again; she didn't like the sound of this.

"He brought you here in the first place."

Sakura cursed under her breath, she had noticed Itachi's 'torture' before, not that it wasn't to her likening… However…

_'I did not think that...' _

But you know; a girl would get scared.

"Itachi... How does he torture people?" she asked carefully as she sped up, now walking beside him. She looked at him, but Sasori never answered the gaze.

"Mangekyou."

His answer, one word, made Sakura's heart jump. He had used Mangekyou on her before, and it was horrible. She could remember what she saw, even though Tsunade had tried her best to heal her and erase those horrid memories from Sakura's memory.

"For you however…" Sakura's attention snapped back at him, _'What does he mean with for me?' _Her brows narrowed, did she get special treatment?

"… He might do something else."

"Like what?"

"…"

"Hey! I got the rights to know!"

"You'll see."

"Bastard."

* * *

"I could swear that it didn't look like this last time I was here," Sakura looked around, yeah, there was the base, but the environments looked different. 

The place was a forest last time, and now she felt like it was in the middle of the desert.

She looked at Sasori, who smirked at her as if he knew a joke and wouldn't share it with Sakura. _'Who can blame him. Secrets.'_

He opened the door and stood beside her, allowing her to go in first.

_'If he is gentleman or to make sure I don't escape, I shall never know… _

_Unless Naruto uses Sexy no Jutsu in front of him. Let's see some nosebleeds!'_ Sakura thought with a giggle escaping her lips.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at her, trying to see what was funny.

"Nothing." She said and smiled at him as she entered the place.

_'Just as 'spirited' as last time.' _

* * *

"Is Itachi here?" she asked innocently as she sat down at her bed. It was still not close to soft. Sasori had followed her to her room, being silent all the way. 

He reminded her of Itachi, just not as emotionless and dark. Even though he was pretty good looking, Itachi was still most handsome in all of Akatsuki.

"He will be here later."

"Lucky me," she sighed and carefully lay down on the bed.

"You are," he said, leaning against the threshold.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Itachi would normally just kill you and find another medic," Sasori sniffed.

"Why hasn't he done that to me?"

"I'm amazed you haven't figured it out." He didn't say anymore, he just left the room. Unlocked of course; it was a part of their deal.

Sakura couldn't help but feel confused though. What on earth did Sasori mean by that?

"_I hope it will take some time before he comes here_," she thought inwardly.

"Welcome back to Akatsuki, un," a voice sounded from the doorway. Sakura didn't have to think twice before knowing who it was. The trademark 'un' gave his identity away.

"Thanks Deidara." She used her elbows to prop herself up from the bed, giving Deidara a scrutinizing stare. He was peeking in the room, his head inside the room and his body outside.

_'Sai looks like Sasori, Ino looks like a female version of Deidara and Sasuke looks like Itachi,'_ Sakura mused with an amused look.

Deidara was about to leave when Sakura stopped him by calling out his name.

"Why is Itachi treating me so different?" she asked as she raised herself into a sitting position, her feet dangling off the bed.

Deidara stepped inside the room and looked at her with an amused expression.

"Lust. It seems like Itachi is lusting for you, un," Deidara said casually as he leaned to the wall.

"Oh stop using that word, Sai told me something close to that."

"I'm pretty sure he only wants you in his bed, un," Deidara's statement almost made Sakura lose her balance and fall of the bed. Sure she knew something had been going on between them, but was he only after a bedmate?

_'HE USES US LIKE A WHORE! WHO DO HE THINK HE IS!' _Inner Sakura screamed out as she boiled with anger.

"So he wants to screw me?" Sakura didn't bother to hide it behind pretty words, she knew that the truth stung. It was best to face it, rather to bury herself underneath pretty lies, hoping that they'll come true one day.

"Yeah."

"What will happen after that? He will kill me?" Sakura looked at Deidara, who only shrugged at her, a grin plastered on his lips.

"Thank you Deidara. I would like to have some time to clear my thoughts," she said sweetly as she tilted her head to the left. Deidara nodded wordlessly as he turned around and left her alone in the room.

"Itachi, you bastard," she said to herself and fell lightly against the bed.

_'I wonder if Naruto will come after me again. No, I told him if they get me again he won't come. He promised. He won't come. _

_I wonder if Sasuke is still an idiot. I can't believe was his little doll all the time. As I look back at it now, he only used me to find out where Itachi was. He used my feelings. This world is cruel. _

_I wonder what would happen to Hinata if she was here instead of me. Poor girl, can't even be calm around Naruto, I would how she would deal with that fucked up creature Itachi. Hm, Itachi. Or 'Itachi-san' as Kisame says.  
Oh God I can't believe it! Both the Uchiha's are just after using people for their own selfish needs!'_

* * *

"Hungry." Sakura rubbed her eyes as she entered the kitchen and looked around.  
It was no one there. They were probably in the cafeteria. 

_'Cafeteria, how funny, who would have guessed that the very Akatsuki's have a cafeteria! I wonder who makes the food. Deidara in a pink apron where it stands 'Kiss the cook.' Oh God how cute!' _

She chuckled softly before sensing a presence behind her.

"I see you're out of bed."

Sakura's heart jumped a little when the person spoke to her. She turned around to find Sasori staring at her. He was staring at her with that bland look in his eyes, the bangs that hung in front of his eyes obscured his eyes a little.

"Yes, I'm rested now," she said and smiled half-heartedly. Sasori and Deidara were the only ones that were close to normal here.

_'Kisame and Zeku or Zetsu or whatever his name is are freaky. Itachi is just an ice-cube.' _

"When does Itachi come back? It's been two hours already," Sakura asked shyly. Not that she wanted him to return, she just wanted to be prepared. After all, nobody wanted to be tortured by a human icicle. Best to go into battle prepared.

"No one knows. He comes and goes as he pleases. Like rest of us," Sasori said in that deep voice of his as he looked at her. She tilted her head slightly, allowing her eyes to meet his.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked softly, fiddling with her clothes as she waited for an answer.

Sasori nodded curtly, gesturing for her to ask her question.

"I... I don't know how to explain it, but it seems like... Well, I've been a medic for some time, and when I'm around you... Well, it seems like something is missing. You know…" Sakura laughed nervously, she had no idea how to explain it.

"I'm a puppet."

Sakura frowned confusedly; what did he mean with that?

For a little time, Sakura stood there stunned.

"How is that possible?" She asked before looking at his body. He was using the Akatsuki clothes; nothing was visible, except his hands. Which looked perfectly normal to her. Nothing seemed out of place and nothing hinted the fact that he was put together thanks to joints and some wood.

Sasori smirked at her, as a 'you will have to find out' smirk. Sakura's face made place for mild irritation, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Something more pressing and urging was slowly conquering her.

"I'm hungry, and I need some food... Now!" She wined before crossing her arms over her chest. Sasori closed the little space between himself and Sakura, making her a little nervous.

"You are not the one who should be ordering people around," his voice was dangerously low and Sakura could swear that it was the first time he had talked like that.

"Eh... Sorry? I'm just really hungry?" _'What a lame excuse.' _

Sasori's face lightened up and he made a sign for her to follow him.

_'I'm hoping for him that he'll take me to a place where I can eat'_

* * *

"French what?" Sakura asked innocently as she looked down at her plate. 

She had always wanted to try something else than Japanese… But this didn't even look like food.

"French-fries." Sasori corrected her. Sakura's mouth made a 'o' shape and she looked down at it.

"How do you... Eat it? Just pick it up and take a bite?" This was really killing the little pride she still had left in her system. She didn't look up; she was certain that that self-righteous little smile of his was in place again.

"Yes."

Sakura hesitated, and then moved her hand to grab one.

"They're hot though," he tried to warn her, but he wasn't quick enough and Sakura made a small sound of pain.

"They. Are. Very. Hot." She said before putting her index finger her mouth, sucking on it slightly.

"I'm not touching another one." She said firmly and looked at Sasori, who seemed a bit annoyed.

"Then you can go without dinner today." He answered back, enjoying her frowning face.

Sakura looked down at the French-fries again, then up at him, down and up at him.

"Can't you feed me?" Sakura spoke in the sweetest tone she could manage.

"Excuse me?" Sasori raised an eyebrow, surprised. Had he heard correctly?

"You are a puppet right? You can't feel the warm from it then! Just pick it and put it in my mouth, can't be that hard," she said and pushed the plate to him.

His face was wearing a 'you can't be serious.' And her face answering with an 'I'm dead serious' one.

He sighed before picking up one of the French-fries and holding it to her mouth. Sakura took a little bite of it and started to chew.

"I like it! A bit hot though. Tongue burn..." Sakura laughed a little. The whole situation seemed a bit off. An Akatsuki feeding her was as if Sasuke had grown orange hair all of the sudden. Or Sai saying that Naruto's member was large. It felt strange to see Sasori holding the small fries in his hands, watching her every movement with great interest.

She took another small bite, and smiled at him.

"I've never tasted anything like this. Funny name, French-fies!"

"_Fries_." Sakura only stuck her tongue at him.

"Doesn't matter! I want another one!" Sasori sighed again, but did as she said.

"You're too kind to be an Akatsuki member," she said thoughtfully after she chewed on another one.

"You're too foolish to be a kunoichi," Sakura stopped her eating and looked at him. The warm aura and comfort from Sasori's simple gestures was gone by now.

She looked at his hand, the last one! And it was small! Sighing, she bent over the table for the last bit.

As she went for it, her lips touched his fingers lightly, brushing over them. Sakura retreated quickly as a deep blush rose in her cheeks.

She looked at Sasori who was smirking by now. Sakura felt her blush intensify before leaning back.

"T-Thank you for the food, I'll be going no-now," Sakura nodded before she shoved the chair backwards. She quickly stumbled through the room and almost ran back to her own room.

* * *

Authors note : Dun dun, Sakura is forced to go back to the Akatsuki so Hinata wont suffer. Now thats friendship ;D 

There will NOT be KakaSakuIta. Or KakaSaku at all. Sakura and Kakashi are like family.

Review answers:

**animeaddict99** : I'm soo gonnna test it out too xDD YAY!

**XUchihaSakuraX**- Ferret :O? OMFG SO CUTE! The watching thing will be explained later. Dont worry ;D

**Jess** : Aww, I pity you for having me to read everything. xD

**AnimeSenko**: IM SOOO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE EARLIER XD

**kaitou** **angel**: Because he's too desperate to look after Itachi. He just tried to use Sakura to find the Akatsuki base.

**theoneandonlydarkpowderpuff**: If you dont read the Naruto manga, you dont know who Sai is. I dont want to spoil it either xD He comes after thr 2,5 years skip.

**.chie.x.sieka.:** Thanks again for another huge review, and you dont know how much that encouraged me! Yeah I dont see Itachi as soft and smudgy. But there are many authors who can write Itachi actually falling inlove with Sakura. Its rare, but its there ;D  
Yeah Sasuke is soo hard to make IC, so he might drop out OOC sometimes. Sorry about that.

**Rhonda21**: Thank you soo much ;D Here is more :)

**Riley-Mayori:** She trusts Sai enough to say it to him, and he ha guessed it already. I might write more about that later.

**MitsukiShiroi**: MITSUKI YOU REVIEWED! Thank you so much. I love you ;D

**Kin** : Kiiiin ;D You update friend or foe now!

**Zelena** : Wow! Thank you for reviewing akk my chapters! IM AMAZED! Thank you soo much.

**AngelwingsRinoa**: Thank you too for reviewing all my chapters, it means sooo much for me!


	15. Chapter 15

**Poisoned Cherry Blossom **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. (That includes Itachi and Sasuke T.T)

Disclaimer

Songs on repeat/chapter soundtrack:  
**Maroon 5 – **Shiver  
**Evanescence **– Witch  
**Evanescence – **Haunted.

Thank you again Mitsuki, I just adore you for betaing! I lyk luuv ya xD :D

**Chapter 15!

* * *

**

'_I wonder if Itachi will act like nothing has happened. Will he actually risk kissing me in front of the rest of Akatsuki? Doubt it.  
__He is an asshole anyway, using people just as he pleases, as toys, and the second he is bored with it..._

… _He throws them away.'_

Sakura was lying in the comfortable bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling. A feeling said Itachi would come any time now, and she was prepared.

That asshole was going to get it.

Her pink hair was spread on the pillow, her eyes drowsy and hands on her sides as she gently stroked the soft material of the sheets.

'_I wonder what he was like before he killed his entire clan. Was he still that cold?  
__That emotionless?_

_I saw him once or twice through the time he lived in Konoha, I was more obsessed with Sasuke. But he was stunning back then too, seems like he is only better looking now._

_I wonder if Itachi was the one who made Sasuke that way, or if he was this hateful back then too. I never got to know him. All I knew is that he was very cute, and all the girls adored him, something I did too._

_Silly of me when I think of it now, it almost makes me ashamed.'_

Turing her head a little, she could clearly see the door.

'_I could swear I heard something.'_ She pushed herself up, and looked around. Gliding of the bed, she opened the door and looked outside of it. No one there.

Sakura shrug and turned to the bed again.

'_Fast!'_

Itachi, sitting in the window, one leg dangling inside the room while the other one supported his elbow.

'_He's better looking than before! … … … Get a hold of yourself!'_

Sakura froze on the spot; she couldn't move another inch.

Itachi was silently watching the outside view and it didn't take Sakura long to realize that his cape was missing, showing his perfect upper-body that was sadly still covered with his dark shirt.

His face turned to her and she shuddered when she saw the smirk on his face. It was the same one he had that night in Kakashi's house.

"How did you get here?" She felt like an idiot, her voice was unsteady and scared; he could read her like an open book. He turned to look out of the window again.

Sakura frowned, _'What's wrong with him today?'_

"Let's play a game," he said without looking away from the window.

"Game-" Before Sakura could say another word; Itachi had silenced her with the following words.

"A game; you get one minute to run and hide. If I find you, you'll do whatever I say. If I don't find you within five minutes, you're free to leave Akatsuki."

Sakura stood there stunned. He had said it too fast, so... She hadn't managed to catch up more than a couple of words.

"Wha-"

"Run."

He didn't have to repeat himself; even though Sakura didn't quite get what was going on, she did what he said, and began running out of the room.

* * *

'_33 seconds left, come on! Find a stupid hiding place!'_ She looked around, she had been running in the hallway for some seconds now, and she still couldn't find a place to hide. 

'_21 seconds.'_ She stopped up when she found a hiding spot. She observed it quickly; could she hide there? It was a dark corner, with a thing that looked like an empty bookcase beside it. If she stood close to the wall and at the side of the bookcase, she could be pretty invisible.

'_I don't have time to look after another place.'_ She looked around the corridors before stepping into the corner.

She tried to stand as close to the wall as possible, hiding her chakra carefully. Sakura made sure that no part of her body was visible from another view.

Sakura took a deep breath and relaxed. Itachi would probably hear her breathing if she kept on like this. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists. _'Be calm, be calm._'

'_One minute gone, he's probably looking around now.' Sakura didn't want to open her eyes, she was just too afraid._

'_One minute and 15 seconds...'_

'_One minute and-' _

"I'm disappointed in you."

Sakura's eyes opened and turned her head to the voice.

'_No way! No fucking way! 30 seconds! He only used 30 seconds!'_ Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief as she looked at Itachi. He was staring at her, blazing Sharingan alit, only standing some inches away which made her feel uncomfortable.

"How did you-" She wasn't cut off by him, but she was too shocked to speak.

Itachi took another step closer as his hand went around her around her chin, making her look at him. He used his thumb to trance her jawbone with a feathery touch, something that sent light chills down her spine.

"No wonder why you're a medical shinobi, you're weak." His comment made Sakura angry. He had been strong all his life; he had no idea how it was to be weaker than everyone else, no matter you did.

She wanted to hit him for calling her weak, but all the voices in her head told her to stand still; she didn't want to trigger his anger.

"You lost." His voice was soft, but she didn't care about his voice, more about what he said.

Thinking hard, she remembered what the deal was; anything he said.

She was still mute; she didn't dare to say a word. Itachi seemed amused over her fear for him.

He removed his fingers from her jawbone, and laid them on her wrist instead, pushing them up the wall, stopping when they were right by her head.

Sakura looked away from him, and decided to look down. She wasn't going to respond to his touches, no matter what. He let go of one of her wrist, used his hand to push her chin gently up and locked his gaze with hers.

"Itachi-" she whispered, but he only placed a finger over her lips, a signal for her to be silent.

His hand went on to her wrist again, his touch making Sakura shiver violently.

She turned her head away from him instantly, focusing on the wall instead.

A slight gasp passed her lips when she felt Itachi's head nuzzle her neck, sending delightful shivers down her spine. She felt as if her knees were about to give after, but the problem had vanished when Itachi pushed his knee between her legs, supporting her.

His right hand left her wrist, and settled on her hip. Sakura let out a small moan when Itachi began kissing her collarbone, but cursed herself about it, _'DON'T RESPOND!'_

She sighed inwardly; it was harder than she imagined.

His hands went slowly to the hem of her shirt, then slowly under it, his hands softly touching her skin.

Sakura gave out a little gasp out of protest and shock as his cold hands connected with her warm body.

Itachi's movements stopped, and he stepped a little away from her, amusement flashing through his eyes as his lips curled into a smirk. He had probably realized that she was trying to fight against him.

"What are you trying?" His voice was teasing her. Sakura turned her gaze from the wall to his face.

"Someone told me..." She started. "You only want to bed me, like I'm a mere toy for you..." Her voice came out like a silent whisper, almost ashamed by her own words.

Itachi stepped closer to her again, closing the distance between them. He bent down to her air, and she felt a shiver run through as his breath danced upon her ear.

"What did you expect? Love?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she positioned her arms on his chest, ready to push him away.

"Hm?" Itachi's voice taunted her, making her nervous and shiver lightly.

"N-no." She pushed him lightly, but he didn't move an inch.

"Then what's the problem?"

Sakura was speechless, what could she answer?

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Itachi pulled back to see her reaction. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes confused.

She didn't think more about it when she felt soft lips covering her own as her eyes began to flutter shut slowly. _'I give up too easily!'_

It wasn't her fault, it was his! It would be much easier if his kisses weren't intoxicating! It would be much easier if lust didn't take control of her body each time their lips connected.  
It surly wasn't her fault that he was stunning, and that he was a good, no, heavenly kisser!

Her hands went up to his shoulders than back to his neck, playing with his hair. They parted after a while, both of them panting for air.

It didn't take long before Itachi began to nibble on her bottom lip, demanding entrance.

Sakura gave out a little moan, which Itachi used as an opening for her mouth.

She immediately felt his cold tongue clash with hers, entwining passionately in her mouth. Another moan escaped her lips, and she could feel Itachi smirk against her lips.

Itachi positioned her thigh around his waist as his hands began traveling up her sides.

"I didn't know you got a new toy, Itachi."

The voice broke both Sakura and Itachi out of the bliss, parting from each other. Sakura's leg slipped down from his waist as her face turned red.  
Someone had walked in on them? How could she not notice? How could _he_ not notice?

She looked at Itachi who seemed as cold as ever. He removed his hands from her body, and rested the right one beside her head, the palm flat against the wall.

"What do you want?" Itachi hadn't removed himself from her at all; their bodies were still pressed up against each other, Itachi had only turned his head to look at the intruder.  
Maybe Itachi knew he was there but didn't bother.

Sakura tried to look over his shoulder to see who it was, but Itachi had covered her.

"Hm."

Sakura was confused, what did the man mean by 'hm'?

Itachi turned over to her again, lust growing in his eyes. Sakura managed to see over him for a second only, but saw the Akatsuki member that still stood there.

And the fact that he was still there didn't seem to bug Itachi as he began to kiss her neck, planting soft, butterfly kisses on her jugular. Sakura felt her blush turned deeper. Looking at the man again, she couldn't see him clearly, but she noticed the Akatsuki robe.

'_What the hell is he doing!'_

"It's going to be a meeting Itachi, your presence is required," the man said undisturbed and Itachi stopped his actions before stepping back a little.

Sakura heard a sound of a closing door, guessing the man had left.

"Who was th-" Itachi laid a hand on her lips, silencing her.

Sakura frowned lightly, why did he always do that? Couldn't he let her speak for once?

"We'll continue this later," he whispered gently to her before turning around and leaving her alone.

"Oh God what have I done…" Sakura muttered to herself as she slid down the wall. She was supposed to avoid Itachi, she had promised herself; do not respond to his actions, whatever that might be.

She rubbed her temples, the world was falling apart.

* * *

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? I HAD THE BEST ANBU FOLLOWING HER!" Tsunade screamed out as she punched the desk, making a small crack on it. 

"Hokage-sama, she just disappeared, she was on her way to buy something when she just vanished!" One of the ANBU said; all of them lowered their head in shame.

Tsunade growled lightly and looked out of the window. "Who's going to tell Naruto and the rest? And _where_ exactly are they?" she asked herself.

"The remaining of team seven are outside the room Hokage-sama," another ANBU said, turning to the door.

"What are they doing there? I didn't call them in."

"We did."

"Why?"

"We thought you might want to tell them-" the ANBU didn't get to say anything more before Tsunade cut in.

"No one gave you permission to it, and I don't know if I should say it yet, she might come back!"

"But she's been gone for two days!"

The ANBU's words made Tsunade silent. Usually she would scold the agent for shouting back to her, but what he said made sense, and she only gave out a little sight of defeat.

"Open the door."

* * *

"How idiotic can you get?" Deidara shouted at Kisame who was grinning. Sakura gave out a small sigh as she carefully bandaged Deidara's hand. 

Kisame and Deidara had been out for some time when they were attacked by hunter-nins.  
Obviously, Kisame had aimed for one of the hunter-nins with Samehada, when it had hit Deidara's hand instead.  
This really showed another side of Akatsuki; the brainless one!_ 'How could you-? How is it even possible to-?'_ Sakura didn't even bother to think more about it.

"It's finished now Deidara."

Deidara nodded at her and left Kisame and Sakura. She turned over to Kisame.

"Do you have any injuries?" She said condescendingly, still not believing how foolish Kisame had been.

"Nope, they can't even hurt a hair on my head!" Kisame said proudly before leaving the room.

She was tired, it was dark outside, and she wanted rest.

Sakura was glad that she at least was able to fill her time somewhat with healing Deidara. It kept her occupied and she had loved every second of it.

Itachi was not back yet, which was strange. According to Deidara, the meeting ended an hour ago. Sakura shrugged her shoulders before leaving the room, heading for her bedroom.

Or more correctly, _his_ bedroom.

* * *

Sakura made a small sound of protest when she felt a cold wind get in touch with her skin even though she had wrapped herself underneath the heavy duvet. Refusing to open her eyes, she pulled it closer to her body.

She was still sleeping with her daily clothes, there no way in hell she was sleeping with her underwear!

Where did the cold from anyway? She gave out an annoyed sound as she opened her eyes.  
Her eyes caught the open window, making her groan in anger before standing up from the bed, her toes touching the cold floor.

She tip-toed over to the window and closed it shut before tip-toeing back to the bed.

* * *

God hated Sakura, she was sure of it. 

About ten minutes ago she couldn't sleep because it was too cold! Now, she closed the window, and it turned too hot!

She pushed herself up in a sitting position, and looked at the duvet that was covering her body.  
She got off the bed again, throwing the duvet on the floor before pulling out the bed sheet. Jumping in the bed, she used the sheet as a cover. Now, it could be neither too cold nor too warm!

Satisfied with the temperature, she closed her eyes and got ready to drift into sleep.

If it wasn't for that little ticklish feeling on her cheek, like a feather gently playing on it.  
She opened her eyes a little to see what the feeling was. It was dark, and her vision was blurry.

The feeling disappeared, but Sakura didn't notice, she was too busy to rub her eyes. Opening her eyes again, she saw everything clearly.  
Her eyes widened when she saw a well familiar man looking right at her, with glowing red eyes.

"Itachi?" She laid her hand on her cheek, guessing Itachi had stroked it, which caused the feathery feeling.

Itachi laid a hand under her chin, and pushed it a bit up, so he could look straight into her eyes.

Sakura was confused; why was Itachi acting so gentle?

She looked at him; he was standing beside the bed, while she was lying on the very edge of the bed. She pushed herself a little up, using her elbows as support.

Itachi stared at her with blank, crimson eyes.

"I did not mean to wake you," he stated in his usual, cold voice; his hand grazing against her cheek once again. Sakura's eyes widened noticeably,

"Its okay..." she trailed off, watching as he moved forward, his hand moving to her shoulder, pushing her down gently.

He leaned over her, one arm above her head, the other holding his weight up. Bending down he kissed her softly, straddling her hips.

---------------------------

**A/N:** This is where all "OH MY GOD 'M' RATED SCENE! MY INNOCENT EYES!" people **stop reading**. Thank you for reading this far! Leave a review ;D  
-----------------------

Itachi smirked lightly against her lips, tilting his hips so his groin pressed against her own.

Sakura gave out a slight moan before she flushed red, what was he doing? Sure enough they had some intimate moments before, but wasn't this going too far?

He began teasing her by licking her soft lips. Sakura was frozen, she didn't know what was going it, it happened a little too fast for her!

Warm fingers met warm skin as Itachi placed his hands on her sides, going up slowly, sending multiple shivers down her spine.

Itachi's hands trailed up her sides, resting near the sides of her breasts. He pulled away from their kiss, kissing down the side of her face, moving to her neck and collarbone.

Sakura moaned softly; she couldn't help it, it felt so good. Her hands traveled up along his back, burying them in Itachi's hair as she twisted the hair slightly, feeling it's texture.

Itachi rocked his hips against hers again, getting another moan from the kunoichi beneath him. His hands moved down to her shirt, playing with the hem of it before slowly sliding it up it up; revealing snow white skin, smooth to the touch.

He placed his hands on her flat stomach, Sakura took a sharp breath upon contact, this was all new to her, but she couldn't get enough of it.

His hand continued up, pulling her shirt with it, exposing more of her stomach. It was like his hands were everywhere, caressing her with the softest touch.

She felt him nibble on her collarbone lightly, before sucking on the skin, leaving red marks. Another moan escaped her lips when she felt Itachi's tongue started to play with the skin of her neck.

Itachi had pulled her shirt all the way up, exposing her simple bra, but he was still busy and her neck, not noticing that Sakura's cheeks turned crimson.  
He removed himself from her neck, leaning a bit back to get a view of her, smirking at her innocent face.

Sakura's blush deepened, and she looked away immediately.

Itachi's hands went under her shirt again, and pulled it up the last way until it was under her arms. Sakura slipped her hands from his shoulders, and felt that he pulled the shirt off her throwing it to the side.

He bent down to kiss her again, getting a little taste of her tongue in process.

Sakura snapped back to reality when they parted from the kiss.

'_What the hell? Oh my God, I'm on my way to doing **it**!'_

She froze on the spot, quickly looking around to cover herself with something. As soon as she got her hands on the sheet that was right beside her, Itachi grabbed her wrist.  
Sakura let out a little gasp of surprise, before narrowing her eyes at him.

"Itachi?" She asked innocently, feeling a little fear spread through her stomach.

"You're not changing your mind, are you?" he whispered to her, still holding her wrists.

His face was close to hers, and she could feel his bangs tickle her cheeks. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her; she was sure different than the rest.

"I- .. I don't want this." She whispered back at him, her voice coming out unsteady.

Itachi smirked at her, before leaning closer to her, their foreheads almost touching.

"I'll leave it up to you, say stop, and I will," she felt the cold breeze from his mouth on her lips. How was it even possible for a man to have cold breath and a cold tongue?

She opened her mouth to stop everything, but not a word left her mouth. Sakura felt confused, why couldn't she say stop?

'_Because you want it, that's why.'_ Her inner mind was probably sleeping off or something, and her real brain had run away, leaving nothing but lust left.

Itachi smirked at her, "I guess that means you want this anyway?"

'_He is just going to use me! Why can't I just stop this!'_

He bent down to her ear, gently biting the earlobe, earning a slight mewl from Sakura's mouth.

'_Stop, stop, stop! Why can't I say it? STOP! ARGH!'_

She felt Itachi's hands release her wrists, positioning themselves on her hips instead, as he nuzzled his head on her neck, making Sakura moan lightly.

'_My hands are free, now I just need to the God damn sheet to cover for myself!'_

The second after, Sakura felt Itachi's lips brushing on hers, using her slightly parted lips to dip his tongue in her mouth.

Sakura's left hand clutched the sheet, but held it there. She surprised herself, did she actually want this? Now? With _him_?

Ignoring all the incoherent thoughts that were flying around in her mind, she got to a point.  
Yes, she did actually want this, but not out of love. It was something with Itachi, and when he was around her, or touching her, she forgot about everything else.

No one had ever made her feel like that and it was indescribable; it was just too much for words.

Giving up on all sanity, she answered the kiss before letting go of the sheet, her arms resting on his chest instead.  
She closed her eyes, letting the sensation take all her thoughts away.

'_This should be fair.'_

Her hands slipped under his shirt like he had done to her earlier, bringing it up with her as she slid it up. Half-way up, Itachi got the picture, and removed his hands form her hips and parted from her lips.

He pulled the shirt off, leaving his chest exposed to Sakura.

Sakura stared at Itachi's upper body, awe evident in her gaze. It was amazing, every part of him was pure muscles. Her hands slid up his chest, feeling his smooth skin under her exploring hands. Looking up at Itachi, she stared into his eyes, her own softening slightly.

Her fingers softly brushed against his nipples, feeling the shiver that ran through his body.

Itachi bent down and kissed her lightly, his hands traveling down her thighs while hers were still on his muscular chest.

They parted gently before looking right into each other's eyes. The sharingan was glowing red, something that made her a little uncomfortable. She laid her hands on his head, her thumbs positioned on the outer side if his eyes.

"Itachi…" Sakura hesitated, afraid what his reaction would be like. "Can you turn them off?"

Sakura bit her lip as Itachi frowned at her, had she said something wrong? His frown disappeared as his lips curled up to a seductive smirk before he went down to tease her neck again, planting butterfly kisses all around.

'_He didn't turn it off… I guess he won't do it…'_

Sakura's hands were still on his face, and she gently lifted his head from her neck, wanting to taste those lips again.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw his face again. His eyes were no longer dark crimson, but black. They were blank and emotionless, but she felt comfortable and safer.  
She mouthed a 'thank you' before pressing her lips on his again, pushing herself a little up.

Itachi's hands began to roam around her thighs, gliding down to her inner thighs, making Sakura gasp in his mouth when he pulled up her skirt, revealing the black shorts.

Sakura placed her hands on his, feeling a little embarrassed over what was happening.  
The fact that his hands were dangerously close to her feminine parts.

She shoved his hands away from her thigh, their lips still clashed together.

Itachi broke the gentle kiss and placed his forehead against hers, looking right into her eyes, green emerald pools looking right into black ones.

* * *

Evilness, I know. If they're going to do it or not, is something you people have to guess! 

He, he, he.

But, more important, do you want it to happen? Or do you people think it's way too early?

**IM GOING TO CRETE AND IM NOT COMING BACK UNTIL 20TH JULY! BUT KEEP ON REVIEWING!**

**XUchihaSakuraX** - All Uchihas are a big pain in the ass to keep IC XDD I want a ferret too XDD

**Sasuke's Wiff3y** - He was gone O But now he is back ;)

**Anna12382** - Sakura was brought back to Konoha by Sasori :)

**jennjennr** - SasuSaku rocks though! I'm not a big fan of KakaSaku though, actually, I've only read one xD Sai rocks! Just that Kishimoto made him like "All about the bonds man!" and that was a minus in my book. I want his big mouth back xD Well, since I dont know much about Sasori I'm portraying him the way I look at it, and with my own little touch xD

**Siy** - HAHAH You rock xD

**MitsukiShiroi** - Whatcha talking about you weird person xD you totaly rock and own me xD

**Lady Tsunade** - Ofcourse I will answer your question! Seeing that the only connection between Itachi&Sakura is lust, there wont be a lovely-dovely relationship, thats all I can say, because if I say more i might give away the end;)

**Yamanaka Ino** - Insulted yes, but hello, cant NOT totaly ignore his steaming hotness, can you xD?

**ItaItaParadise** - ItaSakuSaso yes ;)

**kaitou angel** - Sasuke is number one jerk! XD

**UchihaSakuraXItachi** - Yup Sasori is a puppet.. Kind of.. Well, its a spoiler so sorry about that xD SASUKE IS SUPERJERK! xD

**VixenOfDeath809** - Glad to hear ;)

**Alucards-Lover-Sexy-Vampire-BITCH** - Yes there is a lemon ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Poisoned Cherry Blossom **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. (That includes Itachi and Sasuke T.T)

Disclaimer

Songs on repeat/chapter soundtrack:  
**Evans Blue – **Cold  
**Justin Timberlake** – Sexy Back (Woah this song helped A LOT!)  
**Gackt** – Lu:Na

Another love declaration to **MitsukiShiroi **for betaing my chapter!(Which hasn't been done yet, but she will later!)

(shock) I hit over 100 reviews with one chapter…

I totally understand if you guys want to kill me, but read the AN for a lame ass excuse that really doesn't count. (DON'T KILL ME, I'M TOO YOUNG!)

**HELLO BY THE WAY, VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! READ THE AUTHOR NOTE!**

**Chapter 16! - THE LEMON ONLY.  
****SINCE IM HAVING A BLOCK,  
AND I FEEL BAD FOR YOU FOR HAVING TO WAIT FOR THE LEMON.  
SO I'LL POST THE LAST PART OF CHAPTER 16 WHEN MY BLOCK IS GONE.**

* * *

He smirked at her before gently licking her lips and kissing his way to her ear lobe, sucking and biting on it. He loved how she tasted so pure, fresh and innocent.

Sakura started to make small mewing sounds, enjoying the attention she got from the killer above her. Her hands were still on arms, but they were slowly going up, sliding up his enormous biceps.

Itachi looked at her as their gazes locked, but Sakura broke away quickly, blushing in a deep red hue. Itachi's finger traced her flat stomach, using the tip of his nail to scratch her skin slightly.

When he came to her shorts he pulled them off her quickly, leaving her almost naked, her cheeks red and breath heavy.

Sakura's nails dug into his arm, as if she was begging for more. Itachi kissed her again, quickly getting access to her mouth, savouring the sweet taste of her mouth and tongue.

Sakura's hands scraped Itachi's skin as she twirled her tongue around Itachi's, participating in the kiss. Their tongues swirled as their half naked bodies touched.

One of his hands went to her hips, moving down slowly so slowly, tracing her curves and going over to her thighs, then slowly to her inner thighs, making her blush.

Itachi didn't even bother to break the kiss as he touched the panties that hid her womanhood, making Sakura arch instinctively to the touch. She was already wet and it wasn't going to be a too big problem for him to enter her.

Pulling them to the side, she felt cold air hit her core, making her buckle her hips at his hand.

She clawed his biceps as his finger ran over the velvet folds.

"Itachi..." she moaned into his mouth, her hands sliding up his arms and then behind his neck, pulling him slightly down with her. A slight scream erupted from her throat as Itachi entered one of his fingers into her, the wet, soft and warm walls clinging around his finger.

Itachi broke the kiss as he withdrew his finger, getting ready to enter her fully. He bit her bottom lip gently, nibbling on it, tasting her. Her nails massaged his neck as he played with her bottom lip.

Sakura pulled him closer again, her eyes slightly widening when she felt something hard on her inner thigh, the blush creeping back on her cheeks. A gasp descended from her mouth as she felt his member at her opening, making her shiver in pleasure, yet she couldn't hide the fear in her eyes, would it hurt?

Itachi bent down to kiss her again, harsh and dominantly, making her forget about everything except the kiss and how swollen her lips would be the day after. With an unexpected force, Itachi slammed into her, making her cry out in his mouth, but was silenced by the hard kiss.

Her nails clawed his back as she twisted under him, her back arching, pain. It was like her insides had been ripped apart at that very moment, and now the main pain was that he simply didn't fit inside her, he was way too big.

Itachi broke the kiss, seeing her uncomfortable expression. He leaned on her collarbone, biting down, making her attention go there instead. Sakura's hands were on his shoulders now, nails biting into his perfect skin, making moon scars.

He just wanted to thrust into her again, but decided to hold out until some of the pain had faded away. He heard Sakura's breath was slowly going back to normal, like a signal that the pain was gone.

Itachi pulled almost entirely out before thrusting back in again, making her whimper silently, why wasn't the pain going away? Then her whole body froze, the pain was dulling away slowly, something completely different replacing it, pushing it away.

A smirk crossed his features as he noticed that the pain had passed away, she was already high on the feeling. With his head resting on her collarbone, he thrust into her hard and quick, making the bed crash into the wall.

"Itachi…!" Sakura bit her lip and closed her eyes, there was this weird and unknown feeling tumbling around in her stomach, as if she was going to explode or something. Their hot bodies touched, her pink tresses stuck to her cheek and throat, his black hair stuck to his neck.

Itachi felt her hot walls push on his member, she was close to release, and it was harder for him to push entirely in as her insides pressed together. His thrusts were rather shallow and very quick, his pace speeding up for every time he slammed into her.

Her nails scraped his arms, leaving red traces, but not drawing any blood. Sakura moaned loudly as Itachi kept on increasing the speed. She cried out his name as he hit a hidden spot inside of her, making the pleasure tenfold.

She bit her lip harshly, a feeling of pleasure going through her whole body, it was impossible to explain. She felt her stomach build up to something she already _knew_ would be great.

"Itachi!" he loved the way her voice was all of the sudden lighter, sweeter and more innocent, however was even possible. There was something addicting about Sakura which made him go crazy. If it was the glowing purity, the pink hair or the blush on her cheeks, he didn't know, but there was something special about her.

Sakura pulled herself up as she took a deep breath, feeling the tension swirling around coming closer. Itachi bit her lip before pushing her down with his body weight, he liked having total control.

Her breathing started coming in short and warm rags, heating the small room even more up, and his silent grunts and groans didn't exactly lower the temperature. She arched her back, pressing her knees into his sides, so close.

Itachi felt he was coming soon, Sakura was beyond every girl he had bedded before, and they had been some sluts and fucked every guy on the way, but Sakura however…

With a load moan Sakura felt herself come, it was like a bomb of pleasure had exploded in her body, running through her veins and to her heart, tickling her on the inside of her veins.

Itachi let himself come with a hard thrust, spilling his seed inside of her, making her arch her back again, everything was so unknown, every feeling, every touch.

He kissed her dominantly on the lips, bruising her lips greatly and making Sakura wince mutely. Itachi nipped and bit her jawbone, before licking her lips, trying to sooth the pain from his kiss.

Sakura's hands went to his chest, her nails digging into his skin. She was tired and her eyes were half lidded. Itachi his forehead down on the place between neck and shoulder, smirking onto her skin.

The same second Sakura's world went black as she fell into sleep, exhausted from their sexual encounter.

* * *

AN: (Gives you a gun) Here you go, shoot me if you like, I totally understand if you want to, I mean I haven't updated in like, fucking forever, and I mean, hello, my excuse is so not good enough.

I had writers block, and I was annoyed that they haven't FINISHED THE FUCKING FILLERS FUCK YOU!

(Cough) Sorry, daily outburst. I also started on high school (finally!) and that means less computer time.

But neither of these things counts, because I could so have… WELL I COULD HAVE UPDATED SOONER, I FAIL

Yet you guys made me cry when I hit 100:'D You have any idea how freakin' shocked I was? It's even beyond my wildest dreams to hit 100 reviews with ONE chapter!

**Now, for the VERY IMPORTANT À LA MESSAGE**

Now some of you might have heard about this… What to call? "List of un-recommended fictions"

That's… Such a fucked up name, no? First of all, it was not named that. It was named the "disapproved" list. The list belonged to someone I know, and she wrote with clear letters,** "THIS LIST IS BASED ON MY PERSONAL OPINION ABOUT THE FAN FICTIONS!"**

These means she made a private list, but open to the public, about fan fictions she did and did not like. Now why the hell some people go around and call it the _"list of un-recommended fictions,"_ I shall never know.

It was a personally based opinion people, not someone who said, _"Do not read this fiction, because it sucks." _

People recommended stories for her to read, and she added them onto a list. From there she read them. If she didn't like them, she put it under "disapproved," so people wouldn't suggest those stories again. This does not mean that the story sucked. It might have been a very good story in many people's eyes. But this girl is very picky on her stories.

If she did like it, she just put "approved" at the end. So she knew she read it.

That's it people, no bashing of stories. And yes, she put Leafy girl's story. "Loophole" and "Genshi" under disapproved. I'm quite proud over her, for having the guts to go against the fan base leafy has.

Now you've seen what its about from a "calm" point of view, and not some author pissed cause one person didn't like their story.

I wouldn't care less if my list was under "un-recommended", "disapproved" or simply "this story is the worst ever."

Than that is _their_ opinion. I'll let them have it.

Thank you.

By the way. This story is on a long hiatus.


	17. Discontinued

Dear Readers Of **_'Poisoned Cherry Blossom'_**

**_  
_**I'm so sorry to inform you that this story is **discontinued**.

Once again I'm so sorry, but I lost all my interest to write this story.  
The last chapter was really bad, since I felt bad if I didn't give the writers the one thing  
I had promised from the start(A lemon) so I just had to force it out.

But I'm not happy with how it was, however I also realized I couldn't change it either, because I'd never finish it then.

Once again, I'm sorry for the wait and holding some of you waiting for me to come back from hiatus.

So Sorry, I wish I could continue, but I _really _can't.

I mainly lost my interest in Naruto, I just stopped reading from when 'Karin' entered,  
and 2nd episode of Naruto Shipuunden(sp?)

This fanfiction changed my life, I've met people who changed me and my life to the better, and you guys know who you are, really.

However, also to every single reader, those who only read, those who review once in a while and those who reviewed every single time,  
thank you for such a lovely time, you all made me really happy. I really mean it.

Love you all,** Arwen.**


End file.
